Some Sort of Namek
by CasualWriting
Summary: An out of order retelling of the Dragon Ball series. This is just the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

_Now rewritten. Hope you enjoy this one better._

* * *

 **Chapter 1 :** _ **Arrival on Namek. For More Than One it Seems.**_

The trio of adventurers watched through the window as the ship descended onto the green terrain. The planet spread out in all directions with various mountains, rivers, and fields. "Well guys." Bulma said. "Welcome to Planet Namek."

Gohan and Krillin stared in awe at the landscape around, though there were a little disappointed by its emptiness. "No wonder Piccolo loved hanging out in the wastelands." Krillin said. "It must've made him think of home."

Bulma had started rummaging through one of the boxes she had packed. "Before we head out I want you two to put these oxygen masks on." She said. "We don't know what the atmosphere is like here so it's impossible to say if we'll be able to breathe."

She came back up from box with three masks, only to watch from the front window as Krillin and Gohan approached the river just outside the ship.

Gohan stared out at the planet with a heart of grief. It reminded him too much of his time training with Piccolo to prepare for the saiyans. His heart hurt even more when he thought back to his mentor's sacrifice to save him. He was abrubtly taken out of his train of thought by an angry Bulma storming towards them.

"What were you two thinking!" Bulma yelled, giving them each a crack on the head. "For all we know the air here could've been poisonous and you two could've died!"

"We're sorry, Bulma." Krillin said, rubbing his head. "We just thought that since Kami could breathe our air, and he was a namekian, Namek's air must've been similar."

Bulma went to argue back but stopped herself. She pulled out the Dragon Radar and turned it on. The screen displayed that three of the Dragon Balls were close together, not too far from here. "Well this'll be easy, you two." Bulma said. "If they're all close together, then collecting them'll take no time at all."

She oriented herself to face the Dragon Balls and began to walk. "Let's go." She said. Before she could get too far, Krillin grabbed her arm with a tight grip. She spun around to face them and saw both Krillin and Gohan were struck with fear.

"I don't think we should be heading that way." Gohan wimpered.

"Oh come on." Bulma said. "King Kai said that the namekians are a peaceful people. Whatever you guys are sensing can't be that bad."

"Bulma, you don't understand." Krillin said. "This energy is way worse than Vegeta's. Whoever is giving off this energy is not somebody I want to mess with."

"Well suit yourself." Bulma said. "I came to this planet to find some Dragons Balls, and by Kami, I am going to find those Dragon Balls."

As she started to walk away a saiyan pod zoomed overhead, crashing down somewhere in the distance.

The three earthlings shook with fear as Krillin realized who was in that pod. "That's- That's Vegeta in there." He said. "No doubt about it."

"You know, on second thought, I don't think going off alone is all that good of an idea." Bulma said. "In fact, I don't think any of us should even venture out. I think we should just go and get Goku."

Before she could reach the ship, another pod came flying through the sky, following the other's path.

"You know, whoever thought firing off a spaceship's engines on an evil infested planet was a good idea." Bulma said. "I think I'm just going to stay right here with you two."

* * *

Vegeta stood on the rim of his pod's crater, affixing his scouter onto his ear. "Damn you, Frieza." Vegeta said. "If you think I'm going to let a bastard like you wish for immortality then you're sorely mistaken."

His scouter started beeping and focused in on a few power levels back the way he came in. "So I wasn't just imagining things during my flight." Vegeta said. "Guessing by these readings, I'd say that the earthlings have somehow made it to Namek."

Vegeta pressed a button on his scouter and the readings focused on another power level, this one much larger. "But I have no time to deal with weaklings." Vegeta said. "I have a much bigger fish to fry." He took off after the signature with a look of murder on his face.

Unbeknownst to Vegeta, Cui was hidden just behind a cluster of rocks, listening in to everything Vegeta had said. He pushed a button on his scouter and spoke. "Lord Frieza," He said, "Vegeta is on his way towards your position. He also mentioned something called 'earthlings.' Vegeta isn't one to mention something if it didn't concern him."

"Put your focus on Vegeta for now." Frieza said. "I want you break him, but bring him to me alive. I'll have someone sent out to deal with these 'earthlings' you speak of."

"Roger that, my Lord." Cui said. He cut from the communication and took off after Vegeta.

* * *

Frieza watched the elder namekian drop to his knees in front of him, all of the life drained from his body. He leaned back into his chair and called to his two generals. "Dodoria, take a group and search the village." He said. "Zarbon, I have received news that another group other than the namekians is the planet. Send out a party to deal with them."

"On it, my Lord." Zarbon said, motioning towards a group of soldiers.

Frieza watched as his men scurried from house to house around the village, bringing out any survivors as well as closely searching each for the Dragon Ball. Zarbon returned to his side after his men had departed from the village to deal with the earthlings. Dodoria rounded up the survivors and brought them before Frieza, who thought hard about what to do with them.

His men quickly finished their search, with no Dragon Ball coming up.

Frieza turned towards the survivors and questioned each one about its location, killing any who remained silent. Eventually one of the namekians confessed to the emporer about where it was.

"We moved it to another location after we had heard about you." The namekian said. "We hid it away from any of the other villages to keep you from finding it."

Frieza wrapped his tail around the namekian's neck and lifted him infront of his chair. "You are going to take me directly to where you hid that Dragon Ball or you won't even be able to experience death under me, you understand!" He demanded.

The namekian made a sound indicating he understood and Frieza dropped him to the ground. "Tie him up and keep an eye on him. I don't care about the others." Dodoria dealt with each of the other survivors while Zarbon bound the namekian up tightly.

Before the group could make a move to leave, a soldier appeared from one of the houses, a Dragon Ball held in his hands. "Don't worry, my Lord. It appears we missed one of the compartments hidden in the house." He said.

Frieza scowled as he floated from his chair down to the namekian. "Did you think that you'd be able to make a fool out of me?" He said.

The namekian tried backing away in fear but fell over due to the ropes binding him. He let out a quiet gasp as Frieza plunged his tail into the namekian's chest. The namekian collapsed backwards in silence as Frieza pulled his tail back and returned to his chair.

"One who thinks that he could make a fool of me is worse than one who remains silent." He said. "Let that be an example."

Frieza turned to his generals. "Do either of you have information on the whereabouts of the next village?" He asked.

Both of them shook their head and returned back to their respective squads.

Frieza sighed and turned to the Dragon Balls. He picked one up and stared back at his reflection. "Just a measley three more Dragon Balls, and I shall become the most feared being in the universe." He chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

_Now rewritten._

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** _ **A God's Urgent Message. Goku Blasts Off to Namek.**_

Three days had passed since the Z-Fighters arrived at King Kai's. During that time, the four had trained harder than before, each testing each other's limits with every fight. Today Piccolo was taking the time to meditate while Tien and Chiaotzu faced off with Yamcha.

"Don't hold back, ya hear me." Yamcha said. "This is to test my speed, so go as quick as you both can."

"Right." The duo said in unison.

The three stared each other down before vanishing. Yamcha held his own against the duo's onslaught of quick punches and kicks. Even though the planet's gravity was against them, each of them moved faster than the eye could see. Yamcha waited for an opening, then struck Chiaotzu with a quick blow. He turned his attention to Tien, ready to deliver another blow. Tien, however, quickly moved behind the ex-bandit and knocked him downwards, right into Piccolo.

"Do you mind?" Piccolo said, tossing Yamcha off of him. "One of us is going to have to move to the other side of the planet if this keeps up."

Tien and Chiaotzu touched down infront of the collapsed duo and helped them up. "Sorry about that, Piccolo." Tien said. "Guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was swinging."

At the sound of a loud crash from outside, King Kai went out to find Yamcha and Piccolo still wiping away the dirt. "I guess you guys deserve a break." He said. "Gregory's almost down with dinner, so you guys better come in."

The group filed around the dinner table and started to chat about while waiting for their food.

"So, King Kai, how's your day been going?" Chiaotzu asked.

"To be quite honest, not all that well." He replied. "You see, there's a bit of trouble happening on Namek and I can't get in touch with Goku."

"Have you tried talking about food and/or fighting?" Tien joked.

"I'm being serious." King Kai said. "If I can't get in touch with Goku, your friends are gonna be in danger."

"Here let me try." Piccolo said.

* * *

Goku was laying on his hospital bed in deep sleep. He kept dreaming of the fight with the saiyans. As he approached Nappa before the saiyan could kill Gohan, the dream changed to King Piccolo, staring straight at him. The namekian's face was blank, the bloody hole still in his chest where Goku had gone straight through him. _"GOKU!"_ The namekian screamed, his face distorted by pain.

Goku shot upwards in a cold sweat and was greeted by the sounds of many voices in his head.

 _"That was right in my ear, you-"_ King Kai said, giving a little growl. _"Goku, are you awake?"_

 _"Wide awake, King Kai."_ Goku said. _"What's happening?"_

 _"We have a bit of a problem."_ King Kai explained. _"Vegeta just arrived on Namek. You need to hurry up and get out of that hospital and find yourself a way to get to Namek."_

 _"Don't worry about that, King Kai."_ Goku said, laying back down under his blankets. _"Yajirobe's coming by tomorrow with a senzu bean. I also got Dr. Briefs to work on a ship for me using my old saiyan pod."_

 _"Okay, Goku."_ King Kai said. _"Now that that's all sorted out, you can go back to bed."_

* * *

The following morning was a busy one. Korin arrived with Yajirobe to deliver the senzu bean, as well as Chi-Chi and Roshi stopping in to check on him. Despite the doctor's protests, Yajirobe managed to give Goku the senzu bean he had asked for.

Goku instantly felt his energy return to him and he sprung out of bed. To the surprise of the doctors and the other patients, Goku burst out of his casts and quickly changed into his gi. "I'll meet you guys over at Capsule Corp." He said, jumping up to the window sill. He called out to the nimbus and jumped down from the window. He landed on the cloud and took off for Capsule Corp.

* * *

Goku dropped into the yard, scaring Mrs. Brief, who was out watering the flowers. "Oh Goku." She said. "Nice of you to drop in. My husband was just about to send for you. He has your ship all finished up. Just like you asked."

"Thanks, Mrs. Brief." Goku said. "Do you know where he is?"

Mrs. Brief pointed to a side of the house. "Just go around that way and you'll find him." She said. "You can't miss him. The thing's as big as our house."

Goku thanked her again and ran around to the back of the house. He stopped in awe when he saw his ship taking up most of the yard. He slowly approached the ship and knocked on the wall. "Dr. Briefs!" He called. "It's me, Goku!"

The door of the ship opened, turning into a ramp up to the entrance. Dr. Brief appeared in the doorway and beckoned Goku to come inside. "Come in. Come in." He said. "I just have to make a few more tweaks before she's ready to fly."

Goku walked into the ship and peered around at the size of the interior. "Woah." Goku awed. "It looks so much smaller from the outside."

Dr. Brief chuckled from below a panel. "That's the beauty of technology." He chuckled. "Either it's large, klunky, and doesn't do much or it's small, sleek, and can perform great things."

He popped out from his work and replaced one of the panels. "Let me show you around." He said, leading Goku along. "Down that ladder is your kitchen, dining room, bathroom, bedroom, and such. This top area is for your training, as well as the main flight deck." He stopped at a large machine and rested his hand on it. "And this baby here is your gravity control machine. It can reach levels of up to 100 times Earth's own gravity. And I tell you that it was not easy to get this thing made."

"Thanks for everything, Dr. Brief." Goku said. "Now how do I get it to fly?"

"Simple. Just push this red button here to start her up, then push this small green one to take off." Dr. Brief said, motioning to each button. "The coordinates are already set, so you don't have to worry about piloting her."

"Got it." Goku said.

"Good to hear." Dr. Brief said. "Now how about you come inside for breakfast before you go. Don't want to space travel on an empty stomach."

"That sounds great. Thanks." Goku said, following the scientist back to the house.

* * *

As Goku finished up his breakfast, he heard a car's honk outside, as well as many people calling his name. He went outside to find many of his waiting for him by the ship.

"Good luck, Goku." Master Roshi said. Puar and Oolong each gave a celebratory "yeah" in agreement.

"Here, kid." Korin said, tossing Goku a bag of senzu beans. "That's half of the yield so don't go wasting them."

Chi-Chi and Ox-King approached Goku, a wrapped box under Chi-Chi's arm. "This is for Gohan." She said, giving the Goku the box. "It's a gi I made for him. As well as some books he'll need."

Goku gave a polite nod and took the box under his arm. Chi-Chi leaned over and gave Goku a kiss on the cheek. "Stay safe, Goku." She said.

"I will, Chi-Chi." Goku said. "Don't worry."

Goku turned up into the ship and closed up the ramp behind him. He started up the ship and watched as everyone disappeared below the front window. When the ship had reached space, Goku went down to the living area and placed the box on the dining table. He made a quick snack and headed back up the gravity machine.

"Alright." Goku said. "If I want to be ready for Namek, then I'll have to start training now. Let's see if I can still handle 10 times Earth's gravity."


	3. Chapter 3

_Now rewritten._

* * *

 **Chapter 3** **:** _ **Stronger Than He Seems. A Predicted Confrontation.**_

Cui followed closely behind Vegeta, darting from rock to rock trying to maintain stealth. _Why am I even trying to be sneaky?_ He thought to himself. _He has a scouter on him. He should be able to pick up my energy. Wait... Why hasn't he picked my energy yet?_

The chase went on for quite a while before Cui eventually had to regain his energy. "I don't get how he can fly for so long." Cui said. "Sure it doesn't take up as much energy as fighting or walking, but the exertion is still pretty great." Without warning, Cui's scouter stopped displaying any signal.

"Perfect." Cui said, taking off the scouter and opening the back. "I could swear I charged this thing before I left. I guess I should upgrade to the next model."

As he fiddled with the wires, a ball of energy came straight for him. Cui jumped out the way just before the blast could hit him. "Alright! Which wise guy thought that was a good idea?" Cui yelled out.

He waited in silence for a little bit before growing impatient. "Listen I know you're out there!" He yelled. He let loose a flurry of ki beams towards where the original blast had come from. He was surprised as every single one of his attacks came flying back towards him. He dodged past every beam as they fly by. When the last when passed by, Cui felt a strong force strike the back of his head, sending him flying.

When Cui regained his composure, he looked up to see Vegeta floating just a few feet away. "What a great performance that was, Cui." The saiyan taunted. "Mind doing a little bit of 'Swan Lake' next?"

Cui popped up from the rubble, his head steaming with anger and embarrassment. "Real funny, Vegeta!" He yelled. "But I'm how about a showing of 'Sleeping Beauty'!" He fired off ki blast after ki blast directly at Vegeta. The saiyan was completely enveloped in smoke and falling debris.

Cui panted from the energy exertion. He let his arms fall to his side as he regained his breath. He was overjoyed at the thought that he had finally done in Vegeta. His excitement, however, did not last long, as the smoke cleared and revealed Vegeta standing unharmed without having moved.

Cui's body filled with fear as he backed away. "How..." He said. "How could you have survived that?"

"I guess I'm just stronger than I look, Cui." Vegeta said.

"Impossible!" Cui said. "You're as strong as I am, Vegeta! And that's how it's always been!"

"Oh really?" Vegeta said. He dropped his arms and let out a yell. A bright aura surrounded him, the rocks around his feet flying out into the air.

The Cui's scouter suddenly beeped back to life. Cui watched in both astonishment and horror as Vegeta's power kept rising higher and higher. "19... 20... 21... No. No, it's 22 thousand!" He yelled. His scouter began beeping and blinkly rapidly before exploding in his face.

As Vegeta's aura settled down, he took a slow walk towards Cui and extended his arm, a ball of energy gathered at his palm. "I'd love to say it's been fun knowing you, Cui." Vegeta said. "But I'm not one to lie." He fired off the ki blast, hitting Cui almost point blank.

Vegeta smirked in satisfaction before a kick to his jaw sent him reeling. He looked up at the sight of Cui in front of him. Vegeta could feel that Cui's energy had dropped significantly, although he didn't know why.

"Nice to see you again, Vegeta." Cui said.

Vegeta charged forward and fired point blank into Cui's chest, making sure that he'd be dead. He quickly turned around to watch another Cui form from the ground, this one even weaker than before. He rushed at this Cui before it could finish forming and knocked him to the ground.

"Enough of that, Cui." Vegeta said. "I don't think it'd be smart to try that again. Your energy's already been depleted enough."

Cui could do nothing but pant as Vegeta stepped onto Cui's chest. "Any last words before I end this Cui?" Vegeta said.

Cui's face sudden dropped from fear into relief. "Lord Frieza!" He said. "Thank heavens!"

Vegeta turned to face the emporer, giving Cui time to slip away and take off. The saiyan turned back from the trick and took off after Cui. He moved infront of the alien and plowed his fist into Cui's gut. "Goodbye." He said, knocking Cui away.

As Cui plummeted towards the ground, Vegeta shot his hand into the air. The last sound heard was a loud scream come from Cui as the alien exploded, a red smoke filling the sky.

* * *

Bulma peered around the inside of a nearby cave. "Well It's a fixer-upper, but it'll have to do." She said.

"Hey, Bulma." Krillin said. "Why couldn't we have just stayed inside the ship?"

"What if Vegeta or whoever else you two are sensing came along?" Bulma replied. "One quick look inside and they'd kill us." She pulled out a box of capsules and opened it up. "Now help me set these up."

As Krillin and Bulma began sifting through the capsule box for the right ones, Gohan darted past them, grabbing their wrists and dragging them into the cave. "Somebody's coming." He said.

They all watched the ship as two aliens wearing an armor similar to the saiyan's dropped down infront of it.

"I guess this is what Zarbon was talking about." Banan said.

"It doesn't look like anyone's around here anymore." Sui said.

The two flicked on the scouters and ran them up and down the ship, coming across no forms of energy. "Zarbon said that Cui heard this from Vegeta, right?" Banan asked.

"Yeah, so?" Sui replied.

"Well knowing Vegeta, I'd say that he said this to throw Cui off." Banan said. "He probably knew Cui was following him from the start."

"Seems likely." Sui said. "But we still have orders to deal with anything we come across, and I'd say this is something to take into account."

"Yeah." Banan said. "It's passengers may have left, but they still could come back for this hunk of metal."

The two flew up through the air with their blasters aimed directly at the ship. Simultaneously they fired, each blast going straight through the ship, causing mini-explosions along the way. The trio hiding away in the cave let out tiny gasps. The two aliens nodded and flew away, back in the direction they came.

When they had disappeared from sight, the trio ran out of the cave and down to the ship. Bulma dropped to her knees in tears. "How are we supposed to get back home now?" She cried.

"Why don't we just use the radio to call back home and see if your dad can build another ship?" Krillin suggested.

Bulma turned to Krillin, tears filling her eyes. "The radio was in the ship." She cried. "I forgot to capsule it up earlier."

"Let's just head back to the cave for now." Gohan said. "It's a good idea to just rest and let things calm down."

* * *

The Frieza Force was in a bustle with everyone either coming or going from the namekian village. Banan and Sui touched down in front of Frieza and his generals and took a knee.

"Lord Frieza, we are sorry to report we found no forms of life around the area." Sui said. "All we could find was a sole ship in a field. We have made sure that, if anything did come that ship, it won't be going anywhere."

"That's good enough." Frieza said. "You two are dismissed. I'll have a talk with Cui about misinformation."

The two soldiers got up and went to check in with the others about the situation. Suddenly without warning, Zarbon's scouter exploded, his face in utter shock.

"Problem, Zarbon." Frieza said.

"I..." He said. "I'm not sure. I was following Vegeta and Cui's energies when Vegeta's suddenly skyrocketed. It said he was at 22 thousand."

"Those old models were always glitching out." Dodoria chuckled. "Let me take a look." He pressed the side of his scouter and his face instantly turned to shock. "Impossible."

"What does it say, Dodoria?" Zarbon asked.

"It's saying Vegeta's at _24_ thousand!" Dodoria exclaimed. "And that's not all. Cui's power level is dropping by the second."

"24 thousand!" Zarbon said. "That would make him stronger than us!"

"None of this could possibly be right!" Dodoria said. "My scouter must be malfunctioning." His face turned into a mixture of shock and fear. "It's gone."

"What's gone, Dodoria?" Frieza asked.

"Cui's power level." He replied. "It dropped suddenly and then vanished."

"And?" Frieza said. "Vegeta's power level is only 24 thousand. You two combined could take him down no problem. It'd be childs' play."

"But Lord Frieza, what if he-" Dodoria said.

"There's no need to worry about him right now." Frieza said. "I doubt he'd be stupid enough to try anything after that stunt. He no doubt knows that we could sense the fight with the scouters."

"Yes, my Lord." Dodoria said.

"Besides, we should be focusing more on finding the fifth Dragon Ball." Frieza said. "Right now, the search is too sporadic. Get your men together and focus on specific areas at one time."

"Right." Zarbon and Dodoria said in unison.

* * *

Before too much time had passed, a smaller alien approached Frieza and knelt down. "My Lord, we have finally confirmed the location of the next Dragon Ball." He said.

"Good." Frieza said. "Tell Dodoria and Zarbon to gather the four we have and organize the troops."

"On it, sir." The alien said, scurrying off to find the generals.

When all was organized, Frieza took the lead with Zarbon and Dodoria trailing not far behind. The collective auras seemed to fill the entire sky as the Frieza Force aimed for the next Dragon Ball.

* * *

The trio carried scraps of the ship back to the cave. Anything that they could salvage could be of use in the future.

"I think that's enough for now." Bulma said. "Shame we couldn't find the radio, though."

"Yeah." Krillin said. "Atleast then we could've had a _chance_ at contacting Earth."

Suddenly both Krillin and Gohan's faces drained of color as they froze up. "You guys okay?" Bulma asked.

Both of them turned and ran for the cave, Gohan grabbing Bulma and dragging her along. "Something's coming." He said.

They all pressed up against the cave wall as several aliens flew past, their energies smothering Gohan and Krillin with a blanket of evil.


	4. Chapter 4

_Now rewritten._

* * *

 **Chapter 4** **:** _ **An Overbearing Evil. The Tyrant Revealed.**_

Gohan and Krillin stood petrified at the amount of evil coming off the group. Nothing, however, compared to the one leading the party. It was almost as though he was the center of gravity for the evilness, everyone else's energy funneling into him. What shocked the earthlings the most were the two right beside him, each holding a Dragon Ball under each arm.

When the aliens had passed, Bulma dropped to her knees while Gohan and Krillin raced outside. "Bulma, check the Dragon Radar." Krillin said. "And please tell me that I'm dreaming."

Bulma pulled the Dragon Radar out of her pocket and turned it on. The screen displayed four Dragon Balls heading in the same direction as the aliens. "Guys, we have a problem." She said.

"Don't tell us." Krillin said. He threw down the cap he was wearing in frustration. "Damn it."

"Krillin, did you see the guy in the front?" Gohan asked.

"Nevermind if I saw him." Krillin said. "Did you sense his energy? He must be evil incarnate. Worse than King Piccolo I'd say."

"I guess it's going to be difficult to get the Dragon Balls away from them, huh?" Gohan said.

"Now just wait a second." Bulma said. She pressed the top of the radar a couple of times. The screen now showed another Dragon Ball directly in the path of the group. "See. If you hurry, you might be able to snatch the Dragon Ball away from them before they get their hands on it."

"I'll go." Krillin said.

"I'm coming with you." Gohan said.

"Now just hold on a moment." Bulma said. "Are you seriously just going to leave me alone on an alien planet?"

"Trust me, Bulma." Krillin said. "It'll be a whole lot safer here than where we're going."

The two fighters took off for the Dragon Ball, leaving an angry Bulma in the dust.

* * *

The two landed on a cliff overlooking a namekian village. Down below, the Frieza Force scoured the village for any inhabitants.

"Come on out." Frieza said. "If you would kindly cooperate with us, then I promise no harm will come to you."

From inside one of the houses appeared five namekians, two children and three elder looking ones. Gohan fixated on the eldest looking one. Something about him reminded him of his former mentor.

"Now was that so hard?" Frieza said. "I think introductions are in order. My name is Frieza, these two beside me are Dodoria and Zarbon, and this is the Frieza Force."

"Well atleast we got their names now." Gohan said.

"Yeah." Krillin said. "Wait... Didn't that one saiyan that came with Vegeta mention something about a 'Frieza' guy?"

"Now that we have introduced ourselves, it only seems fitting that you all return the favor." Frieza said. None of the namekians made a move to speak, the children cowered deeper into the elder's robes. "Come on now. We haven't got all day."

The eldest namekian gulped and stepped forward slightly. He said something that nobody could understand, yet Krillin found it oddly familiar.

"None of that." Frieza said. "I know that you can respond in the same language that we all here can speak."

"I am Moori." The namekian said. "The names of my fellow residents are unneeded for this conversation."

"Well, Moori," Frieza said, "Would you mind telling us where the rest of your village is? Everywhere else we have visited has had atleast 10."

"They went out to till the fields." Moori replied. "Only the elderly and the very young stay remain in the village. I speak the truth."

"And I thank you for it." Frieza said. "Now onto my reason for visitation, I believe you have a Dragon Ball in your possession."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Moori said.

Frieza chuckled and turned to the pink alien on his right. "Dodoria, would you care to remind me about what that other namekian told us? I seem to have forgotten." He said.

"Yes, my Lord. He babbled on about how he couldn't give up the Dragon Ball to someone who wasn't worthy." Dodoria said.

"Oh yes, now I remember." Frieza said. "He was quite adamant about that too. He simply would not budge from it. Atleast... not until I killed one of his villagers."

Everyone besides the Frieza Force reeled at the news. The children had begun to start crying.

"After that he was far more open with us." Frieza said. "He told us quite a bit about your kind. He told us all about how your Grand Elder created the Dragon Balls and entrusted each one to a different guardian. He then went on about the tests of wit and strength one must go through before testing to see if their wish is worthy enough. Only then can one obtain the Dragon Ball of the village." He let his tail hit the side of his chair with a loud bang.

"Try as I might he simply would not see me as a worthy enough person." Frieza said. "Now I'm not one to take no as an answer, so I'm afraid I killed him as well. After that we had no problem getting the other guardians to see us as 'worthy.'"

* * *

Vegeta had been listening into Frieza's radio channel. "So that's all there is to it then?" He said. "I just have to prove my worthy? That'll be no problem."

* * *

"You..." One of the elders said. "You vile bastard!"

He charged forward, ready to strike the tyrant. Zarbon appeared beside him and connected his shin to the namekian's neck. His head snapped to the side as the bones in his neck shattered. The namekian flew across the grass and landed in the dirt. The other elder darted for Zarbon, who jumped into the air as the namekian fired off an energy beam. Zarbon gathered a large amount of energy into his hand and fired on the elder, vaporizing him instantly. Zarbon landed back at Frieza's side and reassumed his position.

"After that display, I don't think resisting is an option for you anymore." Frieza said. "Now if you'd kindly hand over the Dragon Ball."

"Over my dead body!" Moori said.

"Not much of challenge, now is it." Frieza said. "But would you risk the life of one so young?"

Moori gasped and pulled the children behind him. "You wouldn't." He said.

Frieza extended his index finger and aimed for the namekians.

"Please." Moori pleaded. "I beg of you."

Gohan's body began filling with rage. His power began to spike as a soft aura surrounded him. Dodoria's scouter picked up on the sudden increase of power, alerting him.

"There's something strong in the area." He said.

Everyone stopped and looked around until Dodoria's scouter beamed back to life. "Lord Frieza, up in the sky." He said.

Three namekians were flying full speed towards the village. Each touched down with a horrified expression on their face.

"So my sense of foreboding was true." One of them said through gritted teeth.

"How rude of you interrupt." Frieza said. "Did your parents never teach you any manners?"

"So I take it you're the one that's been destroying our villages?" Another namekian said. "What gives you the right to distrupt our planet's peace!"

"Talking big I see." Frieza said. "Dodoria, do you mind checking if they can match up their attitudes?"

Dodoria pressed the side of his scouter and began running it up and down the namekians. "I'm sorry to dissappoint, but they only displaying about a thousand each." He said.

Moori was taken aback as the soldiers all began laughing. He stared down Dodoria and came to a realization. _Of course._ He thought. _How could I be so oblivious. Our villages are scattered to deter any evildoers, but these folks found them easily. Those machines on their faces must be able to detect energy._

"You think that someone with a power level like yours can go up against the Frieza Force?" One of the soldiers laughed.

The three namekians let out a yell as they rushed forward, each connecting with a soldier and killing him. The other soldiers stopped laughing and rushed the namekians, who effortlessly dodged each one and killed them off. They easily dodged past each soldiers blaster fire and took them down.

"You idiot." Zarbon said. "I thought they only had a power level of thousand."

Dodoria turned his scouter back on the namekians and rescanned them. "I don't understand. They've each risen to a power level of close to three thousand." He said.

Frieza let out a little chuckle as he watched the namekians fight. "They're not bad, I'll give them that." He said.

"They must be able to hide their power levels, sir." Zarbon said. "Not many races can manage something like that."

 _Including that Dodoria's one, there are three of those contraptions left._ Moori thought.

"Get back, children." He whispered. "Quickly now."

Frieza motioned to his second general. "If you would, Dodoria." He said.

"On it, my Lord." Dodoria said. "I've wanted action all day. Mind if I deal with all three at once?"

"Knock yourself out." Frieza said.

Moori took his chance and shot the scouter on Dodoria's ear, that side of his face becoming a burned mess. "You dirty bastard!" He said. "You're just asking for a beatdown!"

Moori lept into the air and shot the last two scouters. Dodoria realized what he was doing and set his focus on him. "You think you're slick?" He yelled. "Think destroying a few scouters will set us back?" His heels dug into the dirt as he charged up his energy. "I'm not going to play games! I'll kill every last one of you!" He charged straight for elder, who barely had time to react.

"Elder! No!" One of the namekians yelled, tossing a soldier to the side.

Before Dodoria could reach the elder, Zarbon appeared beside him and kicked him to the ground.

"Thank you, Zarbon." Frieza said. He shifted his gaze over to the pink blob lying in the dirt. "Dodoria, you were told to deal with the three younger namekians. You were never given authority to deal with the elder. Zarbon, you can take that privilege."

The two generals glared at one another before facing their opponents. Zarbon and Moori launched at each other, with Moori narrowly dodging each attack.

The three younger namekians stood their ground in front of Dodoria. The general charged the three of them, who took off in seperate directions. The namekians darted around Dodoria dealing blows here and there. Dodoria swung downwards and caught a namekian with the spiky part of his wrist. He caught another by the collar and slammed him down into the dirt, blood beginning to trickle from his mouth. He lost track of the last namekian and frantically looked around.

"You're only delaying the inevitable!" Dodoria yelled.

The namekian dashed around and grabbed the two fallen namekians. "It was a foolish idea to take you on 3 v 1." He said, placing his hand on the others' chests.

In a bright flash of white light, the three namekians fused together, their power reaching almost Dodoria's level. "Let's make this a fair fight, shall we?" The namekian said. "I'll make you pay for what you did to my people."

Frieza perked up at the sight of this new technique. "Interesting." He said.

The two warriors went at it again, matching each other blow for blow. Neither seemed to be able to gain the upper hand in the fight.

Zarbon, on the other hand, was easily overpowering the elder namekian. "Why don't you just give up now and maybe we'll let you and the children live!" Zarbon said.

Before Moori could do anything, one name was screamed out, causing everyone to stop in place.

"CARGO!" One of the children screamed in terror. His brother was standing before him, his arms outstretched, a red beam piercing his chest. The beam dissappeared and the namekian fell to his knees, his body unmoving.

"You had peaked my curiosity with that fusion technique." Frieza said. "But I quickly grew bored of watching you four fight."

Dodoria took the opportunity to grab his opponent by the head and ram it into the ground, crushing his skull. Moori ran for the child and held him in his arms.

"Take the Dragon Ball." He growled. "It's in the house over their." He pointed to the farthest house on the left and stood up. "Just take it and go!"

Zarbon went inside the house and retrieved the Dragon Ball, placing it down with the others.

"While I do appreciate your cooperation, I'm afraid leaving isn't any option anymore." Frieza said. "You see, with our scouters destroyed we have no means of finding the rest of the Dragon Balls. And I have you to thank for that."

His tail hit the side of his chair and Dodoria appeared behind Moori. He grabbed hold of the elder's neck and twisted it to the side, snapping it. The namekian's body dropped to floor as the remaining child watched in horror.

"I do wish it wouldn't have come to this, but I can't leave any witnesses, can I?" Frieza said.

Gohan and Krillin watched in horror as Dodoria approached the child. Gohan felt his anger boiling up and couldn't sit and watch any longer. He let out a yell and went straight for Dodoria. He planted his foot into the brute's jaw and sent him flying into one of the houses.

"You little brat!" Zarbon said, rushing for Gohan.

Krillin zoomed down towards Zarbon and planted his heel into his face, breaking his nose. "Grab the kid and let's go!" He yelled.

Gohan grabbed onto the namekian child and flew off with Krillin not far behind.

Zarbon covered his face with his hand, blood trickling down his chin. "Lord Frieza, what do we do?" He asked.

"Dodoria, get out of that pile of rubble and go after them!" Frieza yelled. "Zarbon, forget about your nose for right now and grab the Dragon Balls."

As Zarbon, Frieza, and whatever remained of Frieza's men gathered up the Dragon Balls, Dodoria went on the chase after Gohan and Krillin, his eyes filled with a bloodlust rage.


	5. Chapter 5

_I would really like to know what I can do better. So do please leave a review. Or leave a question if you want to know anything._

* * *

 **Chapter 5** **: The Mighty Brute Falls. Dodoria Meets His Fate.**

Gohan and Krillin darted narrowly through the rocks, trying to lose the raging, pink menace hot on their tails. Dodoria crashed through cliffs as though they were nothing, his attention solely focused on the two fighters and the namekian child. The trio could feel the energy surging off of the warrior as he got angrier and angrier.

"When I get my hands on you, not even immortality would be able to save you!" Dodoria screamed in rage. He shot energy blasts of energy in front of him wanting to hit atleast one of his targets.

One of his blasts hit Gohan square in the back, causing him to drop the last namekian. The child plumetted towards before being caught by Gohan once more.

Krillin flew alongside the pair as more energy blasts filled the area around them.

"Gohan, cover your eyes!" He yelled, whipping backwards to face Dodoria. "Solar Flare!"

A bright light emerged from Krillin, momentarily blinding Dodoria, but giving the trio enough time to take cover.

Dodoria circled around the rocks, frantically searching for the fighters. He had to bring them back to Lord Frieza to answer for his humiliation.

Growing impatient Dodoria shot into the sky above the valley and stared down.

"Ya know?" Dodoria said. "It's a helluva lot easier to look for corpses."

He fired a large blast directly downwards, seperating the waters below him and leveling the surrounding rocks.

"That should be enough." Dodoria said, descending down to water level. He looked around at the destruction around him and began to realize something. "Geez nothing could've survived that. And I was supposed to bring 'em back." With one final look around, Dodoria took his leave, blasting off for Frieza's ship.

* * *

The trio of fighters floated high up in the sky, shocked at the level of destruction he caused.

"We gotta get out of here, Gohan." Krillin said. "Who knows if he'll come back? Or worse, Vegeta finds us."

"Right. Let's head back to Bulma and tell her what we discovered." Gohan said.

* * *

 **Back At The Cave**

Bulma was situated in the bath of her pop-up house that she brought along. She was starting to doze off when a familiar voice popped into her head.

 _"Hey Bulma."_ Yamcha said. _"Long time, no see."_

 _"Yamcha?"_ Bulma said. _"Is that you?"_

 _"Yeah It's me."_ Yamcha replied. _"Listen I don't have much time to talk as King Kai is a busy person, but I wanted to let you know that Goku is on his way to Namek."_

 _"Goku's coming?"_ Bulma said ecstatically.

 _"Yep. He left not that long ago."_ Yamcha confirmed. Bulma heard a loud crash before Yamcha spoke again. _"Hey I gotta go. Things are getting a bit crazy here. Catch ya later."_ With that, the connection and Yamcha was heard no more.

* * *

Dodoria was blasting back to Frieza's, keeping his eye out for any stray namekian villages on his way back.

 _With our scouters gone finding the Dragon Balls is gonna be a_ _pain_. Dodoria thought to himself. _Luckily this planet isn't all that big._

Before Dodoria could get another thought out, the flat of boot connected with his temple, sending him crashing into the water below.

As he crawled out onto the shore, he noticed someone standing directly in front of him.

"What's a dog like you doing so far from his master, Dodoria?" Vegeta said, staring down at the alien. "Did he send all this way to sniff me out? Or was it something else?"

Dodoria crawled out of the lake and faced down Vegeta, a cold look in his eyes. "Like Lord Frieza would waste his resources looking for an insect like you, Vegeta."

"Oh so it was something else ? That just means there was something very valuable to him that he would send one of his best men." Vegeta said. "And speaking of resources, you appear to be missing something, Dodoria?" He took the scouter off of his ear and held it in front of him. "You can have this if you want it, it won't be doing me any good."

Dodoria was apprehensive at first, but then reached out to take the scouter. Suprisingly, Vegeta gave up the scouter with no trouble and allowed Dodoria to affix it to his ear.

"Why thank you, Vegeta." Dodoria said. "But you know I can't leave you standing. You may just be a bug, but you are a real pain to Lord Frieza."

Before Dodoria was able to react, Vegeta was in front of Dodoria, his fist plowed into the soldiers chest. The force of the punch sent Dodoria flying into the water. When he resurfaced, Vegeta was high above him, a purple glow surrounding his hands.

"GALICK GUN!" Vegeta yelled, a purple beam emerging from his hands, straight into the water below.

The blast hurled Dodoria out of the water onto dry land. He was barely able to move, but managed to try to crawl away. As he reached out to pull himself forward, Vegeta crushed his hand beneath his foot, causing Dodoria to scream in pain.

Vegeta placed his hand in front of him, a large ball of yellow energy beginning to form. "So any last words, mutt?"

"V-Vegeta, wait!" Dodoria pleaded in fear. "I-I can t-tell you what h-happened to your planet."

The ball of energy instantly vanished, leaving Vegeta staring straight at Dodoria. "I'm listening."

"I-It wasn't an asteroid that destroyed it. It was L-Lord Frieza." Dodoria said. "He was scared that you Saiyans might have revolted and overthrown him."

Vegeta stared shockingly at Dodoria, before his face turned to rage. "All this time I was working for a coward! I wasted twenty years of my life to him!" Vegeta charged a final blast and aimed straight for Dodoria. "I'll show him who he truely has to be scared of." He fired of the blast before speeding out of the area, leaving Dodoria to be obliterated in the aftermath.


	6. Chapter 6

_What do you say to a side story about the z-fighters in other world?_

* * *

 **Chapter 6** **: Trip To See A Great Being. Off To See The Grand Elder.**

Vegeta stood with the wind whipping around his hair. A giant ball of smoke was all that was left of Dodoria, someone who the saiyan couldn't wait to get rid of.

"That was quite simple." Vegeta said, amazed at his new power. "If that's all it takes to kill Dodoria, then Zarbon will be a breeze. But I do wonder. What was it that Dodoria was after?"

Suddenly he felt two strong power levels coming from the distance.

"Of course." He said with a smirk. "The earthlings. How could I forget? They must've found me a Dragon Ball."

He took off for the power levels, ready to seize a third victory over Frieza.

* * *

Gohan and Krillin anxiously flew towards Bulma, the namekian child flying not too far behind.

"Hey Gohan," Krillin said, "are you sure we're heading in the right direction? I've seen that rock formation three times already."

"Absolutely positive." Gohan said. "I've got a keen eye for detai-"

The child stopped abruptly when a power level came into his focus. "Krillin it can't be." He said.

"You're right." Krillin replied. "There's no way that pink guy could've caught up to us." He frantically looked around for a place to take cover from any danger. "Down here. Quick. And suppress your power."

The trio darted behind a rock and huddled together, waiting for the impending doom to befall them.

Vegeta stopped suddenly as he lost the energies that he had been following. "What happened? I couldn't have lost them, they were right in front of me! They have to be around here somewhere. And wherever they are is where my Dragon Ball is."

Gohan peered over the rock to get a look at what they had sensed and was instantly struck with fear. He grabbed onto Krillin's gi and frantically tugged on it. Krillin looked up at what Gohan was seeing and was as fear-ridden as the child.

"N-No." He said with a quiet tone. "He couldn't have healed that fast. Not without a senzu bean. He doesn't even have any scars."

"Krillin, what do we do?" Gohan wimpered.

"I-I don't know. How c-could he have even found us? I-It's not like he can sense power levels without his scouter, right?" Krillin replied. "If he can, then we don't stand a chance. No matter how much we hide our power.

Vegeta suddenly sensed a small power level coming from below him and looked down. "Must be behind that rock." He said, starting his descent.

"We'll have to fight him off, Gohan." Krillin said. "On the count of three, charge him."

Before Krillin could begin to count, a large fish emerged from the river beside them, coming back down with a massive splash, soaking the area around him.

"Great." Vegeta said, spitting out hair that was matted to his face. "I've been chasing a fish. And now I'm soaked." More power levels popped into focus, giving Vegeta cause to leave the area.

 _What a gigantic waste of my time._ He thought. _Frieza could've obtained another Dragon Ball while I was on my little fishing trip. At least these power levels might be coming from a village and, considering there are power levels there, there should be a Dragon Ball left._

The trio were left soaked and awestruck by the fish that saved them from a fight.

"We really should get going, Gohan." Krillin said. "We've left Bulma alone for too long."

"Right." Gohan said using some of his energy to dry off. "It's this way."

The trio hopped from rock to rock back to the cave they had made home. As they neared their new home, Krillin began with a somber tone.

"Gohan," He said, "do you think coming to Namek was worth it? We came all this way to bring back our friends but, in the end, I think we might end up joining them instead."

"Do you really think we're gonna die that easily, Krillin?" Gohan said.

Krillin stopped for a few seconds before giving Gohan a silent nod without looking back.

The young fighter was brought down by his friends sudden change in mood but was suddenly brought back by the cave coming into view. "Look Krillin. We made it back." Gohan said, eagerly grabbing the namekian's hand and racing towards Bulma.

As they approached the cave, Bulma was nowhere in sight, causing the fighters to worry if she had wander off onto the planet.

"BULMA!" Krillin called out. "HELLO!"

"Could she have gone deeper into the cave?" Gohan asked.

Krillin simply shrugged and walked on into the cave, deeper and deeper into the dark. It wasn't long before they came upon a house marked with the words 'Capsule Corp.' along the top.

The door opened slightly to reveal a pair of blue eyes along with a matching set of hair. The eyes quickly filled with anger as Bulma stormed out the house and gave Gohan and Krillin each a knock on the head. The sudden appearance of Bulma sent the young namekian scurrying behind a rock to hide.

"Where have you two been!" Bulma yelled. "You two disappear and just leave me, a defenseless daisy, to fend for herself."

"'Defenseless daisy', sure." Krillin said quietly, rubbing his head.

Bulma gave him another crack to head. "What did you say!" Bulma then noticed a pair of eyes peering out at her from over a rock. Her eyes widened at the sight. "Is that a namekian? It looks like a little Piccolo."

The namekian cowered into Gohan, who reassured the young child. "It's okay. Bulma's a friend."

Before Bulma had a chance to question the little guy, Krillin beckoned her and asked to head inside. "Can we head inside first? We've been on the run for a while and we're all pooped."

"Sure." Bulma replied, racing forward to get the door.

Everyone gathered around a dinner table as Bulma placed a helping of food in front of them. As Bulma sat down in her seat, she clasped her hands together to get there attentions.

"Before we get into dinner I have an announcement." She said. "While you two were gone, Yamcha told me that Goku is on his way."

Both Krillin and Gohan stared wide-eyed at Bulma, questioning if she had lost it from being alone all this time.

"Uhh, Bulma." Gohan said. "Are-Are you sick? Did you contract something from the planet?"

Krillin chimed in, "I know we shouldn't have left you alone for this long, but I never thought it'd get this bad."

"I'm being serious!" Bulma said annoyed. "Anyway, Goku is on his way to Namek, he should be here soon from what I was told."

At this point, Krillin fully believed Bulma had lost it. "Gohan, I think something's wrong with Bulma."

Gohan put his hand out and softly spoke. "No, he's coming. I just know it."

* * *

Vegeta landed in the center of the village causing all of the namekians to stare in amazement at the alien that had landed before them.

"Greetings namekians." Vegeta said. "I've come into knowledge that this village guards an item called a Dragon Ball. I'm going to need you hand it over."

An elderly namekian shuffled through the crowd of namekians, coming face to face with the looming saiyan. "And why would we give it up to you?" He grumbled.

Vegeta grabbed the elder by the collar and spoke directly into his face. "Because if you don't, someone else will come along and do much more terrible things to you than I will."

"No." The elder gasped. "My people can do just fine against you or anyone else. You are not worthy for it."

"Not worthy, huh?" Vegeta chuckled, dropping the elder. "Then I guess I'll just have to take it by force."

He extended his index finger and thumb and fired off a small blast of energy. One of the other namekians darted forward and pushed the elder away, instead taking the blast himself. A fearful silence fell over the namekian village as everyone realized there wouldn't be a fight.

* * *

Gohan and Krillin were eagerly chowing down on the meal Bulma had given them, while the namekian hadn't touched the food at all.

Krillin noticed that the namekian hadn't eaten yet and turned to him. "Hey kid you really should eat up. Especially after all that running." He said through a stuffed mouth.

"After everything that happened to him, I wouldn't have an appetite either." Bulma said.

The young namekian softly pushed away the plate and spoke to the group. "It's okay. Namekians don't need to eat to survive. Our bodies are able to function completely off of the water that flows around the planet. Those plants in our villages are actually trees."

"What do you need all those trees for then?" Krillin asked.

The namekian sat straight up and began to recount his planet's story. "A long time ago, Namek was covered in a large forest of Ajisa trees. But there was a time of great turmoil. A violent storm ravaged the planet hundreds of years ago, destroying the plant life on the planet and almost killing all of my species. Our grand elder was the only one to survive this and gave birth to all of the namekians on the planet. After that, his children began to collect any surviving Ajisa trees and started to replant them to try and give Namek its life back."

"So one namekian gave birth to you all?" Bulma questioned. "It's like King Piccolo and his kids."

"King Piccolo?" The namekian asked.

"He was a namekian that tried to destroy our home planet a long time ago." Krillin replied. "He spat out some eggs that grew into his children. In fact, one of the reasons we came here was to revive one of his children, who actually turned out to be a pretty cool guy."

"Oh." The namekian said. "Speaking of which, how did you know there were Dragon Balls here?"

Before either Gohan or Krillin could reply, a sudden disturbance of energy hit them hard. One by one, energies were disappearing, all very abruptly. The group of four ran outside the cave to try to figure out how and where this was happening.

"It's Vegeta." Krillin said. "I just know it. He's after a Dragon Ball. Damn it!"

The namekian whimpered and cowered behind Bulma. "No." He cried.

"We have no way to stop him." Krillin said. "He could still be working with that Frieza guy. If that's the case they'd have six Dragon Balls at least."

"Then we just have to make sure they don't get the last." Gohan said. He turned to the namekian and spoke straight to him. "Do you know where the last ball might be?"

"Yes. Our grand elder guards the last ball." The namekian said.

"Gohan, you stay here with Bulma." Krillin said. "I'll go along to the elder and get the Dragon Ball."

"Right." Gohan said, turning to head back into the cave.

The namekian took off to visit his elder with Krillin following directly behind, ready to fight should anything try to stop them.

* * *

Tsuno was brought to one knee, gasping for breath and cradling one of his brothers. Vegeta was standing before him, another namekian dead at his feet. "This could have all been avoided, you know. All you had to do was give me the Dragon Ball. But I guess that's not an option for you anymore, is it? I don't suppose the Dragon Balls can rewind time, can they? Not that it matters." Vegeta blasted the elder before he could get a word out.

"Now, that Dragon Ball has to be around here somewhere." Vegeta said, turning to face the nearest house. Sitting on a pedestal on the other side of the room was the Dragon Ball, placed on a purple cushion and shining in the light from the windows.

"Well that was easy. This was pretty much gift wrapped for me." He chuckled. He grabbed the ball and walked to the bank of the lake. "Now I just have to make sure Frieza doesn't find you." He dropped the ball into the water and watched it sink straight to the bottom.

* * *

Frieza rapped his fingers on his pod's control deck, anxiously awaiting the return of Zarbon with any news of Dodoria. _He was a skilled fighter and loyal henchman. I'll have to face the reality that he was beaten and be extra careful when sending out my forces. Of course I could just dispatch those pests easily, but where is the fun in that?_ He thought.

As if on cue, Zarbon entered into the main chamber of the ship along with three other soldiers. Each kneeled to Frieza before Zarbon rose to speak with Frieza. "Dodoria still hasn't returned, my lord. I suggest that we send out a recon team to find him and/or any remaining Dragon Balls." He said.

"Just search for the Dragon Balls, Zarbon." Frieza said. "If Dodoria was still alive, he'd have returned by now. We must accept that he is gone. On top of that, those two pests that humiliated you and Dodoria are still out there, along with Vegeta, who very well could be gathering the last two Dragon Balls."

"Very well, Lord Frieza." Zarbon said before turning to his men. "Each of us shall take a different direction. If you come across those two namekian stealers and/or Vegeta, report straight back to either me or Lord Frieza. Do not engage on your own. In any other case, we shall all report back to Lord Frieza in 3 hours."

"Right!" The squad replied, before taking off in opposite directions in search for the last Dragon Balls.


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh the manga, a place to see a grown man call a child a dumbass. Also I do have plans for more after Namek, but nothing is set right now._

* * *

 **Chapter 7** **: The Might Of The Frieza Force. The Top's Transformation.**

Goku had finally gotten used to 20g's. He needed to push himself to his limits if he wanted to be ready for Namek. There was no doubt in his mind that Vegeta would be much stronger than he was on Earth. He flipped off the machine and went downstairs for a snack. On his way to the kitchen a voice popped into his head.

 _"Hey Goku."_ King Kai said. _"How's your training goin'?"_

 _"It's going great, King Kai. I've already nailed 20g's and I'm ready to kick it up to 30."_ Goku replied. _"Speaking of training, how are Piccolo and the others doing?"_

 _"Oh they're doing great. They've all made tons of progress."_ King Kai said. _"But that's not why I'm here, Goku. I forgot to tell you something last time we talked. It's not just Vegeta and your friends on Namek. Someone far stronger than Vegeta's there too. Goku, I want you to promise me you'll stay away from him."_

 _"But King Kai,"_ Goku whined, _"I don't want to sit back and watch the strong guys. I want to fight them."_

 _"Absolutely not!"_ King Kai demanded. _"You are not to go anywhere near someone who makes even me shudder."_

 _"But King Kai..."_ Goku whined.

 _"Don't listen to him, Goku."_ Piccolo chimed in. _"Just don't go fighting him without me. I don't want you hogging all the fun."_

 _"You got it, Piccolo."_ Goku said. _"I promise I won't go anywhere near him for now, King Kai."_

 _"Goku, I don't want you near him at al-"_ King Kai said. It was too late. Goku had cut the connection.

"Damn that man." King Kai mumbled.

Goku raced back to the gravity machine and leaned over the console controls. _Just because I can't fight him when I arrive, doesn't mean I can't be prepared for him. Let's see if I can handle 50 times Earth's gravity._ He thought to himself.

* * *

Krillin and the namekian dashed as fast as they could towards the elder's house. Krillin wished that they would get there sooner. The planet's silence shook him to his core. Nothing but the wind's whistles could be heard for miles. The silence seemed deafening now that the namekians were gone.

"Hey how much longer do you think it'll take to get to your elder's?" Krillin yelled ahead to the namekian child.

"Well guessing by the positions of the suns, I'd say a few more hours." The namekian replied.

Krillin groaned at the information. He couldn't stand the vast nothingness of the planet for much longer. He was soon brought back into the reality of things by a foreboding energy. "Hide!" He yelled, darting behind a rock.

Vegeta had just left a namekian village and was searching for the next Dragon Ball when he felt two moving energies. _Probably just more fish._ He thought to himself. What soon grabbed his attention was something far stronger off in the same direction. Something he knew all too well. He immediately stopped dead in his tracks and went straight for this energy, passing straight by Krillin and the namekian.

Krillin watched as Vegeta flew straight past them. "What could he be going after? He clearly doesn't sense the Dragon Ball or he'd be going in the other direc-" He said stopping abruptly at the realization of another energy. "We gotta go now!" He yelled, grabbing the namekian and taking off.

* * *

Zarbon flew over the river, frantically searching for another village. "We couldn't have wiped out every namekian on the planet. Not one this size atleast. There has to be another village. If only I still had a scouter." He said to himself. He could faintly make out a blue glow coming straight at him. He realized too late what the glow was coming from.

Vegeta and Zarbon collided head on, coming face to face with each other.

"Fancy seeing you out here, Zarbon." Vegeta mocked. "Finally decided to stop holding daddy Frieza's hand and venture out into the world by yourself, did you?"

"How dare you talk to your superior that way!" Zarbon demanded. "Just who do you think you are!"

"My superior?" Vegeta chuckled. "Oh that's rich. Do you honestly think I'm below you Zarbon?"

"You know you've always been beneath me Vegeta." Zarbon said. "Nothing could ever change that."

"Try telling that to Dodoria." Vegeta chuckled. "He was as strong as you, wasn't he?"

"Yes he was." Zarbon said. "Oh don't tell me _you_ beat him."

"Hit the nail right on the head." Vegeta said. "The bastard couldn't even put up a fight."

"Your bluffing!" Zarbon said. "There's no way he could've been beaten by the likes of you, let alone not even match you in a fight!"

"Believe what you want, Zarbon, but it's all true." Vegeta said. "Although what he told me was interesting. Is it true that Frieza was the one who destroyed Planet Vegeta and not an asteroid?"

"How did you find out about that?" Zarbon gasped.

"So it's true then, isn't it?" Vegeta said. "Then it's also true that Frieza is scared of the saiyans."

"Frieza was scared of the saiyan _s_." Zarbon said, putting emphasis on the plural. "A single saiyan isn't something Lord Frieza would even bat an eye to. Clearly you haven't learned from Bardock's example, have you?"

"Bardock was a fool for going up against something without knowing what it was, let alone by himself." Vegeta retorted. "I won't be making the same mistakes."

Zarbon burst into laughter. "You think you could take down Lord Frieza by yourself! Not even immortality would help you with that!" He said through his laughter.

"I won't need immortality to send him to Hell." Vegeta said.

The saiyan moved quickly, landing his knee into Zarbon's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Zarbon replied with a fist to the saiyan's gut. The saiyan was knocked back a bit, but quickly bounced back with a series of quick punches. Zarbon disappeared from view and reappeared far behind Vegeta. He extended his arm and fired a large, red beam straight at the saiyan. Vegeta simply swatted outwards and knocked the beam away.

* * *

Krillin watched as a large light came from the direction of the fight. A few seconds later he felt the blast's residue hit him in the face, almost like a punch. "Good thing we're not involved in that. I'd get destroyed by either one of them." Krillin said. They continued to fly along until Krillin came to a realization. "I can go full speed while Vegeta's distracted. Hopefully he won't notice the energy spike." He grabbed hold of the namekian and sped off at full speed to the guardian of Planet Namek.

* * *

Zarbon was shocked at the level of power that Vegeta had displayed. "H-How could you have deflected t-that so easily?" He cried out.

Vegeta let out a short chuckle and stared straight into Zarbon's eyes. "It's simple, Zarbon. I'm just stronger than you." In a flash he was next to Zarbon, who extended his fist to catch Vegeta. The saiyan quickly caught him and tossed him away into the sky. When Zarbon looked back, Vegeta was already above him. He kicked downwards, catching Zarbon in the head, sending him straight into the ground. As he got back to his feet, another kick to his back sent him flying face first into the dirt.

"Is that all you have, Zarbon?" Vegeta scoffed. "I expected much, much more from one of Frieza's top generals."

Zarbon chuckled as he rose onto his hands and knees before fully standing up. "You think that's all I can give you, you ape. No. I have something that will multiply my strength tenfold."

"What?" Vegeta laughed. "Do you turn into a giant ape as well?"

"Oh heavens no!" Zarbon said in disgust. "But this transformation does make me look quite ape-ish."

Zarbon let out a low roar as his body began to swell in size. His chest bulged with muscle as his facial features began to twist and distort.

Vegeta was left astonished by the size of Zarbon after he transformed. "I can see why you don't use this more often." Vegeta laughed. "Where's the fun in a fight when your opponent would just run away in fright?"

"Enjoy this, Vegeta." Zarbon said. "It'll be the last thing you do before I crush your lungs!"

Zarbon raced forward and plowed his knee into Vegeta's gut. He swiped out with his arm and knocked Vegeta straight in the face. He kicked up upwards and connected with the saiyan's jaw, sending him straight up. He grabbed Vegeta's ankle and threw sideways into a nearby rocky hillside. Before he could get back up, Zarbon grabbed him at the back of the head and repeatedly slammed his face into the rocks.

Vegeta found an opening to jump backwards, blood trickling from cuts all over his face. "I-I WON'T LOSE!" He yelled, an aura surrounding his body.

Zarbon took his chance to charge Vegeta, blasting him with a series of punches and kicks. Vegeta tried to fight back but couldn't keep up with the speed of the general. Zarbon planted another kick to Vegeta's face, sending him flying backwards. He charged up a ki blast and fired it at Vegeta. The energy caught Vegeta's midsection and carried him downwards. The energy flipped Vegeta around and exploded beneath him, knocking him outwards into the dirt. Zarbon fired off a volley of ki blasts at Vegeta, who ran as fast as he could to avoid being hit. The saiyan jumped to the side and fired at Zarbon, who knocked the blast away. Zarbon fired back at the saiyan, who dodged the attack, giving Zarbon an opening to plant his knee into Vegeta's gut again.

"Fight back as hard as you can! It'll only make this all the more enjoyable for me!" Zarbon said.

* * *

Krillin and the namekian stopped at the bursts of energy coming from behind them. "This is insane. We've got a huge distance between us and I can still feel their energies." The duo were stunned at the amount of energy that radiated towards them. "Come on. It can't be that much farther now, can it?" Krillin said.

The namekian quietly shook his head at Krillin. Krillin grabbed onto the youth again and took off again at full speed.

* * *

Vegeta and Zarbon charged full speed at each other. The two connected with Zarbon's arm slamming into Vegeta's head. He grabbed the saiyan's arm and spun around while wrapping his arm around Vegeta's neck, locking him in place. "As hideous as this form may be, it makes snapping your neck much easier. Almost like breaking a twig." Zarbon said.

With his free arm Vegeta planted his elbow into Zarbon's side over and over again. The abuse to his side caused Zarbon to lose his grip on Vegeta. The two floated away from each other, with Zarbon coughing up a deal of blood.

 _This was all useless. I was fool for thinking Earth prepared me for all this._ Vegeta thought to himself.

Zarbon landed several heavy kicks to Vegeta, followed up with a heavy blow to the head. He grabbed onto Vegeta and flew straight downwards at full speed. "Let's finish this up, Vegeta. It's time to put you out of your misery." Zarbon said. He threw Vegeta directly into the ground as he let go. The saiyan landed with an explosion that created a sizeable crater.

As the dust cleared over the crater, Zarbon hovered above the crash site. "The fool really hasn't learned anything from Bardock. He truly thought he knew what he was up against."

The few rocks seperating the river and the crater split open, flooding the crater and submerging Vegeta. "Water, water everywhere, and no corpse to be found. If he somehow survived that beating, he'll surely drown from all the water." Zarbon taunted.

Zarbon body bulged outwards before returning to it's original shape. "I can't believe that a monkey forced me to transform. I should go and report this to Lord Frieza. He'll be pleased to hear that Vegeta's been taken care of."

* * *

Orlen flew over the valleys of Namek following Zarbon's orders. He had no clue how long he had been flying for after the destruction of his scouter. He soon came across a ransacked village, much to his surprise. "How is this possible? We haven't been over in this direction yet. Who could've done this?" He said to himself. His eyes settled upon a moving figure by the lake. One of the namekians had survived Vegeta's attack and was determined to reclaim the Dragon Ball.

The namekian slowly inched his way closer and closer to the water. As he came near, a shadow crept over him, causing him to look up.

Orlen stood over the broken namekian. "Care to explain what happened to this village and its Dragon Ball?" Orlen demanded.

"The-The saiyan came..." The namekian gasped.

"Smells like Vegeta's doing. I'll have to report this directly to Lord Frieza." Orlen said.

As he turned to leave, the namekian grabbed onto his ankle. "P-Please..." He coughed. "He...lp me..."

"Do I look like a doctor to you?" Orlen said coldly. He fired off a single shot, killing the dying namekian. With the namekian dead he took off to report back to Frieza.


	8. Chapter 8

_Watched Cells at Work! Good show._

* * *

 **Chapter 8** **: A Gracious Greeting With The Grand Elder. Frieza's Temper Tested.**

The waters gleaned below Krillin as he and the namekian approached the home of the planet's guardian. "It's just up ahead." The namekian called. "Over there, on that rock spire."

Krillin flew up to the house that sat atop the spire. The house was placed right in the middle of the platform, adorned with bulbous windows and a small, upper area but no visible entrance. "Let's just hope we're the first ones here. What with this place so out there, I wouldn't be surprised if Frieza or one of his lackeys found it first." Krillin said.

The namekian looked down worriedly as the duo cautiously approached the building. As they neared, a panel on the side of the home opened upwards, and a taller namekian appeared from inside.

The young namekian instantly ran to the older namekian and embraced him. "Nail!" He cried. "You're okay!"

"It is great to see you again, Dende. It has been too long, brother." Nail said to the child. "It is pleasing to know you made it here safely, along with our visitor. Come."

Dende passed under Nail's arm into the dark room that waited beyond the doorway. As Krillin went to follow the young namekian, Nail stuck out his arm, stopping him.

"While our father has been expecting you and my brother," He said politely, "It is customary on our planet for one to prove their worthiness before entering the home of a Dragon Ball. If you would please." The warrior tossed off his vest and scarf and readied a stance, with Krillin following suit.

Krillin ran straight for Nail and delivered a heavy punch to his chest. His attack seemed to have no effect on the namekian, who struck Krillin with the back of his hand, almost sending Krillin off the edge of the spire.

"I applaud you. You actually made an effort to fight with me. A man of ill intention would have simply blown into my father's home and taken the Dragon Ball. He would have no need for me." Nail said, extending his hand to Krillin. When the fighter rose back to his feet, Nail had one question for him. "What is it that you will wish upon the Dragon Balls for?" He asked.

"I wish to revive my friends who were killed by the saiyans back on Earth." Krillin replied immediately.

Nail nodded his head respectfully and motioned into the home. Krillin entered the dark room and was astonished by the the large figure sat in front of the entrance.

"Welcome, little one." The Elder said. "I am the guardian of this planet. And who might you be?"

"My name is Krillin. And I come from the planet, Earth." Krillin said.

"So you hail from Earth, do you? Tell me, did Katas' son ever make it there safely?" The Elder asked.

"Who?" Krillin asked.

"So you do not know his fate? Well that is a shame." The Elder said. "But it is besides the point. First, I would like to thank you for bringing my son safely to me. The deaths of my children bring me a grief unimaginable. The weight on my heart is so greatly unbearable that I feel as though my time here may not last all the more longer."

The Elder flew into a coughing fit, causing his two children to rush to his side to aid him. "I am fine, my children. There is no need for concern right now." The Elder said. He returned his attention to Krillin and continued. "Secondly, I want you take this Dragon Ball into your protection. I have heard your intentions from your test with Nail. I can sense an overwhelming good coming from within you and I feel there would be no better person to entrust with this responsibility." He took the Dragon Ball off its pedestal atop his throne and handed it over to Krillin. "Protect this to the ends of our world. Do not let it fall into the hands of those who would wish to use them for evil." He told Krillin.

"I promise to do my best, sir." Krillin said.

"Thank you." The Elder said. "Now before you go, I wish of you to stand beside me for a moment."

"Okay?" Krillin questioned.

When he took his place by the Elder's throne, the grand namekian placed his hand on Krillin's head and closed his eyes. Krillin felt a great surge of energy quickly fill his body. The namekian's face, however, quickly turned sour and his eyes flew open in terror. "So Katas' son did make it to Earth." He said quietly. "The poor planet, having to face such terrible evil."

Krillin cut into the Elder's thoughts. "Excuse me, sir, but what is it that you did to me?" He asked.

"I have drawn from deep within you a power that was not yet known to yourself." The Elder said.

"This...This is amazing!" Krillin said, a white aura surrounding his body. "Quick question, sir, but you wouldn't mind doing this again with my friend, would you?"

"As long as your friend has an untapped power laying deep within him, I can perform this once more." The Elder replied.

"Thank you, sir. I'll return soon." Krillin said, racing out the door, Dragon Ball in hand. His newly unlocked power tore through the rocks and water as he flew past.

* * *

Frieza was busy rescheduling his stay on Namek. The deaths of Cui and Dodoria, as well as an entire squadron, had set back his plans by weeks. Not only was his schedule off, but his entire crew was stretched to its ends trying to maintain the ship as well as find the last two Dragon Balls. Frieza let out a sigh as Zarbon's voice rang through the door's intercom.

"Enter." Frieza said. Zarbon stepped into the room and took a knee. "Please tell you have any information about the last two Dragon Balls."

"I am sorry to report that I came across no villages while I was out." Zarbon said. "However; I have more pleasing news. Vegeta will no longer be an obstacle for us during our stay here."

"Wonderful." Frieza said. "Now are you completely sure that Vegeta is dead?"

"Well, not entirely, sir." Zarbon said.

Frieza scowled at this information. He struck Zarbon with his tail, knocking him. "You're telling me that you're not even sure he's dead?" He yelled.

"B-But, Lord Frieza," Zarbon said, his face turning a striking red, "He was completely submerged underwater, there was no way to tell. Besides, it's not possible that Vegeta could've survived the thrashing I gave him."

"You didn't check for a body because it was underwater?" Frieza yelled again. "How do expect to get anything done if you are too afraid to get a little wet!"

"B-But, my Lord-" Zarbon said.

"Zip it." Frieza said. "During your little throwdown with Vegeta did it ever occur to you that he might know where a Dragon Ball is? And besides all this, since when have you had the authority to give an order such as that without consulting with me first?"

"I'm- I'm sorry, my Lord. I'll leave right away and go find, Vegeta." Zarbon said, hurrying up to his feet.

As he turned to leave the room, an urgent knock pounded on the door. "Enter." Frieza said. The door opened and in stepped Orlen, who quickly took a knee.

"Lord Frieza, I have news regarding the Dragon Balls." Orlen said. "While out on patrol I came across one of the villages we hadn't been to yet. Oddly enough, the entire thing was destroyed and the Dragon Ball was gone. Fortunately, a sole survivor was among the rubble and I was able to learn that Vegeta had been to the village."

"And what of the survivor?" Frieza asked.

"I have already dealt with him, my Lord." Orlen said.

"What?" Frieza said, his face turning sour. "You mean to tell me you took it upon yourself to kill the only witness to the crime!"

"My-My lord, please, I can explain." Orlen cried.

Frieza said nothing as his eyes flashed gold and Orlen exploded on the spot. "Zarbon, you had better hope that Vegeta is still alive and kicking or your punishment will be nowhere near as merciful as his." He said.

Zarbon's face flooded with fear as he bolted out of the ship and into the green sky.

Frieza watched as Zarbon's aura disappeared from the sky before summoning Appule into the room. "Appule, I want you to contact Frieza Planet 1 and order us new scouters. Have them be delivered in the care of the Ginyu Force. I want them here in no later than five days." He ordered.

"On it, sir." Appule said.

* * *

Zarbon descended down into the crater that held the body of Vegeta. He dove into the water and spotted Vegeta at the very bottom. He tossed Vegeta onto the bank and placed his fingers at the saiyan's neck. He was pleased to find a pulse still beating within the saiyan's body. "This may very well be the first time I'm happy to see you alive, Vegeta." Zarbon said, hoisting him over his shoulder. "You are a lot more resilient than I had originally thought."

* * *

Gohan sprung back and forth while delivering furious blows to the air. Bulma was busy fiddling with the Dragon Radar when a single dot appeared on the screen and began moving towards them. "Hey, Gohan. Come and take a look at this." She said. "I guess Krillin was successful in getting that Dragon Ball, huh?"

Gohan was ecstatic that Krillin was on his way back, but noticed that another dot had shown up on the radar. "Hey Bulma." He said. "Look at that. Somebody must've missed one of the Dragon Balls."

Bulma fiddled with the radar some more and, sure enough, one of the Dragon Balls was seperate from the rest of them. "I wonder why they haven't found that one yet." She said.

"Here let me see." Gohan said, taking the scouter. He oriented himself so that he was facing the Dragon Ball and let out a small gasp. "T-That's where Vegeta was earlier!" He said.

"What!" Bulma said. "Why would he just leave a Dragon Ball?"

"I don't know. But I'm not letting him come back for it." He said. "Tell Krillin I've gone after another Dragon Ball. I'll be back soon." With Dragon Radar in hand he took off towards the Dragon Ball and was surprised that he couldn't find any power levels. "With no one around here taking the Dragon Ball will be easy."

* * *

Whirrs and flashes came from the controls of Vegeta's healing tank. Zarbon watched anxiously as Appule adjusted the dials to try and stabilize Vegeta's vitals. "You're lucky I had just finished up Lord Frieza's orders, Zarbon." Appule said. "I don't know what you and Orlen said, but man was he furious afterwards. I still can't believe he wants the Ginyus to come to Namek."

"Appule, you better be lucky that Vegeta makes it through this, or I will make sure you go down with me." Zarbon said.

Appule gulped and focused more on his work. "Yeah... lucky. It'll be a miracle if he does manage to make it through this. He's so badly beaten that even if his wounds do heal, there's an extremely slim chance he regain consciousness."

"Just do whatever it takes to keep him alive, Appule!." Zarbon ordered, turning for the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to report back to Lord Frieza. Let's hope that he's in better mood than before."


	9. Chapter 9

_I suggest you atleast read Chapter 1's rewrite, as well as chapter three when it comes out, as they do have a bit of reworking of medium details. But you don't have to. Also how about a QnA for chapter 10? No? I just want something to put up here._

* * *

 **Chapter 9** **: Plan To Take Back The Dragon Balls. The Saiyan Must Fall.**

Appule sat at the controls of the healing pod. In between trying to keep Vegeta stabilized and Zarbon barking orders at him, the alien was having a hard time keep his head on straight. He pounded his fist onto the controls and walked in front of the pod. "It's not fair, Vegeta." He said. "As if it wasn't enough that we're all up to our necks with the whole Dragon Ball affair, I have Zarbon treating me as though this is all somehow MY fault." He paced back and forth rubbing his temples. "Maybe if he had held back just slightly, we wouldn't be in this mess right now." He took a deep breath and helmed the healing pod's controls again.

He stablized Vegeta's vitals once more before letting out a sigh. "It's not like we can do anything about it." He said. "All we really can do is cross our fingers and pray you heal up properly." He pushed a button on the wall and a panel folded downwards, giving him a place to sit.

As he watched Vegeta float around in the pod, he thought he had started drifting off when the saiyan opened his eyes and stared at him. Only when the pod began glowing with a bright light did reality hit him, and he began fumbling with the door in fear.

* * *

"And how is Vegeta doing, Zarbon?" Frieza asked.

"His vitals were beginning to stabilize independently last time I checked in." Zarbon replied. "It won't be much longer until he fully recovers, my Lord."

"That's wonderful news, Zarbon." Frieza said. "For you."

A pang of fear shot through Zarbon's heart. "Truly, sir." Zarbon said.

Suddenly the whole ship began to shake violently following a loud explosion, almost knocking Frieza and Zarbon off their feet.

"That sounded as though it came from down the hall." Zarbon said.

* * *

Vegeta stepped on Appule's temple and chuckled. "Guess you didn't account for the healing rate of a saiyan." He said. He looked around for a second before taking aim at a wall. "Now then."

* * *

Zarbon and Frieza raced through the halls of the ship, soon to be met with another explosion. "That sounded like it came from the healing chamber." Zarbon said.

Both of them raced to the healing pod's to find the door blasted open and a large hole leading right outside the ship. Zarbon raced to the newly made exit and scanned the area. "No no no no no!" He yelled. "Damn him! Vegeta's escaped, sir."

Frieza ran up beside him and whacked him with his tail. "Well don't just stand there!" He ordered. "Go after him, dimwit!"

"Yes, my Lord!" Zarbon said. He took off through the hole and began scouting the area.

"He can't have gotten far!" Frieza yelled. "Bring him back to me in a heap of broken bones for all I care! Just find him or so help me I will have your head on a pike!"

Vegeta peered from around a corner. _That's right, Frieza. Continue on with your goose chase._ He ran down the hall of the ship into Frieza's quarters. He let out a low laugh at the sight of all five Dragon Balls sitting there neatly. "He couldn't have made this any easier." He chuckled.

* * *

Gohan flew along following the scouter's signal. Before long he came upon the ruins of a namekian village, with no sign of life anywhere. He slowly walked through the village, horrified at what Vegeta had done. As he came upon the bodies of the elder and the child, he stood still at the sight. "Vegeta.." Gohan said. "You monster."

* * *

Zarbon darted back and forth between the rocks surrounding the ship. So far he couldn't find any sign that Vegeta had been there, let alone anything had been there. "Don't think you can escape me, Vegeta!" He yelled out. "I will find you, you rat! Nobody could've gotten far so quickly!"

"Zarbon, you incompetant fool!" Frieza yelled.

"Lord Frieza, I-" Zarbon said, before a purple beam shot towards him, narrowly missing.

"Zarbon, do know I hold you responsible on all accounts for this!" Frieza yelled. "If I was you I'd start searching harder and faster! Now move!"

* * *

Vegeta watched Zarbon move back and forth through the ship's front window. "Yes, yes. Keep going, moron." He said. He made a count of all the Dragon Balls in the room and chuckled. "I hate to be an unforgiving guest, Frieza, but I really must be taking what's mine." He stopped for a second as he heard footsteps run past outside the door. "Problem is, escaping with all five of these things is much easier said than done."

He thought for a second before gathering a large amount of energy into his fist. "Time for Plan B." He said. He popped outside the doorway and began to yell. "Hey, Frieza! Before concerning yourself with extra affairs, you should check to make sure your own house is in order first!" He yelled, before letting the energy fly out of his hand and down the hall.

Both Frieza and Zarbon stopped to look as the energy made contact with a wall, exploding on impact. Zarbon made a break for the hole when a portion of the ship exploded beneath him, a wall of fire engulfing him entirely. He popped out of the inferno and into the air. Parts of his armor were broken off in the explosion, as well as his cape being destroyed by the fire. Parts of his hair were also singed, his pony tail almost completely destroyed. "You-" He yelled. "YOU BASTARD!"

Vegeta ducked back into the room as a plume of fire roared past the door. He gathered his energy as he raced towards the window. He let out a yell as he fired straight through the window leaving a massive hole. He grabbed each Dragon Ball and threw it through the hole as hard as he could before taking off after them.

* * *

Frieza and Zarbon raced through the halls as the ship exploded around them. Frieza's men were scurrying around trying to find an exit. Some got caught in the explosions, while others carried each other outside into the open air.

"Could you tell where his voice came from, my Lord?" Zarbon asked.

A wall of fire exploded in front of them, causing both of them to fall back a bit. Frieza stared dead into the fire, his eyes filled with rage. "He's pilfering my Dragon Balls right under my nose!" He screamed. He turned to Zarbon and pointed towards the exit. "Get outside and go around, you dolt!" He barked.

As the fire cleared Frieza ran for the entrance to his quarters, only to find Vegeta and the Dragon Balls already gone. "NO!" He screamed.

Zarbon appeared in front of the window to see Frieza beginning to have a meltdown. He turned to face the cliffside and scanned the area. "YOU THIEVING BASTARD!" He yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU DAMNED APE!" He frantically searched the area but came up with nothing.

"Lord Frieza, c-could he perhaps still be on the ship?" He asked.

"You're the one responsible for losing him, Zarbon!" Frieza yelled. "This is your mess, you fix it!"

"Yes, my Lord." Zarbon said.

Vegeta listened from behind a rock before slipping down into the lake. _Those idiots think I'd take my escape through the sky, but I wasn't born yesterday._ He thought to himself, swimming away through the waters.

* * *

Zarbon slammed into the wall and slid downwards. Frieza stood before him, his entire body teeming with anger. "Absolutely unacceptable!" He yelled. He wrapped his tail around Zarbon's neck and hoisted him into the air. "It is YOUR fault Vegeta and my Dragon Balls were able to slip through our fingers, you imbecile!" He yelled, flinging Zarbon back down to the floor.

Zarbon gasped for air as Frieza came to stand above him. "I will conduct my own search throughout whatever is left of my ship. You are to go and search the surrounding area." Frieza said. He placed his finger between Zarbon's eyes, a ball energy placed between the two. "But be warned that if Vegeta is not standing in front of me within the hour, I will not hesitate to substitute your life for his, understand!" He said.

"Understood, sir." Zarbon gulped.

* * *

Gohan followed the Dragon Ball's signal through the village. He stopped short as he came to the lake, the signal still directly in front of him. "It's not in the houses?" He questioned. He pressed a button on the radar and the screen zoomed in, showing the Dragon Ball as right off the coast. "Oh I get it." He said. "Not even Vegeta would search underwater."

He dove into the lake and continued following the signal. Soon enough he came across the Dragon Ball, nestled between a couple of rocks. He grabbed the Dragon Ball and swam up to the surface. He hovered over the lake's surface and stared at the Dragon Ball. "I found you." He said.

* * *

Vegeta broke through the surface of the water and gasped for air. He climbed up onto dry land and began looking around. "Alright they have to be around here somewhere." He said.

He began walking around before noticing a glare coming from near a rock. As he approached the rock, he was happy to see that the Dragon Balls had made a safe journey. "Perfect." He laughed. "Now I just need to collect the one I stowed away underwater, and I'll be one step away from all seven."

As he hid the Dragon Balls inside of an inlet, he felt a great surge energy coming straight towards. "No way that idiot's found me already." He said. "No. No it's way too low to be Zarbon."

He watched as Krillin came barreling through the sky, a Dragon Ball grasped between his hands.

"The earthling?!" He said. "He wasn't this strong a few hours ago. And where'd he find a Dragon Ball?"

He watched as Krillin's aura disappeared from the sky before letting out a laugh. "Well I guess fortune has favored me today, hasn't it?" He laughed. He took off after Krillin, his laughs still filling the air.

* * *

Zarbon searched through every nook and cranny in search of Vegeta. "Where are you." He said. He tossed away of rock he could find before settling down. "With the way things are going, I think I'll just have to hide myself away." He blasted away a rock in frustration. "If only I had my scouter!" He yelled.

He continued searching through every crevice he could find, coming up with nothing. "You are determined to be the end of me, aren't you, Vegeta?" He said.

Suddenly, a white aura lit up the sky, causing Zarbon to go wide-eyed. "There!" He said, before looking closer to see that it was just the earthling. "Damn it. It's just the insect who saved that namekian and ruined my nose. And I'm going crazy in anger, or is that a Dragon Ball?"

Suddenly another aura filled the sky, following behind the earthling's. "Vegeta!" He yelled, realizing who the aura belonged to. "I got you now, you monkey bastard! Prepare to rue the day you messed with Lord Frieza!" He took off in hot pursuit of the saiyan and the earthling, going straight through anything in his path.

* * *

The trio darted through the open namekian skies, a tricolor aura filling the air. Before long Vegeta took notice of another power level following behind him. "Now that has to be Zarbon." He chuckled. "Couldn't leave well enough alone, could he? Well, I guess today truly is my lucky day. Now I get to kill two birds with one stone."

Krillin dropped down infront of Bulma, causing her to fall behind a rock in surprise. She peered over the rock to find Krillin staring down at her. "What the hell is wrong with you!" She screamed. "Don't you know your supposed to warn people before making a sudden appearance like that!" She began to calm down after noticing the Dragon Ball in Krillin's hands. "You actually found a Dragon Ball? They're so big here compared to home." She said.

"Yeah." Krillin chuckled. "But you should've seen the Grand Elder. The guy is absolutely amazing." He peered behind Bulma and into the cave. "Is Gohan in there? I need to get him up to the Elder's place and fast." He said.

"Actually he went off on his own for a little bit." Bulma said. "One of the Dragon Balls popped up on the radar over by the village Vegeta was at earlier."

"You can't be serious." Krillin said. "You're joking, aren't you?"

Suddenly a large power level appeared right on top of them, sending Krillin into shock. "Bulma, a huge power level just appeared out of nowhere." He said.

"Is it Gohan? That didn't take him long." She said.

"We're not that lucky, Bulma." Krillin replied.

Vegeta descended down infront of them, his presence seeming to stop time for the earthlings. "Interesting that our paths crossed again so far away from your home, earthlings." He said. "I was honestly surprised when I felt your energies when I landed on this planet. Never would have thought your kind would be able to figure out space travel." He took a few steps forward and crossed his arms. "Now either you two can stay put for right now, or you can run and make everything much, much uglier." He said. "But I suggest you both tidy yourselves up, because it seems we have an unexpected guest coming by."

He stood and watched as Zarbon descended from the sky, coming to halt above the trio. Bulma instantly began swooning over him, her face turning a bright red. "He's cute." She swooned. "With a face like his, he has to be here to whisk us away to safety."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Krillin said.

Zarbon and Vegeta stared each other down, their gazes unwavering from one another. Krillin cowered into the Dragon Ball. "Can this get any worse." He said.

Bulma leaned over him in a love-struck daze. "What do you mean?" She asked. "He's gorgeous."

Krillin gasped in disbelief and turned to Bulma. "Are you crazy?" He asked. "Haven't you heard of not judging a book by its cover?"

"Yeah, but..." She said. "Just look at his eyes."

"Believe me. I don't need to look at anything on him." Krillin said.

She dug her elbows into Krillin's shoulder and leaned onto her hands. "You were saying?" She swooned.

Krillin sighed in defeat and turned back to the staredown. "Ya know, I'm starting to feel sorry for Yamcha." He said.

Zarbon scoffed as he pulled away his gaze. "So you continously make a fool out of me but just want to stand around and gawk at me now, huh?" He said. "And don't think I haven't noticed you, baldy. I haven't forgotten what you did to my nose back at that village."

"Oh please." Vegeta laughed. "A bruised and bloody nose is nothing compared to what you look like right now, Zarbon."

"Quite." Zarbon said. "And I have you to thank for that Vegeta. Your little firework demonstration earlier really put on quite the show."

Bulma pushed past Krillin and called out to Zarbon. "Hey big guy!" She called. "I'm rootin' for ya all the way!"

"Oh look, Zarbon. Your first fan." Vegeta scoffed. "You must feel so proud."

"Mock me while you still can, Vegeta." Zarbon said. "It'll be quite enjoyable to watch Lord Frieza put your mouth through the wringer. Sooner or later you will tell us where the Dragon Balls are."

"Tough chance." Vegeta said, readying a stance.

Zarbon ran at Vegeta and swung, the saiyan effortlessly dodging each attack. Zarbon flew after Vegeta, who let loose a flurry of ki attacks. Zarbon vanished and reappeared behind Vegeta. He fired off a ki beam, which the saiyan deflected using his own ki. Zarbon took his chance and struck Vegeta in the face. Krillin and Bulma dodged past every beam that came hurling towards the ground, managing to make it inside the cave.

"I've had enough of you!" Zarbon said, punching outwards with a fist of ki.

Vegeta dodged past the beam and delivered to Zarbon's jaw, sending him straight to the ground. He landed on his knee and got back up to run at Vegeta. He kicked outwards at the saiyan, who vanished and appeared behind Zarbon.

"Come on now!" Vegeta said. "Don't keep holding back at me!"

Zarbon let out a chuckle and began swelling up into his transformed state, putting Krillin and Bulma into a state of shock.

"You win!" Bulma said. "He's a bad guy!"

"His power just shot through the roof!" Krillin said. "This isn't good!"

Zarbon shot towards Vegeta and fired off an energy beam. The saiyan shot the beam before it could hit him but was blown back by the explosion's energy. He hit the ground and waited for Zarbon to charge him. _Yes. Take the bait._ He thought.

Zarbon swung at Vegeta, who hit the ground, dodging the attack. Just before Zarbon could strike, Vegeta grabbed a fistful of dirt and launched himself into the sky. As Zarbon flew at Vegeta, he let go of the dirt, letting it fall into Zarbon's eyes.

"Damn you!" Zarbon said, rubbing his eyes free of dirt.

Vegeta moved behind Zarbon and plunged his fist into Zarbon's armor and fired. Zarbon was sent recoiling and was met again by Vegeta, who slammed his fists into Zarbon's forehead, sending into the waters below. He fired several ki bolts at Zarbon, causing the water to swell and overflow its banks.

"Bulma, we gotta go!" Krillin said. "Come on!"

"Are you insane!" Bulma said. "He'll pound us into the dirt if we run!"

"He'll pound us into the dirt even if we stay!" Krillin said. "Atleast this way we might have a chance!" He grabbed Bulma's wrist and began running as fast as he could.

Vegeta noticed the two making a run for it and fired infront of their path. "Oh no you don't!" He yelled.

Krillin stopped and pulled Bulma back as the bolts hit the ground and exploded the area. "Great." He said. "Can nothing get past this lunatic?"

* * *

Gohan furrowed his brow at the amount of energy he was feeling. "That's coming from where I left Bulma." He said. "I have to hurry." He used his energy to go even faster, leaving a much brighter streak through the sky.

* * *

Zarbon and Vegeta furiously exchanged blows as they descended to the ground. The two seperated as they touched down, Zarbon looking the worse of the two. The majority of his armor was now missing and patches of his hair were completely gone.

"You aren't looking so good, Zarbon." Vegeta laughed. "Maybe you should head back to Frieza and heal up. Who knows? Maybe you'll power up just like a saiyan can."

Bulma and Krillin were entirely confused at what Vegeta said, but Zarbon just got even angrier. "Laugh it up!" He yelled. "Nothing'll seem that funny when I'm done with you!" He charged at Vegeta and swung, his punch exponentially slower than before.

"Come on, Zarbon." Vegeta said, throwing the punch away. "I know that you can do so much better than this."

"Shut up!" Zarbon said, swinging again. "Your power pales in comparison to mine! It's always been that way!"

Vegeta swiftly dodged Zarbon and knocked him backwards. "Of all the people in Frieza's army, you should know saiyans the best, Zarbon." He said. "Our little skirmish earlier brought me to near death. But as a saiyan, things like that will only make me stronger."

"So what!" Zarbon roared. "An ape like you can deal with the Reaper as many times as you like, but you'll never even reach a tenth of my power in this form!" He charged straight at Vegeta, his arm pulled back, ready to strike with everything he had.

The saiyan simply moved out of Zarbon's path and plunged his fist into Zarbon's gut, blood dripping down his glove. Zarbon let out gasps in a mixture of pain, fear, and surprise.

"V-Vegeta... please." He cried. "I was just... just following o-orders. H-have m-mer... cy."

"After all these years of being taunted and spat at. Years of being used as a punching bag and cannon fodder. Years of being treated as some low-class scum." Vegeta said. "And you expect me to show you mercy."

"P-Please... hear me o-out." Zarbon grunted. "F-Frieza will... will k-kill me if I... I return to h-him. W-We could... join f-forces and get rid of h-him."

Vegeta was disgusted at the lack of honor and loyalty within Zarbon. With a second thought he fired off an energy beam, blasting Zarbon into the distance, the blast killing him almost instantly. Vegeta's glove dripped with Zarbon's blood as Vegeta let out a low chuckle.


	10. Chapter 10

_The rewrites for chapters 3 and 4 are finished and have been posted._

* * *

 **Chapter 10** **:** _ **Theft Right Under His Nose. Vegeta's Plan Begins To Falter.**_

Bulma and Krillin stood wide-eyed and terrified as smoke still billowed from Vegeta's glove. "You're a disgrace, Zarbon." The saiyan said. "Loyal to your own ends."

He wiped the blood off of his glove and turned to the two earthlings. "I believe we have some unfinished business." Vegeta said. "Your strength has increased tremendously since we last met, Baldy. But don't think that you can ever match up to me. Just hand over the Dragon Ball you have there and things won't get ugly."

"On one condition." Krillin said. "Give us your word that you'll just take this and leave us alone."

"Trying to bargain, eh?" Vegeta chuckled. "I suppose killing you both would just be a waste of my energy. I just want the Dragon Ball."

"You mean that?" Krillin asked.

"Don't push your luck." Vegeta replied. "Just give me the Dragon Ball and I'll be on my way."

Krillin hesitated for a moment before cautiously approaching Vegeta. He extended the Dragon Ball towards the saiyan, who took it in one hand. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood today. Now that I have all seven of these I couldn't be any happier." He said. "But I guess immortality can put a guy in a good mood too." He let out a laugh and took off, blasting dust into Krillin and Bulma's faces.

"Not to add insult to injury," Bulma said, "but you sort of blew it. What good was it to gather the Dragon Ball if you were just going to give it away."

"I didn't really have a choice, now did I?" Krillin said. "Either we gave him the Dragon Ball and got to keep our lives, or he kills us both and takes the Dragon Ball. But we still have a one-up. Gohan went to find one of the Dragon Balls, right? The problem is that Vegeta most likely hid that Dragon Ball for a reason, so we're gonna have to be careful now that we have it."

"Yeah!" Bulma said. "And since Gohan had the radar, he should be making his way back right now."

"Let's just hope him and Vegeta don't cross paths." Krillin said.

* * *

Gohan soared through the sky until a sense of energy popped into his head. "Something's coming this way and it's power is enormous." He concentrated on the energy and an image of Vegeta formed in his head. "No!" He yelled, darting behind a nearby rock.

The sudden surge of energy caught Vegeta's attention, making him fly even faster. "Something's giving off a lot of energy of this way." He said.

Gohan pressed up against the rock. _I have to suppress my energy._ He thought.

"What the?" Vegeta said. "It's gone. Is my mind playing tricks on me?"

Gohan shuddered behind the rock. _Just go away. Please._ He thought.

"Whoever's down there come out now!" Vegeta called out. "I know you're here somewhere so there's no use in hiding!"

 _What do I do?_ Gohan thought.

"Show yourself before I turn this place into rubble!" Vegeta yelled.

 _He wouldn't!_ Gohan thought.

"Get out here, coward!" Vegeta yelled.

 _It's no use. I'll have to face him._ Gohan thought. _It's the only way I'll be able to keep him from getting another Dragon Ball._

"So you insist on staying hidden, huh?" Vegeta said. "This is the last chance you get before I turn this place into a crater!"

He focused energy into his hand and prepared to the blast beneath him. As he brought his hand down a voice yelled out from one of the rocks.

"WAIT!" Gohan yelled. He set the Dragon Ball down and climbed up onto the rock. "Happy?"

"Oh it's just Kakarot's little brat." Vegeta said. "I assume you came with the other Earthlings. I already had a run-in with them."

Gohan gasped as he noticed the Dragon Ball under Vegeta's arm. "How did you get that?" He asked.

"Oh this?" Vegeta said, motioning to the Dragon Ball. "This was a gift. A token of friendship, you could say. The other Earthlings were so happy to see me that they felt I should I have it."

"You monster!" Gohan yelled. "What did you do to them?"

"Relax, kid. I haven't done anything to them." Vegeta said. "But I'd be more than happy to go back there if you want me to."

Gohan was taken aback. "What?" He said.

"Truth is, I was so overjoyed of having all seven Dragon Balls that I let them live." Vegeta said.

"So you finally got what you came for?" Gohan asked, his eyes shifting to the stolen Dragon Ball.

Vegeta landed in front of Gohan, startling him. "Nevermind that." He said. "I want to know what you have in your hand there."

Gohan shielded the radar's screen from Vegeta's view. "It's a clock." He said.

"You mean to tell me that a species that can manage interstellar flight can't keep time on anything smaller?" Vegeta said.

"Maybe we prefer things that way." Gohan said. "We're not Saiyans."

"No, you aren't." Vegeta said. "Speaking of which, is Kakarot coming to Namek?"

"No, he's not." Gohan said. "We left him back on Earth. We didn't know that a bunch of bad guys like you would be here."

"So I'm a bad guy, huh?" Vegeta chuckled. "Listen here, kid. For my life, this is how I was raised. I know the Saiyan lifestyle. And you, kid? You're a Saiyan too. So is your father. We three are the last of our kind."

He placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder and leaned in. "I want you to give your father message." He said. "Listen closely."

Before he continued he slammed his knee into Gohan's gut, causing the child to keel over in pain. Vegeta placed his heel on Gohan's temple. "Tell him that he needs to start acting like a Saiyan!" Vegeta said. "Otherwise, I just might take another trip to Earth." He knocked Gohan onto his back with another kick. "And this time, there won't be a happy ending."

He stepped away from Gohan and prepared to fly off. "Just lay there for awhile and take a nap, kid." Vegeta said. "You'll need it." He took off, leaving an aura blazing through the sky.

Gohan forced himself to sit up and let out a pained chuckle. "That wasn't fun." He said. "Atleast he didn't find the Dragon Ball." He cringed at the pain of his chuckles, causing him to lose his balance and fall from the rock, landing next to the Dragon Ball. "I wish I had a senzu bean right about now." He said.

* * *

A sense of foreboding fell over Krillin. "Where is he?" He said. "Gohan should've been back by now."

Bulma appeared from inside the cave, her hair a mess. "I finished pack up our stuff into capsules." She said. "Is Gohan back yet?"

"There's no sign of him." Krillin said. "I hope he didn't run into Vegeta. The bastard knows where we are, so we gotta get out of here quickly."

Krillin heard the sound of someone flying towards them before he could sense their energy. "It's Gohan!" He said.

Gohan touched down and stumbled forward before falling to the ground. Krillin and Bulma raced for Gohan and helped him up.

"Come on, kid. Stay with me." Krillin said.

"I'm okay, Krillin." Gohan said. "I'm not going to die on you."

"Can you still fly?" Krillin asked. "We have to get outta here or Vegeta's gonna come kill us all."

"I should be able to keep going." Gohan said, standing up on his own. "I don't want to have to face Vegeta again."

* * *

Vegeta stood at the bank of the lake. "So here we are again." He chuckled. "Only this time I'm going to be ending my plan."

He dove into the lake and began scouter around for the Dragon Ball. _Prepare to see the end of your reign, Frieza._ He thought. _Just one simple wish away and it all becomes mine._

He searched around the lake for awhile without coming up with the Dragon Ball. _That's odd. It should be somewhere around here._ He swam around for awhile longer before stopping. _It's just vanished._ He thought. _But... but how could it have-?_

A realization struck Vegeta like a brick. _The kid!_ He thought. _There's no way it was a coincidence I ran into him halfway between here and that cave. But how could he have found it so easily?_ Another realization struck Vegeta. _That wasn't a clock that he had! It must've been some kind of radar! Damn it!_

The water's surface swelled as Vegeta charged straight into the air. He dashed forward at full speed, his eyes bloodshot with rage. "DAMN YOU, YOU FILTHY DOUBLECROSSERS!" He screamed. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!"

He flew right infront of the cave's entrance, the ground cracking beneath him as he landed. "Get out here and face me, you bastards!" He yelled. "Come out and fight like warriors, damn it!"

He ran into the cave and began searching every nook and cranny. His screams of rage echoed out of the cave as the whole thing exploded, Vegeta standing right in the center. "Damn it!" He yelled. "They saw me coming!"

He lept into the air and looked around. "I can't believe I fell for such a simple trick by a bunch of weaklings." Vegeta said. "And the vermin can suppress their power levels to almost nothing."

Vegeta flew off back towards the Dragon Balls he had stashed away. "It's not like they can make a wish." He said. "I hold all of the cards, so all I have to do is wait for them to come to me."

* * *

The trio hid away in a far off crevice. Gohan peered over the top of the rocks and looked around. "This place is pretty well hidden." He called down. "I think this'll work quite well."

"This is nuts." Bulma said. "You couldn't have found anywhere else to hide."

"Relax, Bulma." Krillin said. "It's not like we're gonna be here forever."

"Dad'll be here soon." Gohan said. "You can hold out till then can't you? It'll be fun."

"Oh yeah." Bulma said. "It'll be a barrel of monkeys. An elegant lady sharing a narrow crevice with two roughnecks. And there's no bathroom, I may add."

"Don't worry." Krillin said. "You'll have the place to yourself. I'm going to take Gohan to see the Grand Elder and it's gonna take awhile."

"Why do I have to go?" Gohan asked.

"So you're just going to leave me by myself again!" Bulma said. "This time with a no doubt rage-driven Saiyan roaming the planet!"

"That's the thing, Bulma." Krillin said. "It may suck for you to be alone right now, but once I get Gohan to the Elder's, he'll be able to take on Vegeta."

* * *

Three soldiers stood terrified behind Frieza, who swirled a glass of wine. "Zarbon sure is taking his sweet old time." He said, taking a sip from the glass. "Either he has fled in embarressment or was offed by Vegeta. Both options are far better alternatives to him coming back with no results."

He set down the wine and turned to face the soldiers. "If I had expected such a mess from two of my top generals, I would've just brought the Ginyu Force with me!"

* * *

Vegeta set down the Dragon Ball he got from the Earthling's down with the others and sat on it. _If the Earthling's really do have a Dragon Ball locator, then I shouldn't leave this spot._ He thought. _No doubt they'll be searching for the six I have. Nothing for me to do but wait for them to make a move._

A large red ball of energy shot through the sky, turning a nearby island into a crater. _And it appears Frieza isn't too happy either._ HE thought.

* * *

A vicious red aura flared around Frieza, who stared out the blasted window. "Vegeta..." He said. "You damned worm."

His energy formed into a ball infront of him, which he blasted through the hole in the window.

* * *

Bulma grabbed onto a rocky wall as the whole ground shook beneath her. The Dragon Ball began rolling away from her. She fumble her foot around ball trying to bring it closer. "I've had enough of this planet!" She said.

* * *

Vegeta watched as another ball of energy soared overhead, causing vicious winds inside the inlet. "I'll have to start thinking of a way to deal with this." He said. "No doubt Frieza's called reinforcements now that Dodoria AND Zarbon are gone. It'll take them a couple of days to arrive, so I need to act fast."

* * *

"At this speed, it'll take us twice as long to get there as I originally planned." Krillin said. "But if we boost our energy, then Vegeta's sure to notice us. As it stands, both of us combined couldn't take him on."

"Isn't that how it's always been?" Gohan asked. "What makes you think the Elder can even the odds?"

"Look how strong he made me." Krillin replied. "And I'm not even a Saiyan. We get him to release your hidden power, and we might just stand a chance of beating him."

* * *

One the Frieza Force's soldiers came running into Frieza's quarters. "Sir, the Ginyu Force is in the vicinity of Sector 9035YX and should be arriving shortly." He panted.

"Excellent." Frieza said. "Someone who will finally be able to give me results. Now if only Vegeta would show up to try and deal with me as he no doubt wants to. He can stay in the shadows for now, but once the Ginyu Force brings their scouters, there will be no escape for him. He can run and hide all he wants, but nothing can change that."


	11. Chapter 11

_And here we go with a slow chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 11** **:** _ **A Flamboyant Entrance. A New Threat Arrives.**_

Gohan and Krillin sat on the bank of a lake. After flying for what seemed like ages, the duo had stopped for a rest.

"How much farther is this place?" Gohan asked.

"I'd say we're about halfway there." Krillin said. "I just hope we make it in the time. The Grand Elder isn't doing so well."

"Well then there's no time to lose." Gohan said.

"Yeah. Lets get going." Krillin said. "And I think we can risk using more of our energy. We might be far enough away that Vegeta won't notice the energy spike."

"Let's go for it." Gohan said. "Vegeta'll be tied up my dad once he arrives, and that should be soon."

"All right then." Krillin said. "Let's kick up to full power."

The two put all they had into their speed as they took off, making a beeline in the second half of their trip. "At this rate, we'll be their in about an hour." Krillin said.

* * *

Vegeta noticed a large spike of energy off in the distance. He began to visual its source and was surprised to see the two Earthlings.

"What are they doing?" He questioned. "Why are they heading away from me? With that radar they have they'd be able to pinpoint the Dragon Balls that I have." He stood up and focused on pinpointing their energies. "Well whatever it is I'm not letting them get away. This could be my only chance to wring that Dragon Ball out of them." He picked up the Dragon Ball nearest him and tucked it under his arm. "And just incase the lady Earthling finds these, I'll take this one with me. Can't have them getting all seven, now can I?"

He took off at full speed for the two Earthlings, the Dragon Ball the only thing on his mind.

* * *

"The Elder's place is up ahead." Krillin said. "We'll be there soon."

He watched Gohan nod and focused back on flying. _As strong as he might get, there's no telling if he can stand up to Vegeta. I'm not sure anyone besides Goku or this Frieza guy can._ He thought. _The guy's a machine with no limit. His power just keeps going through the roof. The smart idea is to wait for Goku to get here after meeting the Elder._

A little while longer and Krillin saw the rocky spire appear over the horizon. "Gohan, do you see that weird mountain?" He said. "That's where we're heading. We're almost there."

He suddenly stopped as a familiar energy closed in on him. Gohan noticed his friend's abrupt stop and turned towards him.

"Gohan, just keep going." Krillin said. "Don't stop to look back."

Gohan felt the energy close on him too and began to worry. "Krillin, you won't stand a chance." He cried. "Just come with-"

"Don't argue, Gohan!" Krillin ordered. "I'll try and give you more time. Just go!"

Gohan turned and sped off for the Elder's, while Krillin braced himself for whatever Vegeta would throw at him. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity before a speeding figure went right past him, shocking him. _That speed._ He thought.

"I didn't come here for chitchat." Vegeta stated. "Just hand over the Dragon Ball and I'll _consider_ sparing you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Krillin said.

Vegeta scoffed. "Playing dumb now?" He said. "Fine. Let's just see how far you'll go."

* * *

Gohan landed beside the Elder's house as a young namekian appeared from the door. "Come inside. Quickly." He said. "There is to time to waste."

Gohan entered the house and took his place beside the Elder as instructed. The guardian placed his hand on Gohan's head and began unlocking his potential. "Such a great power hidden away in here." He said.

* * *

Vegeta stopped everything as he sensed a great power coming from the spire. "Interesting." He said. "Is that where Kakarot's brat flew off to? Is that where you've hidden the Dragon Ball?" He flew off towards the spire, prompting Krillin to chase after him.

"Vegeta, wait!" He yelled.

* * *

"Such enormous strength for a child." The Elder said. "You say you're an Earthling?"

"Grand Elder, with all respect could he please hurry?" Gohan said. At that moment, everyone felt Vegeta's energy arrive at the house.

"Just continue." Nail said, walking for the door.

* * *

Vegeta landed on the platform with Krillin following suit. "So what's this then?" The Saiyan said, approaching the door.

"Don't go in there!" Krillin yelled.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks as he locked eyes with a namekian peering from the doorway.

"Leave." Nail said.

"And if I don't?" Vegeta laughed.

"That was not a request." Nail stated.

* * *

A white aura flared around Gohan as his hidden energy surfaced.

* * *

Everyone outside felt a great spike in energy as Gohan's ki flared.

"Is Kakarot himself in there!?" Vegeta said lowly. "I guess today's the day I get to repay my debts! Come out here, coward!"

Vegeta sensed the energy at the doorway and fired off a ki blast. Nail simply swatted the energy away as Gohan emerged from the house.

"What?" Vegeta said, shocked. "What the hell happened in there?"

Gohan stepped forward to fight Vegeta but was taken aback at the Saiyan's laughs.

"Not that it really matters." The saiyan laughed. "You're still years away from being able to tangle with a true Saiyan." Vegeta set down the Dragon Ball beside him. "But I'm truly interested in seeing if you could even put up a fight."

Gohan prepared to fight when Nail put his hand in front of him. "No." He said. "You're not used to this power yet. You won't stand a chance."

"Listen, greenbean." Vegeta said. "I'm itching for a fight right now. So either I get to test the boy, or you can take his place."

Nail scoffed and reached for his vest.

"So you're willing to take the offer?" Vegeta said, taking a stance.

Dende raced through the door before anyone could make a move.

"Hold on!" He called. "There's something strong heading straight for the planet."

"What?" Vegeta said.

"He's right." Krillin said. "I can sense it."

"Yeah." Gohan said. "And they sure are strong."

"Who else can it be but Goku?" Krillin said.

Gohan put more focus into sensing their energy and was shocked. "No." He said. "There's more than one up there."

"What!" Vegeta yelled. "It can't be!"

He began focusing on the energies and began counting. "One... Two... Three... Four... Five..." He said. "Damn it! It is them! Why would Frieza summon them!"

He grabbed the Dragon Ball and raced for Gohan, grabbing him at the collar. "Hand over the Dragon Ball." He demanded. "I'm not playing games."

"No." Gohan said. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Listen, kid. Hand over the Dragon Ball and I promise not to lay a finger on you or your friends!" He ordered. "We don't have time to argue! Things are going to get ugly!"

"As if we'd fall for that!" Krillin said. "Why should we take your word?"

Vegeta tossed Gohan aside and turned to the Earthling. "I'll explain this once so listen closely." He said. "Imagine taking my power and doubling it. Then take the product and create five different versions of it. That is what is about to rain hell onto this dirtball!"

"You're just telling tales!" Krillin said.

"Can you not sense their power?!" Vegeta yelled. "This is our only option right now! The only chance we have against the Ginyu Force is for me to become immortal!"

"He may be telling the truth." Nail said. "As much as I hate to admit it."

"Why not make Gohan immortal?" Krillin asked.

"Are you crazy." Vegeta said. "The boy has no experience in fighting! He can't even control the energy inside him. Might as well appoint a damn puppy to defend us!"

"If we do this, then we waste the one wish we get!" Krillin said.

"You get three." Nail said. "Our dragon can provide any three within its strength. Surely that is enough for everyone to get what they came for."

"Does it matter right now!" Vegeta yelled. "Nobody'll get a wish if we all die beforehand! Now let's move!"

"Fine." Krillin said. "But you better keep you end of the deal and not lay a finger on us."

"Whatever!" Vegeta yelled. "Go!"

One by one Krillin, Vegeta, and Gohan took off from the Elder's to get the remaining Dragon Ball.

* * *

Nail stood before the Grand Elder and relayed what happened outside. "I fear for the worst." He said. "Even if they manage to make the Saiyan immortal, the odds of actually beating these guys are low."

"Then go, my child." The Elder said. "There is no need to worry for me. Your talents are much more needed out there."

"As you wish." Nail said, taking a bow.

* * *

Five pods ripped through the stars towards Namek. One after the other they breached through the atmosphere and plummeted down.

Frieza watched as five streaks of red fell from the sky, landing with a deafening boom. "So they've finally arrived." He said. "And right on schedule, no less. What I expect from the best of the best."

* * *

Vegeta felt the Ginyu Force land on the planet. "How much farther is this place!" He yelled. "The Ginyu Force just landed!"

"Don't get your tail all twisted up. We're almost there." Krillin replied.

Bulma sat in a chair with a book in her lap when someone pulled on the Dragon Ball she tied to her leg.

"Sorry, Bulma." Krillin said, untying the Dragon Ball. "But we need this."

"Good. Now follow me!" Vegeta said, taking the lead.

"Hi, Bulma." Gohan said, running past the startled woman and taking off.

"Where are you going now!" She yelled after them. "You're just going to take the Dragon Ball and leave me _again_! And why are you following Vegeta!"

She stopped as she realizaed what she had just said. "Vegeta?" She said.

* * *

Frieza floated down from the top of his ship and watched as the five pods opened. Five soldiers stepped out the pods and stretched out before floating up to the ship.

The five stood aligned and began their signature greeting. The five all posed while giving their names and ended with who they were as a group.

Frieza watched in astonishment before clearing his throath. "Taking a knee would've been fine, you know." He said. "But still. What an entrance you five can make. Welcome to Namek, men."


	12. Chapter 12

_So I thought of a What-If. Somebody get this one to Masako. What if Vegeta went Super Saiyan when Cell killed Trunks instead of back in the Android Saga? To be clear, not SSJ2. Just SSJ._

* * *

 **Chapter 12** **:** _ **The Dance Of The Ginyu Force. The Fabulous Five Take Flight.**_

"It is a pleasure to be working with you again." Frieza said.

"And the same is returned, Lord Frieza." Ginyu replied. "Now I can only assume something went wrong on this planet."

"It sickens me to say it, but Vegeta has managed to gain the upperhand." Frieza said. "In one fell swoop he simultaneously destroyed my ship's functions and stole my hard-earned Dragon Balls. Your mission is to find that traitor and bring him to me. Alive."

"That shouldn't be a problem, my Lord." Ginyu said, his scouter honing in on Vegeta. "I'm already tracking his energy. Seems he's in quite a hurry." His face turned to surprise as his scouter picked up two more energies.

"Something wrong, Ginyu?" Frieza asked.

"Looks like he's not alone." Ginyu replied. "There's two other power signatures traveling beside him. Both are pretty substantial."

"Must be the two pests from the village." Frieza said.

"What should we do about them?" Ginyu asked.

"Have fun with them. They're not all that important." Frieza said. "All I want is Vegeta brought to me on his knees."

"As you wish, Lord Frieza." Ginyu said. "They'll make good sport. And now for the scouters. Jeice?"

The red alien in the party stepped forward with a case in his hands.

"These are the scouters you asked for, my Lord." Jeice said. "The most recent model. These are some of the highest quality you can get."

"Perfect." Frieza said, taking the case.

"Now, men. Line up." Ginyu said.

The group of five stood one-behind-the-other, shortest at front and tallest in back.

"Let's do this, men!" Ginyu said.

The five began pumping themselves up before taking off into the sky, leaving Frieza stunned. "At least they bring results." He said.

* * *

 _The Ginyu's are on the move._ Vegeta thought to himself. _And they're gaining._

"Hurry up!" Vegeta yelled. "We don't have much more time!"

They soon came across the crevice that hid the Dragon Balls, Vegeta darting straight for it. "Now they're mine!" He yelled.

The trio stopped in terror as the Ginyu Force landed in front of the Dragon Balls, blocking them off.

"Pleasure to see you again, Vegeta." Ginyu said.

"G'day." Jeice said.

"Howdy." Burter chimed in.

"Damn it." Vegeta said as the Ginyu's snickered. "If we had just been faster."

"I don't suppose that's a Dragon Ball you're holding." Ginyu said.

"And looky here." Recoome said motioning behind him. "There's another five all together, ready for us to collect."

"Lord Frieza'll be quite pleased." Ginyu laughed. "Seven of these Dragon Balls in one place. Must've hit the jackpot today."

Krillin shook in his boots at these guys' energies. _Vegeta wasn't kidding._ He thought. _There's no way I could match up to these guys. Especially the one in the center. They're all kittens compared to him._

Guldo stepped forward to grab the Dragon Ball from Vegeta, who simply held it above his head. "Get back!" The saiyan said. "My nose can't handle your odors."

Guldo's eyes strained as he went to charge Vegeta. "How dare you!" He yelled. Recoome picked Guldo up by the head and dragged him back.

"Now just hold on there, Guldo." He said. "Don't get greedy on us. I don't think we ever decided it was your kill, did we?"

"Vegeta, why don't you just hand over the ball?" Ginyu asked. "We're going to kill you anyway, so why not make the job easier?"

Vegeta looked at his reflection in the ball and laughed. "You want this ball so badly, huh?" He chuckled. "Then why don't you come get it!" He turned around and threw the Dragon Ball off into the distance with all of his power.

Nobody saw Burter move. Before Gohan and Krillin could turn to watch the ball, Burter had grabbed it and returned. The trio stared in awe as the Dragon Ball seemingly vanished with a glimmer of a person and were even more surprised to find Burter holding it.

"Did you think that was a clever idea, Vegeta?" Ginyu mocked. "I guess you forgot that nothing can rival Burter's speed. Now if you'll hand us the other one."

Vegeta whipped around to face Krillin. "Destroy it!" He yelled.

Krillin brought his fist down towards the ball. Unlike before, the ball truly vanished, having been there one second and gone the next. Krillin swung through his hands in disbelief.

Guldo let out a gasp for air and revealed the Dragon Ball in his hands.

"Damn it." Vegeta said. "So the rumours are true."

"What rumours?" Krillin asked.

"The fat, green, little blob can stop time at will." Vegeta said. "Or at least slow it down."

"But that's impossible." Krillin gasped.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, buddy." Guldo chuckled.

"Now that the opening act has finished. I say we get on with the main event." Ginyu said. "It's showtime, men!"

"Yeah!" Jeice said. "And when he says 'showtime' he doesn't mean a nice ballet. He means we're gonna murder you!"

"I think they got that, Jeice." Ginyu said.

"So are we really gonna fight them?" Krillin asked.

"I think it's obvious we can't outrun them." Vegeta said. "It's best if we stand together right now. Based on what I saw on Earth, you two won't be worth much, but it's better than nothing."

"I'll take Vegeta." Ginyu said. "You four can play 'Rock Paper Scissors' or something for the little guys."

The trio watched in a scared amusement as the other four started complaining to their captain.

"You always get the big guy." Guldo said.

"How come we always get stuck with the little guys?" Recoome asked.

"It's not fair, Captain." Jeice and Burter said.

"Fine. Fine." Ginyu said. "I'll just take the Dragon Balls back to Lord Frieza and explain the situation. I trust you four can share your toys evenly."

"You got it, Captain." The other four said.

"First place'll get Vegeta." Guldo said. "And second place'll get-"

"The rest." Recoome said. "There's no fun in fighting just _one_ weakling at a time. I want more of challenge."

"Ready!" Jeice said.

The four of them began playing 'Rock Paper Scissors' to decide who got who. Each time they met in a draw and threw out their hands again.

"Shouldn't we be running away, right now?" Gohan asked.

The four drew away from each other with Recoome as the winner.

"Yeah!" He yelled. "I get to fight Vegeta!"

"And I have to deal with the runts." Guldo said.

"It's better then nothing though." Ginyu said.

"Tell ya what, Guldo." Recoome said. "Once I have my fun, I'll let you have a turn."

The Dragon Balls began floating around Ginyu. "Now if you'll excuse me, gents. Lord Frieza has a date with immortality." He said, flying off.

"No!" Gohan said, ready to fire at Ginyu.

"Calm down!" Vegeta said. "You'll just waste your energy. Deal with these goons and then worry about him."

He motioned towards Krillin, beckoning him forward. "Don't let ol' four-eyes fool you." Vegeta said. "He might not have power, but his psychic abilities make him very dangerous. Don't let your guard down around him."

"Right." Krillin said.

"Is it true you came here alone?" Vegeta asked. "Kakarot isn't with you?"

"It's just us." Krillin replied. "But he's coming. He'll be here soon."

"'Soon' isn't good enough." Vegeta said. "As much as I hate him, we need him here now. With his strength we'll easily gain the upperhand."

Guldo and Recoome stepped forward, ready to fight.

"So who's first?" Recoome asked. "Why don't you take the honors, Guldo?"

"You just want me to clear out the runts so you big boys can play." Guldo said. " _Some honor_."

"It doesn't matter who's up first!" Vegeta called out. "Let's just get on with it!"

Gohan and Krillin ran forward, ready to face off with Guldo.

"Just follow my lead." Krillin said.

As Guldo approached, the two of them began unleashing all of the power they had, surprising the Ginyu Force.

The two lept high into the air and fired off two ki blasts at Guldo. Before the blasts could hit him, Guldo took a deep breath of air and stopped time. He ran across the plains away from the blasts. When he looked back he was shocked that he couldn't find them.

 _Where'd they go?_ Guldo thought. He searched the sky frantically before finding the two flying away. _They got pretty far. Now all I have to do is-_ Guldo's face turned red as he began running out of air. _NO! Not yet!_ He let out a deep gasp and time resumed.

* * *

The three other members of the Ginyu Force flew above the explosion from the blasts hitting the ground.

"What d'ya know." Recoome said. "The little runts got some fight in 'em after all."

"Their power levels are far higher now then a little while ago." Burter said. "Seems they can raise and lower their power levels without transforming. How odd."

"You got some weird friends, don't cha, Vegeta!" Jeice called out.

* * *

"Seems like your power is rising by the minute, Gohan." Krillin said.

"I wouldn't say that." Gohan said. "But the Elder's power up is helping a lot. I'm still nowhere near as fast as this guy is. He's already over there."

"Must've been that time-skip ability or something." Krillin said. "Let's go again."

The two of them charged at Guldo and vanished, moving faster then Guldo could keep up with. He tried watching their movements but ended up making himself dizzy. In a last attempt he closed his eyes and drew in as much air as he could. When he opened his eyes, Gohan and Krillin were right in front of his face.

 _They got so close!_ He thought, running away from the two. He stopped running and looked back. _Why am I running? I'm a member of the Ginyu Force. I can handle two runts. Starting with the brat._ He put his hands out in front of him and prepared an attack. Suddenly, the ground beneath him broke away, knocking him onto his back, the air leaving his lungs.

Time returned to normal and left Gohan and Krillin confused. They looked around the area for Guldo. Krillin noticed the green blob lying on his back not far away.

"Over there!" He yelled. He charged a Kamehameha and fired it at Guldo, who narrowly dodged it.

Gohan fired off a Masenko which hit the ground near Guldo and sent him flying.

"Damn it!" Krillin yelled. "We almost had him!"

"Hey, Guldo!" Recoome said. "Stop messing around!"

"Yeah!" Burter said. "You're making us look bad!"

"If you can't deal with two pests, then we're gonna have to have a talk about kicking you off the team!" Recoome yelled!

"At the very least you'll have to sit at the kids' table for lunch!" Jeice said.

"That's not all that necessary!" Guldo said. "I was just caught off guard, that's all!"

"Now! While he's distracted!" Krillin yelled.

The two fighters charged Guldo, who fumbled for an attack.

"Alright then!" Guldo said. "I guess it's time for my special attack!"

He put his fingers together and placed his hands above his head while letting out a scream. His voice resonated withing Gohan and Krillin's minds, who stopped in mid-air, unable to move.

"What-" Krillin said. "What happened? I can't move."

"That's my paralysis spell." Guldo laughed. "You won't move unless **I** let you!"

"Guldo must really be in trouble." Recoome said. "He never uses his paralysis trick unless he needs to."

"And against these runts no doubt." Jeice said.

"Now I'll show you what happens when you mess with the Ginyu Force!" Guldo said.

The rocks around him began swirling into the air and flew towards Gohan and Krillin, pelting them in the face.

Guldo used his psychic powers to turn a nearby tree into a long stake.

"Oh no!" Guldo mocked. "A big ol' stick is heading your way. You better move if you don't want to get skewered."

Gohan and Krillin struggled against the paralysis as the large stake moved closer towards them.

"Come on! Hurry!" Guldo said. "It's getting closer!"

Vegeta watched from above as Guldo slowly moved the stake towards them. "Idiots." He said. "I warn them about Guldo's psychic powers and they still go running in."

"Well if you're not going to move I guess there's really nothing else to do." Guldo said. "And it looks like the one in orange'll be the first to get stuck. I'll think of something for the brat later."

He threw his hand forward and the tree flew faster towards Krillin.

Everything seemed to move slowly as a bright blue beam shot the tree before it could hit Krillin, stopping it in place. The beam shot straight through Guldo's neck, severing it. The paralysis wore off and Gohan and Krillin dropped to the ground.

Vegeta landed behind Guldo, whose head rolled from his body. The Saiyan knocked the body over as he approached the head of Guldo.

"No... no fair!" Guldo stuttered. "You d-damn cheater! This... this was be-between me and the runts."

"Those were your rules, Guldo. Weren't they?" Vegeta said. "I never agreed to them. Besides, all's fair on the battlefield. You should know this by now."

"I... I never thought I'd go d-down like this." Guldo said. "At the hands of a d-damned ape. This is em-embarressing."

"I'm sorry for you, Guldo." Vegeta said, extending out his hand. "Let me ease that pain of yours."

Guldo let out a gasp as Vegeta fired on his head, blowing it to pieces.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but," Krillin said, approaching Vegeta, "thanks, Vegeta."

"Save your breath." Vegeta said. "I only saved you because it's easier to explain. I'd have a hard time getting Kakarot to help if you're dead. If it was any other time I'd've left you for dead."

* * *

"The hell happened out there!" Jeice yelled. "Guldo just went and got himself killed!"

"This is bad." Recoome said. "Without him, our signature Ginyu Force fighting pose will off."

"The Captain's not going to be happy about this." Burter said.

"Nevermind that." Recoome said. "We need to finish off these runts. And since I still got Vegeta, you two have to decide which of you gets to go."

"Alright, Burter." Jeice said. "Let's go!"

* * *

Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta watched as Burter and Jeice began playing "Rock-Paper-Scissors" to decide who goes.

"What's with these guys?" Gohan asked. "It's like it's just one big game to them."

"I think that's what scares me the most." Krillin said.

"Be ready." Vegeta said. "I have a feeling this is where Hell begins."


	13. Chapter 13

_Almost everything in the Namek Saga is planned. I'm also looking for some criticisms on this._

* * *

 **Chapter 13** **:** _ **The Ginyu Force Strikes Back. Frieza's Plan In Action.**_

Jeice and Burter's tie had yet to be broken, the two beginning to wear out.

"Why don't we just call it a draw and take 'em on together?" Jeice asked.

"Alright." Burter replied. "But I want the bald one."

"Deal." Jeice said.

Recoome cracked his knuckles and approached the trio with a smile on his face. "Alright, now it's my turn." He said. "I don't mind if the little runts join in either. Come at me at once if you want, it won't make a difference."

"Take it easy on those two, Recoome." Jeice said. "We still get a turn, remember?"

"I remember." Recoome said. "Right. Now it's time to face Recoome!"

Gohan and Krillin watched as Vegeta let out a low yell and was surrounded by a blueish-white aura.

The Ginyu Force stood shocked as their scouters showed Vegeta's energy skyrocket. "Are you seein' this, Burter?" Jeice asked. "His power level's just gone up by 30,000. And it's still goin'."

Gohan and Krillin braced themselves as the area around Vegeta exploded, the rocks around him being whipped into the air.

The Prince dashed forward and dealt a blow to Recoome's jaw, sending him flying backwards. Vegeta flew ahead of the brute and hit the ground. He pushed off towards Recoome and brought his hands down into the brute's face. He turned in the air and slammed back down into Recoome's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Vegeta grabbed Recoome by his ankle and began spinning him around. He threw the brute straight for Jeice and Burter, who sidestepped away from Recoome, allowing him to crash into the rocks behind them.

The Saiyan gathered all of his energy into his hands and placed the bases of his palms together. The four spectators all braced themselves as the ki blast shot past them, whipping up dirt and rocks and throwing them all around.

"I'm through playing games!" Vegeta yelled, pushing another wave of energy into the blast.

The sky filled with dirt and smoke as the blast hit its target, destroying the mound of rocks. Jeice and Burter tried to take shelter from the debris but were caught in the billowing dust cloud from the explosion.

Krillin got onto one knee and watched as the sky began to clear. "Wow." He said. "Vegeta's gotten a lot stronger since we fought back on Earth. He completely blew that guy away."

All three felt a familiar energy come from the smoke, taking Krillin aback. "No. It can't be." He said. "How could he have taken all that?"

Recoome laughed as the smoke cleared around him. Blood streamed down his face. His hair was standing out in all different directions, while his armor had been reduced to a tattered under armor.

"Alright." He laughed. "Great warmup, Vegeta. Now it's my turn."

Burter coughed as he blew away the dust with his hand.

"Ah great." Jeice said through a handkerchief. "There he goes trying to show off as usual. Meanwhile, I have dirt and rocks in places that aren't even reachable. Not to mention we're both caked in dust."

"I'm definitely making sure he gets put on laundry duty this week." Burter said. "Maybe even next week's too."

"You ready to get serious, Vegeta?" Recoome asked. He brought his hands above his head and stared straight into Vegeta. "Recoome... Kick!"

He darted forwards and planted his knee into Vegeta's chin, sending him flying.

"Vegeta!" Gohan yelled.

The Prince felt blood trickle down his chin as he flipped off of a rock and went straight for Recoome. The brute blocked his punch and retaliated with his own. The Saiyan began punching furiously at Recoome, who effortlessly blocked each attack.

"Not bad, Vegeta," Recoome said, "but let's see what you're really made of." He brought his elbow above his head in preparation for his attack. "Recoome... Elbow!"

He slammed down on the top of Vegeta's head, sending him plumeting into the dirt. The Prince dodged as Recoome went for another attack while Vegeta was down.

The two began a chase through the sky until Vegeta turned and fired at Recoome. The brute moved past the blast and flew behind Vegeta.

"You're too slow!" He said, slamming Vegeta down into the river.

The Prince zoomed through the water to get under Recoome and then shot straight upwards right into the brute's gut. Vegeta carried him along until Recoome regained himself and grabbed Vegeta by the waist.

"That was a nice try." Recoome said flying straight towards the ground. "But you lose, Vegeta!"

He slammed the Saiyan head first into the dirt, only Vegeta's legs sticking out from the ground.

Recoome chuckled as he grabbed Vegeta at the ankle and pulled from the ground. "Don't go kicking the bucket yet, Vegeta." He said, swinging the Saiyan over his shoulder and slamming him to the ground.

As Recoome peered over Vegeta to check if he was alive, the Saiyan popped open his eyes and shot Recoome point blank in the face.

Gohan and Krillin watched as Vegeta slowly got to his feet while Recoome didn't move at all.

"Is- Is it over?" Krillin asked.

Everyone watched in shock as Recoome flipped onto his feet with an "Upsy-Daisy." He was face was covered in even more blood, and his hair was almost completely blown away.

"Now you're fighting dirty. Just the way I like it." Recoome laughed.

 _Damn it._ Vegeta thought to himself. _He's just been shrugging off all of my attacks like they were nothing. If I don't think of something soon, I'm dead._

"This is it, Vegeta." Recoome said. "Now's your chance to use any more tricks you're hiding. After that, I'm gonna hafta get rid of you."

"Gohan," Krillin said, "if Vegeta goes down here, then we're next on the chopping block. They're coming straight for us when he goes down, and we both know we don't stand a chance. So right now, I need you to trust me and not hold back, understand?"

"Got it." Gohan said.

"Time's up, Vegeta. Now I guess I hafta kill you." Recoome said. "It was a _pleasure_ knowing ya, Vegeta."

"Gohan, Vegeta won't be able to withstand another one of that guy's attacks." Krillin said. "We have to get him out of there."

"Right." Gohan said.

Recoome placed his hands above his head and gathered his energy. "Recoome... Eraser Gun!" He yelled. A pink beam shot from his straight towards Vegeta.

"Now!" Krillin yelled. Both of the fighters flew straight for Recoome and Vegeta, their auras flaring.

Krillin delivered a kick to back of Recoome's head, causing the beam to go off course. Gohan grabbed Vegeta and threw them both sideways, narrowly dodging the blast.

The blast hit a nearby island, obliterating into and sending pieces flying in all directions. Gohan landed on top of Vegeta as rocks flew past them.

When the winds settled, Vegeta threw Gohan off of him and got onto his elbow. "You brat!" He yelled. "Do you honestly think I needed your help? What good did saving me accomplish? You could have used that chance to deal with Recoome. Failures. Your lack of tactic makes me want to throw up."

Krillin stared where an island had once been, the area nothing but a crater now. "Crazy." He said. "If one of us had taken that blast head on, well, I don't want to think about."

Recoome grunted as he got to his feet and turned to Krillin. "Smart idea." He said. "You really got me with that sneak attack of yours." He looked over to the other two Ginyu Force members and called out. "Hey Jeice, Burter! Do you mind if I take the runts, too? I'll owe ya one!"

"Fine!" Jeice called back. "Take 'em all!"

"But you're picking up the tab for dinner on the way home!" Burter called out.

"It's a deal!" Recoome said. "Well you heard them, maggot. You're all mine now."

Gohan and Vegeta watched as Recoome went up to Krillin, who backed away in terror.

"Recoome..." The brute started, "Kick!" He brought his foot up to Krillin's chest and sent him flipping backwards. His body dragged along the ground before eventually coming to a stop with a thud.

"Krillin!" Gohan yelled, flying over to the downed fighter.

"I'm good, Gohan." Krillin groaned. "It's just a flesh wound." He coughed up a little bit of blood and rested his head on the ground. "Even after that powerup from the Grand Elder, I'm still completely worthless, aren't I?"

"Don't say that, Krillin!" Gohan said. "Just hold on."

"No, Gohan." Krillin groaned. "It's over. They're too strong, too fast. And they've got all seven Dragon Balls. It's hopeless.

"Awww." Recoome said. "Did I hit him too hard? I wanted to play with him some more."

"You big bully!" Gohan yelled. "This isn't over! I haven't given up!"

"Don't worry." Recoome laughed. "You will eventually."

Gohan's hands began to glow with energy as he shot at Recoome, who simply blew the beam back. Gohan dodged as the beam hit the ground but was caught by Recoome, who slammed his hand into Gohan's side, sending his body dragging through the dirt.

Recoome chuckled as Gohan slowly got to his feet, ready to fight. "I told you I'm not giving up!" The half-Saiyan yelled.

* * *

"Good work, Ginyu." Frieza said as the Captain placed the Dragon Balls in front of him. "As per the norm, you have exceeded my expectations. Not only have you brought me all seven Dragon Balls, but you did it with such ease that I'm upset with myself for not calling you and your men sooner."

"Praise from you is a high honor indeed, my Lord." Ginyu said. "Nothing else can bring a greater pride."

Frieza stared at his reflection within the Dragon Balls as he admired them. "Finally, after such long waiting, I will finally obtain immortality."

"This calls for a celebration." Ginyu said. "To commemorate the occasion, I will perform the 'Dance of Joy' in your honour, my Lord."

Ginyu began to perform as he twisted and twirled before Frieza, who watched in astonishment. "You know, Ginyu," He said, "Perhaps this can wait until later."

"Of course, Lord Frieza." Ginyu said.

"Although I don't mind admitting," Frieza said, "I am overwhelmingly excited."

"And rightfully so, my Lord." Ginyu said. "In mere seconds, you will claim your place as ruler of the universe forever."

"Dragon Balls," Frieza said, "I, Lord Frieza, command you to grant my wish for immortality, so that I may rule forever!"

* * *

Nail could sense the Earthling's power level begin to fade, followed by a high spike of energy. He picked up the pace as he realized what was happening.

Before he had even made it halfway, a sense of foreboding overcame him. A sinister energy seemed to come from the Grand Elder's home, causing him to worry.

"Father." Nail said, stopping in place. "He's in danger. The evil ones will be after him." He turned back to the Earthlings as more fighting picked up. "Forgive me. I have a greater duty." He turned midair and flew back to the Elder's as fast as he could.

* * *

Ginyu and Frieza stared on as the Dragon Balls gave no reaction to Frieza's command.

"That's odd." Ginyu said. "Maybe it already happened? Do you feel immortal, my Lord?"

"No." Frieza said. "No, I don't feel a difference."

 _What's wrong with these damn things?_ Frieza thought to himself.

A sudden realization came to him, and he began to fill with anger. "The _Namekian_." Frieza sneered. "Of course."

"What is it, Lord Frieza?" Ginyu asked.

"At the time I thought he was just being sore, but I understand now." Frieza said.

"What?" Ginyu asked.

"When I acquired the second Dragon Ball, the village elder said that an otherworlder wouldn't be able to use the Dragon Balls, even if they got all seven." Frieza explained. "An _otherworlder_. The Namekians must have some secret way of activating the Dragon Balls. So what is it? A ritual? A password? A certain organization of the balls? I need a Namekian."

"Pardon me, Lord Frieza," Ginyu said, "but I don't think there _are_ any Namekians left. I think you might have offed them all."

Frieza pressed a button on his scouter and began sweeping the area. "Well, I found Vegeta and the others." He said, the scouter locking on. "I don't suppose either he or one of his little _friends_ might know where I could find a Namekian."

"In that case, I'll call off my men and order them to bring Vegeta and his friends for questioning." Ginyu panicked.

Frieza's scouter switched targets, displaying three other power levels off on the planet. "No need." He said. "I'm picking up two Namekians and a third one heading right for them. We've never searched that area before, so it seems that those three we're able to escape our grasp."

"Just leave it to me, Lord Frieza." Ginyu said. "I'll get them to tell us how to work the Dragon Balls."

"No need. I think it's best if I go have a word with them." Frieza said, climbing up to his chair. "Besides, it's been far too long since I've had a chance to enjoy myself. I trust you to guard the Dragon Balls with your life."

"You can count on me, Lord Frieza." Ginyu said as Frieza took off. "Good luck."

* * *

"Alright." Recoome said, leaping into the air. "Recoome... Bomber!"

The brute fired off a furious valley of ki blasts aimed at Gohan, who dodged past the attacks. He couldn't keep it up for long, as he was caught off guard by one of the blasts, sending him flying.

Recoome appeared beside him and slammed down on his back. He brought his knee to the half-Saiyan's gut then slammed him downwards once again, the boy hitting the ground with a crash.

Gohan's entire body ached. From head to toe, his body tingled and burned. _I can still go._ He thought to himself.

He slowly got to his feet and began to stumble forward. He grabbed at his side and took a few more steps before collapsing again.

"Please, Gohan." Krillin said, watching the child's attempts to get back to his feet. "Just stay down."

Gohan got back to his feet as Recoome landed in front of him.

"I have..." Gohan said. "I have to keep... fighting." As he stumbled for Recoome, a clear aura enveloped him, his hair whipping to the sides of his head. Krillin and Vegeta felt his energy rise, as did the Ginyus scouters pick it up.

"You guys are really stubborn, aren't you?" Recoome laughed. "I should know. I'm stubborn too."

Gohan clenched his fist and look up at Recoome. "I won't go down so easily." He said. "I won't let you win!"

He charged at the brute, who leaped into the air and connected his foot to the boy's neck, snapping it. Vegeta and Krillin watched in horror as the child's unmoving body hit the ground, his energy dropping to nothing.

"Gohan!" Krillin yelled.

"Jeez." Burter said. "That was a bit much, don't you think? I could hear the poor kid's neck snap from here."

"We have orders." Jeice said, a hint of sadness coming through on otherwise blank statement.

"Pathetic runt." Vegeta said, collapsing to one knee. "And here I thought he'd gained some strength."

"What a joke." Recoome said. "You're all a bunch a pushovers. I didn't even break a sweat. I don't understand why Lord Frieza would hafta call us to deal with you losers." He approached Gohan's body, which gave slight spasms as blood trickled from his mouth. "I guess I'll have to deal with you guys and finish the job."

Before he could make a move, a loud roar filled the sky. Everyone turned to watch as a ship moved through the horizon, descending down onto the planet.

"Seems we have another visitor." Jeice said.

Krillin watched as the ship came down with a loud crash, it's landing site erupting with dirt and dust. "Goku..." He said.


	14. Chapter 14

_I had extra time to work on this. Also, please criticize._

* * *

 **Chapter 14** **:** _ **Goku Finally Arrives. Legends Arise.**_

"Landing sequence complete. You are now free to disembark. Welcome to Planet Namek." The access hatch on Goku's ship opened with a hiss, natural light flooding the pod for the first time in a week.

Goku stared out at the green landscape of Planet Namek, the bag of senzu beans tied to his belt, Chi-Chi's gift tucked under his arm. He flew high above the ship and began sensing for energy. "I have to find Gohan and the others quickly. Please be alive." He said, scanning the area.

An image of an alien flying through the sky in a chair appeared in his mind followed by an image of a purple alien with two horns sticking out from his head. "They weren't kidding when they said there were some strong fighters here. I'm guessing one of them must be Frieza, so I stay away from them for now." The image of Gohan and Krillin replaced the aliens, both fighters brutally beaten. "Oh no. I should've left sooner. They're barely hanging on."

He focused on their fading energies and sensed three other strong power levels as well. "I guess it's time to test out all that training I've been doing." He said. A red aura surrounded him as he took off full speed for the battle field.

Jeice and Burter watched as a red blast shot past them right for Recoome. The brute spun rapidly as the blast zipped right past him going for Gohan.

"Kakarot..." Vegeta said, gripping at his injured arm. "So you've finally decided to show up, you bastard."

Goku looked down at his son's unmoving body and knelt down to lift his head. He pulled a senzu bean out of the bag and held it to Gohan's mouth. "Here, Gohan. I brought you a senzu bean." Goku said, his son giving no reaction. "Gohan?"

His son's head flopped to one side. "His neck's broken. I'll have to feed it to him." Goku said. He placed the bean in Gohan's brought and brought his jaw up and down in a chewing motion. "Don't worry, Gohan. This'll fix you right up."

Recoome spun to face the duo, recovering from being dazed. "Hey what do you think you're doing charging in like that? You know these losers?" He asked.

"It'll be alright, Gohan." Goku said, completely ignoring Recoome.

Gohan gasped to life, causing the Ginyu Force to reel in shock. "Dad?" He asked dazedly. As he came to his senses, his eyes opened in shock. "Dad! It is you!" He wrapped his arms around his father's neck and pulled him into a hug.

"What the?" Jeice said. "The kid had his neck snapped."

"How'd he recover from that?" Burter asked.

"Dad, you have to be careful with these guys." Gohan said.

"Don't worry about that. We'll get there." Goku said. "First, we have to go fix up Krillin." As he went to turn, He remembered the gift beneath his arm and held it out. "Can't believe I almost forgot. This is from your mother, Gohan."

As Gohan took the gift, Goku began walking towards Krillin, leading his son along. "So you've been having a rough time here?" He asked.

"Yeah." Gohan replied. "I didn't think we'd make it."

Goku noticed a beaten Vegeta not too far away from the fight. "What happened to Vegeta?" He asked.

"The big guy." Gohan replied. "Vegeta tried to fight him before us and didn't stand a chance."

"Hm." Goku said.

Krillin let out a chuckle as Goku and Gohan approached him. "Goku." He chuckled.

"Hey, Krillin." Goku said, fishing into the bag of senzu beans. "You're looking pretty worse for wear."

Krillin looked at the senzu bean and hesitantly took it. "Thanks, Goku." He said, eating up the senzu. "But I don't think it'll do much."

"What?" Goku asked curiously. "Of course it will."

Jeice and Burter watched as Krillin got to his feet, still in complete shock. "Now he's up too." Jeice said.

"What _is_ today?" Burter asked.

"Goku." Krillin said. "I know you can sense it. We're no match for these guys. The senzu might've healed me up, but we're just gonna go right back down. Even you. I mean, you should've seen Vegeta. He was getting knocked around like a rag doll."

"I heard." Goku said. "But I don't understand. Why was Vegeta fighting them? Aren't they on the same side?"

"It's complicated." Krillin said. "I don't really know how to explain."

Goku placed his hand on Krillin's head, shocking him. "That's okay." The Saiyan said. "I'll just feel it out."

"Y- What?" Krillin asked.

Goku closed his eyes and images of what had happened filled his mind: Krillin and Gohan witnessing Frieza's slaughter of a village, the two getting a power-up from the Elder, Vegeta reluctantly teaming up with the duo, and their fight with the Ginyu Force.

Goku dropped his hand to his side and opened his eyes. "I think I got it now." He said. "I saw everything. I know Bulma's safe and you two got a power-up. I saw the leader of these guys leave with the Dragon Balls and your fight with that Guldo guy."

"How did you-" Krillin gasped. "Since when can you read minds?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Goku said. "I just had this feeling and decided to try it. I also saw that Vegeta's still pretty nasty, but he still took the time to save you, so I guess we owe him."

"Goku, you're starting to scare me." Krillin said.

Goku reached into the bag of senzu beans and a shocked expression filled his face. "That can't be right." He said, pulling out a sole senzu bean. "I guess I used more than I thought while I was training." He chuckled.

"But still, this is the last senzu bean." He said, tossing the back aside. "Hey, Vegeta! Catch!" He threw the bean at the Prince, causing Gohan and Krillin to reel in surprise.

Recoome tried to catch the bean with his teeth, but missed and chomped down on nothing. Vegeta caught the bean and stared at curiously.

"That's for you!" Goku said. "Eat it!"

"Goku, are you crazy!?" Krillin asked. "You said that was the last bean. Why are you wasting it!?"

Vegeta hesitantly put the bean in his mouth and bit down into it. At once Vegeta felt all of his energy return to him. The aching, stabbing, and burning pains all over his body ceased. "What's happening?" He asked.

"Goku, what are you thinking!?" Krillin asked. "Even if he decides to fight on our side, we still won't stand a chance."

"I have my reasons, Krillin." Goku said. "I want to make sure he's in good shape for our rematch."

"Are you serious!?" Krillin asked. "A rematch!?"

"Yeah." Goku said, taking a few steps forward. "Now I want you guys to stay here. I'll deal with these Ginyu guys."

"What?!" Krillin asked. "Do you honestly believe you can take them all by yourself!?"

The duo watched as Goku slowly approached Recoome, who stood there with a surprised expression. "He means it." Gohan said.

"You really think you got what it takes to beat us?" Recoome laughed. "You're real funny."

"Does Goku not sense how strong these guys are?" Krillin asked. "These Ginyus are way out of our league."

"I- I don't know, Krillin." Gohan said. "Something seems different."

"Now it's time to crack you up, funny man." Recoome said. "Hey, Burter! What's this guy's power level? I don't wanna kill him in one shot."

Burter pressed a button on his scouter and ran it along Goku. "You might not have that option." He said. "The scouter says he's only at 5,000."

"Is that really all he's got?" Recoome said. "I should've known he's all talk."

Vegeta watched as Goku did nothing but stand there. _I don't understand. Why is Kakarot so calm? Surely he can sense how strong these guys are. Yet he hasn't even bothered to put up his guard._ He thought to himself. Slowly, an idea began to dawn on him. _No. He couldn't have. Don't tell me he's actually gone and done it._

"Oh I get it. You're nuts." Recoome said. "You must have a death wish or something?"

Goku gave a little chuckle, putting Recoome off guard. "That settles it. You're crazy." Recoome said. "I'm about to kill you, and you're laughing like an idiot."

"You can't beat me." Goku said. "I can tell without even fighting you."

Recoome was taken aback but let out a hearty laugh. "You hear this guy." He laughed. "Funny man's got a million of 'em. I'm about to keel over I'm laughing so hard."

"Maybe he really has gone crazy." Krillin said. "He never used to talk to his opponents like this."

"Yeah. I've never seen him act like this." Gohan said.

 _It couldn't be. Kakarot. That low-class scum?_ Vegeta thought. _There's no way someone like him could become a Super Saiyan._

"It's lights out for you, funny man." Recoome said.

 _It's just not possible. According to the legends, it's been over a thousand years since one appeared._ Vegeta thought. _A Super Saiyan. Someone who's able to break through their limit and achieve unprecedented power. But they're just old stories. I never actually believed them._

 _And even if they are true, only an elite-class Saiyan like me has the potential to become a Super Saiyan. Not some fool like Kakarot._

"Now." Recoome said, beginning one of his signature poses. "Feel the power of Recoome."

The brute charged forward with his fist drawn back, ready to plow straight into Goku. As he brought his fist down to the Saiyan, he staggered forward, Goku seemingly disappearing.

Everyone stared in shock where Goku had once stood. "Where'd he go?" Krillin asked.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Vegeta staring at Burter and Jeice without turning his head.

"That's odd." Burter said. "Did you see what happened?"

Before Jeice could responded, his scouter locked onto a power level directly behind the two. "What's that?!" He yelled, the duo turning to face Goku.

"How'd you get there?" Burter asked.

"He's over there." Krillin said.

 _So that's what Vegeta was looking at. He's the only one that saw Goku move._ Krillin thought.

"You guys are working for this Frieza character, right?" Goku asked. "I'll give you one last chance to leave this planet peacefully. If I were you, I'd take it."

The duo charged Goku, who moved behind them faster then they could see. "How'd we miss?" Jeice asked.

Goku flew down to Recoome, ready to continue their fight.

"Alright, you bastard. You got speed, I'll give you that." Recoome said. "But you can't win if all you do is run away. If that's how you want to play it, fine, I'm game.

"I've got a move that's designed to deal with freaks like you anyways. Just try and run, when I'm done, this entire place will be nothing but rubble, and I'll be standing on top." Recoome said.

 _So this is it, huh?_ Vegeta thought. _Kakarot's moment of truth._

"I'll blast you and your little friends off the map with this one move." Recoome yelled, preparing to charge up his energy.

Purple lightning surrounded his body as the every rock around him flew into the air. The ground beneath him began to shatter, the planet's surface cracking and turning into crevices.

"Recoome... Ultra... Fighting..." Recoome said, throwing his arms into the air, "Bomb-"

Before he could finish, Goku planted his elbow right below Recoome's rib cage, the big brute keeling over in pain.

"Sorry. But you kinda left yourself open there." Goku said with a chuckle. "Bad move."

"That's.. not... funny..." Recoome groaned before collapsing to the ground.

"Did... Did Dad just win?" Gohan asked.

"How could he?" Krillin replied. "This is same guy that almost killed you, me, AND Vegeta." _Yet Goku floored him with just his elbow._

"Am I seeing things?" Jeice asked. "Is... Is Recoome down?"

"He can't be." Burter said. "That was barely a tap."

 _Damn you, Kakarot._ Vegeta thought. _The others might not realize what happened, but you can't fool me. That wasn't an ordinary attack. All of that force concentrated at one point is devastating._

 _Maybe you have broken the normal limits of a Saiyan warrior, Kakarot. But how? Some special training? Are you a legend, Kakarot? Maybe... Maybe you are the legendary Super Saiyan._

Goku looked over to Jeice and Burter, both of whom were still trying to comprehend what had happened. "Hey, you two!" The Saiyan called. "Either you can leave and go back to where you came from, or end up like your friend! Your call!"

Jeice snapped to his senses and smirked. "Can you believe this guy, Burter?" He asked. "Recoome definitely had him pegged. He sure has a few screws loose."

"Delusions of grandeur no doubt." Burter said. "He knocks Recoome out and suddenly he's on top of the food chain. One lucky shot, that's all. And he only got it because Recoome acted like a fool."

"Yeah. It was just a fluke." Jeice smirked. "The guy's a joke. His power level barely made a blip on the scouter."

"Is Goku seriously going to fight both of them at the same time?" Krillin asked.

"It looks like it." Gohan said.

Jeice looked over to Burter and gave a nod. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." Burter replied.

The two leapt into action, landing on either side of Goku.

"Prepare to face the Red Magma of the Ginyu Force," Jeice said, doing his introductory pose, "Jeice!"

"And get ready to throw down with the Blue Hurricane," Burter said, following with his pose, "Burter!"

"So you're here to dance, is that it?" Goku said. "Then I guess I'll have to make this your curtain call."

"Why you!" Jeice said, before leaping back to his original place followed by Burter. "Let's let the curtain fall on this freak, Burter."

"Right." Burter said.

The two took off in a flash, zooming around the sky. Krillin and Gohan could barely keep their eyes on the duo. In flashes of light, the duo took turns zipping at Goku, who stood there unmoving.

"This guy must be scared stiff." Burter said.

The two continued to zip around until they grew bored of watching Goku just stand there. "Let's finish him, Burter." Jeice said.

"Right." Burter said.

The two flew straight at Goku from opposite sides, their legs extended ready to kick the Saiyan in two different directions. As they reached Goku, they seemingly went straight through him, the duo landing on either side of him.

"Did... Did we miss him?" Burter asked.

"No. No, we went right through him!" Jeice said.

He whipped around to face Goku, who stared right back at him with moving a muscle.

"Now listen here, little man." Jeice said, shoving his finger into Goku's chest. "I don't know what kinda trick you just pulled, but you better start explaining, or I'm gonna-"

Goku cut off the alien with a punch to nose, sending him reeling.

Jeice grasped at his face in pain. He started to feel blood drip into his hand and looked up. His nose was cocked to the left, blood dripping down his face.

"Why... Why you..." Jeice said.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Goku asked. "You guys really do leave yourselves open. Maybe because you tend to ramble."

"That's... It..." Jeice said, his patience wearing out. "We're done talking!"

The duo tried to attack Goku, who effortlessly blocked their attacks. In one movement he kicked Jeice away and then swung around to sweep Burter off his feet.

"You're dead." Burter said.

Goku extended his arms and, with a yell, blasted the two away with sheer force. The area around him whipped with dirt and rocks, pelting the two as they flew backwards.

Jeice and Burter managed to stop themselves and hovered in the air. "What was that?" Jeice asked. "Where'd he get all of that power all of a sudden?"

"It's like he just flexed his muscles and sent them flying." Krillin said.

"Maybe we were wrong about these Ginyu guys." Gohan said. "Maybe they aren't as strong as we thought."

"No." Krillin said. "No, they super strong. Can't you feel the energy they're giving off? They're at least as strong as that Recoome guy and he was a monster. I think your dad is just making them look weak."

"I thought about that too." Gohan said. "But if that's the case, shouldn't we be able to feel his energy too?"

"This doesn't make any sense." Jeice said, reading Goku's power level once again. "The scouter doesn't lie. He's power level's only 5,000."

 _Fools. It's obvious Kakarot's suppressing his power and then raising it exactly when he attacks._ Vegeta thought. _He's holding every last drop of energy he has in reserve until he needs it. And when he does let loose, it's such a brief flash that even those advanced scouters can't detect it. The question is: How strong are you actually, Kakarot?_

"That does it. This puny maggot isn't going to make a fool out of me." Burter said. "Hey, Jeice! I think it's time we break out the Purple Comet Crash."

"Been a long time since we dusted that one off." Jeice said. "Lets do it."

The two begin charging their energies into two red and blue spheres that covered their bodies respectively. When the two spheres completed, they merged together to form a giant purple spiral which hovered directly above the four fighters below.

"Purple Comet Crash!" The pair screamed, as the spiral let out a flurry of ki blasts at Goku.

The Saiyan let out a yell and deflected the blasts with a shield of energy, sending the blasts in various directions.

* * *

Bulma slammed her fists onto the bench with a grunt.

"That's it!" She yelled. "I don't care what those idiots are up to! They should know it's impolite to keep a lady waiting. And that goes for Goku too. I don't care if he's flying halfway across the galaxy. There's no excuse to be late.

"This sun is murdering my complexion. If get so much as a single blemish, someone is going to pay."

Not too far behind her, a ki blasts hit the ground, sending her flying through the air. She popped out of the rubble, her temper having snapped.

"Come on!" She screamed. "Somebody get me off of this planet right now!"

* * *

"Did we get him?" Jeice panted.

The smoke cleared where Goku was standing, revealing the Saiyan hadn't even taken a scratch.

"Oh come on already!" Jeice yelled. In his ear, the scouter beeped, signalling a message. He pressed the button on the side, and Burter's voice came through the communicator.

"Jeice, plan B." He said. "You fire off your Crusher Ball and when our speedy friend here tries to dodge, I'll swing around and get him from behind. I don't care how fast he is, I'M the fastest in the universe. By the time he realizes what's happening, he'll already be a stain on my boot."

"Let's do it." Jeice said, cutting the communication. "So we've been reduced to petty sneak attacks, huh?"

He put his hand into the air and began gathering his energy. "Crusher!" Jeice yelled, the sphere of energy completing. "Ball!" He threw the ball at Goku, who still wouldn't move.

"Now just make your move and dodge, little man." Burter said, watching the attack close in on the Saiyan.

When Burter realized that Goku wasn't going to move, he started to panic. "Hurry up and dodge already!" He yelled.

Before Jeice's Crusher Ball could make contact, Goku swung his arm out and deflected the blast towards Burter, who easily dodged.

"Curse you!" He yelled, turning back to face Goku. The Saiyan had mad a quick escape to Burter's surprise, who frantically looked around for the Saiyan. "Where the heck did he go?"

"Burter, behind you!" Jeice yelled.

Burter turned and was shocked to see Goku slowly descend behind him.

"Hey." Goku said nonchalantly.

"How did you?" Burter asked, stunned. "Nobody outflanks me! I'm the fastest in the entire universe!"

"Well." Goku said. "You're maybe the second fastest now."

 _What is happening?_ Jeice thought. _Nobody can deflect my Crusher Ball so easily. And NOBODY can put the moves on Burter like that. It's like a nightmare come to life._

"What are you?!" Burter yelled.

"I'm a Saiyan raised on Earth." Goku said condescendingly. "That help?"

"Liar!" Burter yelled. "How can some monkey bastard be faster than me?!"

"Don't know." Goku said. "Maybe I just train more."

"It doesn't matter! You can't run forever!" Burter yelled, launching a vicious flurry of punches at the Saiyan. "I'll just wear you down!"

"Damn it!" Jeice yelled. "I will not just sit here while some Saiyan makes monkeys out of the Ginyu Force!" He charged straight in and began his own assault on Goku, who effortlessly dodged the duo.

"Is dodging all you can do?" Burter said. "I bet you can't even fight back if you wanted to."

"I wouldn't say that." Goku laughed.

The Saiyan made his escape without the duo even seeing him move. Burter and Jeice's attacks each plowed into one another, sending the two over the edge.

"Hey watch what you're doing, you moron!" Jeice yelled.

"Maybe if you had as much of a brain as you do hair we wouldn't have to worry about this!" Burter retorted.

The two kept on arguing until Jeice held his hand up, stopping them. "Lets not lose ourselves, Burter." He said. "What chance do we stand if we keep fighting amongst each other?"

"Right." Burter replied.

"Excuse me." Goku said. "If you two are done messing around, I'll give you one more chance to leave. Otherwise I WILL fight back."

The duo charged straight for Goku, who dodged from right between the two. The Saiyan charged Burter and delivered a kick to his jaw, sending the alien flying over Jeice's head. Goku flew after Burter and slammed the alien down towards the ground. Before he could collide with the planet, Goku caught him with one hand, Burter folding in half around him.

Jeice watched as Goku threw Burter's unconscious body onto the ground in front of him, signaling their fight was over.


	15. Chapter 15

_That little Super chapter was there because I had nowhere else to put it. Another thing, don't take the word "retelling" too seriously. Of course I have some plot points I'd like to change, but this is focused more on characters and such. And the title just refers to the Namek Saga._

* * *

 **Chapter 15** **:** _ **Make Way For The Captain. It's Time For A Showdown.**_

Jeice's heartbeat raced at the sight of two his comrades beaten to a pulp. His mind filled with fear as the Saiyan he did this turned to him, a sharp look in his eyes.

"I'm giving you one last chance to leave." Goku said, "Take your friends, and get off this planet. Now."

"What are you doing, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled, "Finish them off while you have the chance!"

"No, Vegeta." Goku said, "They're not a threat to anyone right now. There's no point in killing them."

Jeice slowly backed away, ready to take flight back to Ginyu. "This- This can't be happening." He quivered, "We're- We're the unstoppable Ginyu Force. We're supposed to be the strongest, meanest group of warriors in the entire universe."

Goku flashed Jeice a deadly look, sending a chill down the alien's spine. "And there's nothing we can do about it." He yelled, turning around and flying off, "Captain Ginyu!"

"Dad, he's getting away!" Gohan yelled at his father.

Goku blinked and looked around from his friends to the Ginyu Force. "Is he really just going to leave without his friends?" He asked.

With a deafening crunch, Vegeta landed on Burter, caving in his chest and crushing his neck. He turned to Recoome and blasted him apart, leaving nothing but a crater.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled, "What was that for? They weren't doing any harm."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kakarot!" The Prince yelled back, spitting out blood, "They might've not been a threat, but the moment they got back up we'd be in trouble. I don't care if you're a Super Saiyan or not, the combined power of the Ginyu Force is nothing to laugh at."

"Super Saiyan?" Goku asked.

"You make me sick, Kakarot." Vegeta said, "With your new strength you could've easily finished off Jeice, but you let him get away. What is the purpose of all that power if you won't even use it?

"You're still as soft as ever. You don't stand a chance against Frieza like that, even with immortality. You have zero clue what you're up against. That psychotic bastard would slowly tear you limb from limb and then show you each separate part. If you want to try and reason with him, then the only thing to come out of your mouth would be your dying breath."

"Hold on, Vegeta." Goku said, "I think I've gotten as strong as a someone can get. And you're saying that this Frieza guy would be able to beat me that easily?"

"Effortlessly." Vegeta said, "Frieza has no intention to go down lightly. His power is beyond anything you could ever imagine."

"You have to be exaggerating, Vegeta." Krillin said, "You saw how strong those Ginyu guys were, and Goku beat them easily. Frieza can't be too much stronger than them."

Vegeta flashed him a deadly glare, putting Krillin into a cold sweat. "I don't see you willing to fight him." The Saiyan said, "In any case, he still has all seven Dragon Balls, so we might as well kiss any chance of winning goodbye."

"I wouldn't say that, Vegeta." Krillin said.

"What do you mean by that?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, the sky hasn't gone black." Krillin said, "If the Dragon Balls here are like the ones on Earth, then the sky would go dark when Shenron appears. I think we'd notice something like that."

"The hell is a 'Shenlong'?" Vegeta asked, "You're telling me that this thing comes out of the Dragon Balls?"

"It all makes sense." Goku said, "Frieza must have no idea what the password is. He probably thought that just bringing all seven of the Dragon Balls together would grant him his wish."

"There's a password?" Vegeta grumbled, "Why wasn't I told of this?"

"Which means we still have a chance to get our wish granted." Goku said, "If we're quick, we could get the Dragon Balls and wish everyone back to life like we promised."

* * *

"Captain!" A voice rang out.

Everyone turned to watch as Jeice stormed into the make-shift base set up outside Frieza's ship.

"Jeice?" Ginyu asked, getting up from the work he had been doing, "What's wrong?"

"Guldo... Recoome... Burter..." Jeice gasped, "They're all dead."

"What?!" Ginyu yelled, "What happened out there?"

"I honestly can't say I know, Captain." Jeice said, "One second we were demolishin' Vegeta and his buddies. The next second, WE were the ones gettin' demolished."

"Who could've done this?" Ginyu asked.

"That's the craziest part, sir." Jeice said, "He just came out of nowhere and took out Recoome and Burter."

"What about Guldo?" Ginyu asked.

"That... was Vegeta, sir." Jeice said quietly.

"Seriously?!" Ginyu yelled, "You're telling me that _Vegeta_ was able to beat one of our own?"

"To be fair, Captain, Vegeta played dirty and stepped into Guldo and the runts' fight."

"You think that makes things better?!" Ginyu yelled, "What's next? Are you going to tell me that a _Saiyan_ was the one to defeat Recoome and Burter?"

Jeice said nothing but looked at the ground in shame.

"Damn it!" Ginyu yelled, taking his silence as confirmation, "We are the Ginyu Force. We are the strongest, toughest, _meanest_ fighting in the entire universe with a power second to only Lord Frieza!"

"I thought that too, Captain," Jeice said, "but this guy was unbelievable. He barely even moved a muscle and was able to take them both out with a single punch."

"Damn." Ginyu said, "Just what the hell is this guy?"

"Sir," Jeice said, "We have to inform Lord Frieza about all this."

Ginyu's eyes widened in terror, his body almost stiffening up. "Are you out of your damn mind?!" He yelled, "If we tell Lord Frieza that any of this happened, then we might as well kiss our jobs, our dignity, and our sorry lives goodbye! I don't know about you Jeice, but _I_ don't want to end up as a plaque on Lord Frieza's wall."

The Captain picked up his scouter from a nearby table and set it over his eye. "Just leave it to me." He said, setting the scouter on the nearest power levels, "I take care of this before Lord Frieza even returns to the ship. Now grab a shovel, Jeice."

He turned into the base and hollered for two of Frieza's soldiers, who came running to meet him.

"Banan. Sui. Take Jeice with you and go bury the Dragon Balls." Ginyu ordered, "If anything were to happen to them now, Lord Frieza would have all of our heads on pikes to decorate his quarters with."

It didn't take long for Jeice to return alongside the two soldiers. "No one will find them now, Captain." Jeice said, tossing the shovel aside.

"Good." Ginyu said, "Then lets move out. I'm going to enjoy showing this tough guy who's boss."

Jeice and Ginyu lined up as everyone turned to watch the two pose.

"Ginyu Force..." Ginyu started, the two beginning their signature pose, "GO!"

The soldiers gace a slow, akward clap as the two remaining Ginyu Force members stood there with mortified expressions.

"This..." Jeice said, "doesn't look as cool with only us two."

"Let's- Let's just go." Ginyu said.

The two took off into the sky, leaving a trail of red and purple to fill the sky.

* * *

"But there's one problem." Krillin said, "The Dragon Balls are definitely going to be well guarded. How do we plan on getting them away from Frieza?"

"Well Vegeta should know his way around." Goku said, turning to the Prince, "So what do you propose? There's gotta be a way for the four of us to get in there."

"Feeling squeamish?" Vegeta asked.

"I'll do my part, don't you worry." Goku said, "But we promised to wish back everyone you killed back on Earth."

"And what good would that do?" Vegeta asked, "You'd only be wishing them into a death trap. Think about it. Why waste a good wish? Just let me become immor-"

"Lay off it." Krillin interrupted, "If we let you become immortality, then we're in no better shape than if Frieza got his way."

Vegeta snickered before his face filled with shock as he sensed Jeice and Ginyu heading towards them.

"There's two big power levels heading right for us." Gohan said.

"And here comes the big man himself..." Vegeta mumbled. "And Jeice is right by his side."

He turned to Goku and stared him down. "This is your fault, Kakarot." Vegeta said, "If you hadn't let Jeice get away, then we wouldn't have to deal with these two right now.

And it doesn't matter how strong you've become, you stand no chance against the _fearless leader_ himself."

"He's right." Krillin said, "This guys far stronger than those other two."

Vegeta shot up with a concerned look on his face. "Where's Frieza?" He asked, "Surely he'd be at his ship hovering over the precious goods Ginyu just got him, but I can't sense him anywhere."

Goku looked around from side to side then pointed opposite the ship. "There." He said, "I'm sensing a lot of energy coming from that direction. Who else could it be but Frieza?"

"No." Krillin said, "He can't be... That's where the Grand Elder's place is."

"The old Namekian?" Goku asked.

"Yeah." Krillin said, "Of course. He must be tracking down the last Namekians in order to get the password for the Dragon Balls."

"So what?" Vegeta scoffed, "Do you honestly think that this Elder would give up the password to a guy like Frieza?"

"Is the Grand Elder the one who made this planet's Dragon Balls?" Goku asked.

"That's exactly who he is." Krillin said, "This isn't good."

"No it's not." Gohan said, "Once Frieza thinks he's figured the password, he'll kill the Grand Elder. He doesn't know that if the Grand Elder dies, then the Dragon Balls won't work anymore."

"They'll be rendered useless?" Vegeta asked, his voice seethed in anger. He turned as the Ginyu Force came into view. "Damn it!" The Prince yelled, letting out pent up anger.

Jeice and Ginyu landed with style and stared down at the group of fighters. The Captain's eyes flashed from Burter to the crater where Recoome was then at Goku.

"Thought you could make the Ginyu Force look like a clown car, eh?" Jeice laughed, "Well, the Captain here has something to say to you about that."

"What do you say, Goku?" Krillin asked, hiding behind his friend, "Think you could take him?"

"Well, you weren't wrong." Goku said, "This guys is stronger than the others."

Ginyu's scouter flared to life, trying to determine Goku's power level. "This the guy?" He asked, "The scouter puts him at only five thousand."

"That's him alright." Jeice said, "Kinda weird that his power level's so low though."

"You idiot." Ginyu said, reaching up and tossing his scouter to Jeice, "The reason he made you look like fools is because you relied to heavily on your scouters. He's clearly capable of hiding his power level. Any true warrior could tell just by a glance. I'd say he's a lot closer to 60,000."

"But that's impossible." Jeice said, "He's just a Saiyan. I've never heard of one of them even getting to half of that."

"It's not unheard of." Ginyu said, "He might just be a natural fighter. Or he could've had his power increased by some mutation... like us. In any case, he's sure to pose a real challenge."

"Krillin. Gohan." Goku said, "You two go get the radar from Bulma and go find the Dragon Balls."

"They've most likely taken them back to Frieza's ship." Gohan said.

"With him gone, this should be easy." Krillin said.

"Whatever you do, just stay safe." Goku said, "Hey, Vegeta. Why don't you take the one on the right? You've recovered from near-death enough. You're new strength should make this easy."

"I'm sure it will." Vegeta said.

"Go for it, guys." Goku said, "And be careful."

"Will do." Krillin said.

Gohan and Krillin took off into the sky with Jeice taking aim for them.

"I got 'em." He said.

"Leave them." Ginyu said, lowering Jeice's arm, "They're nobody."

"Let's do this, Vegeta." Goku said, taking a step forward.

"As if there's any other option." Vegeta said.

The four stared each other in silence, no one making a move. Suddenly, Vegeta burst into the sky, leaving a blue trail behind him.

"Good luck, Kakarot!" The Prince laughed, flying away from the fight.

"Vegeta!" Goku called after him.

"Watch your guard!" Ginyu yelled, ramming his elbow into Goku's chest.

Goku lost sight of the captain as he spun around to land on his feet. Ginyu moved behind Goku and swatted at him with the back of his hand.

Ginyu took note that Goku didn't see his attack before dodging beneath it. The captain easily dodged past Goku's attacks and knocked him away. The Saiyan came back with a kick, which Ginyu caught and tossed Goku aside.

Goku hit a wall and bounced off it with another kick aimed at Ginyu. The captain moved beneath the ground before Goku made contact, leaving the Saiyan stunned. In a split second, Goku sensed the captain moving beneath him and leaped into the air, a ki blast ready in his hand.

Ginyu swatted Goku's hand aside and punched to the ground. Goku barely dodged as Ginyu's foot came crashing down where the Saiyan's head had been. Goku took his chance to plant his feet into Ginyu's chest, knocking him away. Ginyu flipped onto his feet and took off in the opposite direction, Goku trailing not far behind.

Ginyu grabbed onto a tree trunk and swung around it, catching Goku off guard with a heavy kick into the air. He moved ahead of the Saiyan and kicked back down towards the lake. Goku pushed himself off of the lake's surface, creating a large wave of water.

The two met once more and exchanged blows. The fight ended with them landing on the ground in a stare down.

"You're good." Goku said, wiping blood from his chin.

"Not too bad yourself. More than I gave you credit for." Ginyu replied, "But if Vegeta hadn't bailed on you, you might've actually stood a chance."

* * *

Vegeta roared through the sky with a maniacal laugh. "If I read those fools correctly, they should be evenly matched. With any luck they'll wipe eachother out." He laughed, "And if one of them does manage to win, they'd be so weakened that even _Appule_ would have no trouble beating them.

Once I get my hands on the password and radar from the two runts, it'll be a walk in the park to immortality. Then nothing'll stand in my way of beating Frieza."

* * *

The two charged once again at each other and connected with a bright ball of light. They exchanged heavy blows before separating once more.

"I've gotta hand it to you. Your speed is exceptional." Ginyu said, "But you'll no doubt tremble at the sight of the great Captain Ginyu's Ultra Fighting Pose."

Goku mimed the captain's pose almost perfectly, shocking him. "You've got it all wrong!" Ginyu yelled, "Your legs are in the entirely wrong position!"

Goku looked from Ginyu's legs to his and switched their positions. "Like this then?" He asked, "So is there a reason for doing this silly pose?"

"Silly pose?!" Ginyu asked, his face turning red, "An amateur like you dares to mock the showmanship of the captain of the Ginyu Force?"

"Sorry. I'm not one for showing off." Goku said, "I'd rather just get things done."

"So be it." The captain said, taking a fighting stance.

Without warning, a ball of energy shot from the ground beneath Goku, sending him flying into the air.

"How do you like that one?" Ginyu asked, moving behind Goku.

He knocked the Saiyan down hard into the ground and landed himself. He extended his arm and shot a powerful blast directly at Goku, who barely had time to react. He shot high into the air, the blast barely missing his foot.

The blast connected with a nearby rock formation and exploded. Goku used the noise to get behind Ginyu and catch him off guard.

Right before Goku could hit the captain, Ginyu spun around and shot him point blank. As Goku flew backwards from the blast, Ginyu caught his arm and twisted it suddenly around, pulling it from the socket.

 _Damn it._ Goku thought, his arm searing in pain. _I'll have to use it. Maybe it'll be enough to scare this guy and give me the upper hand._

Ginyu slammed Goku into the ground and jumped off him, letting the Saiyan stand. "Be grateful I didn't break it." He said, "Although I suggest using more of your power this time."

"What?" Goku asked.

"Don't play dumb." Ginyu said, "I know when someone's holding back. It's easy to tell when someone isn't fighting to the best of their ability."

"Fine then." Goku said, grabbing his arm to pop it back into its socket.

Before he could push his arm back into place, a red blast came soaring at him, causing him to dodge.

"Oh no you don't!" Jeice yelled, "The captain might want to give you a chance, but I won't! Not after the humiliation done to me and my pals!"

"Jeice!" Ginyu yelled, "I can handle my own battles! One more act like that and you're off the team!"

"What team?!" Jeice yelled back, "You mean good ol' Ginyu and Jeice?! What kind of a team is made of two people that can't even handle a damn ape!"

He charged Goku, his eyes blood shot in rage. The met the Saiyan with furious punches, which Goku barely managed to dodge.

"It's just like Ginyu to want to fight someone at their strongest!" Jeice yelled, "You know what I say to that! Why give them a chance to fight back! Especially one who got two of my closest friends killed!"

He slammed Goku down into ground and landed on top of him, a red blast aimed directly at his chest. "This is for the Ginyu Force!" He yelled, the blast getting bigger.

Before Jeice could react to what was happening, he was blasted off of Goku with a high pressure slamming into him.

"KAIOKEN!" Goku yelled, a red aura flaring up around his body.

Jeice landed at Ginyu's feet, who stared in awe at the amount of energy coming off the Saiyan. Ginyu could sense just how much energy Goku was giving off but still couldn't believe it.

"Jeice!" Ginyu ordered, "What's this guy's power level?"

Jeice sat up and rubbed his head, turning the scouter on Goku. He stared shockingly at the readings, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"95,000... 100,000... 106... 107... 108..." Jeice stammered, "It's over 109,000!" The scouter exploded on his ear causing him to cringe. "And it was still rising!"

"This can't be possible!" Ginyu yelled, the pressure beginning to overwhelm him, "What is this guy?!"


	16. Chapter 16

_So is Ginyu in Goku's body called Ginyu-Goku or Goku-Ginyu? Asking for a friend._

 _PS: Each scene spare Vegeta's bath starts at the same point in time. Ginyu and Jeice leave a little bit after Gohan and Krillin leave Bulma. Vegeta's in the shower as Gohan and Krillin are changing._

 _PPS: The Nail, Grand Elder, Dende, and Frieza stuff'll be next chapter. It won't be a long chapter, but there is stuff in the Nail-Frieza fight I'm changing. Big planning time._

* * *

 **Chapter 16** : _**A New, Fantastic Point Of View. Which One is Goku?**_

Ginyu felt sweat begin to drip down his face, a mixture of Goku's immeasurable heat and the Captain's terror. Ginyu had no explanation for it, but he could simply tell how strong Goku had gotten with a scouter. The immense power that came from the Saiyan made Ginyu want to flee and not look back.

"Captain." Jeice said, snapping Ginyu from his daze, "What do we do?"

Goku knew his body couldn't take much more of the Kaioken. The amount of strain on his arm was putting too much on his body.

 _Damn it. If only I could pop my arm back without of those two trying to fight me._ Goku thought.

"Jeice, put on my scouter." Ginyu ordered, "Quickly."

Jeice fumbled with the scouter trying to set it over his eye and focused it on Goku.

"180,000, Captain." Jeice said in a panic.

"What?!" Ginyu yelled, "That can't be possible. How can a Saiyan get this strong?!"

Goku felt as though his arm was going to rip right off.

"Not unless he's... he's a..." Ginyu stuttered, his voice filled with fear, "a Super Saiyan."

In that moment, Goku let out an agonizing scream, clutching at his arm. The aura began to disappear from around him as he fell to the ground.

Jeice kept the scouter trained on him, shocked at what he was seeing.

"His power level's dropping, Captain." He said, "Quite rapidly too."

Ginyu began to calm as he watched Goku smash into the ground with another scream, still clutching his arm. A smirk began to cross his face as he knew what to do. He descended down to the Saiyan and stood above him.

"Quite a trick you got there." Ginyu said as he began to gather his energy, "If it weren't for that dislocated joint, I'd say you could've beaten both of us easily. Shame you're never going to get that chance again."

Goku watched through a strained vision as Ginyu's hand began to glow a deep purple. His mind snapped awake as the Captain plunged his hand into his breast, purple blood oozing from the wound.

"Never thought I'd ever see him use that technique on mere Saiyan." Jeice commented.

With a pained expression, Ginyu through his hands to the side and faced directly at Goku.

"BODY CHANGE!" He yelled, a flash of light blasting towards Goku.

Goku felt like he was being crushed as the beam struck him. In a matter of seconds, it felt as though he was being torn from his body. For a moment, everything went dark. Next thing he knew, his chest was filled with a pain even worse than his arm.

His vision was shaky as he pulled his hand away, a wet feeling covering his hand. He noticed the blood first and then its color. As his vision cleared, he was shocked that his hand was now purple, the same color of the blood. He was even more shocked when he looked down to see himself laying beneath him. He quickly leaped backwards as he body rose to its feet.

"This could've gone better." Ginyu-Goku said, grabbing his arm. He pushed it back into place with a grunt and cracked his neck. "But boy does it feel wonderful!"

Goku-Ginyu came crashing to ground beside the two, clutching a his chest. The Captain approached him and placed his boot on his head.

"Just to add some insult to injury." He said. Ginyu-Goku slammed Goku-Ginyu's head to ground, knocking him unconscious.

"So how does the new body feel, Captain?" Jeice asked.

"Honestly," The Captain replied, "I don't feel all that powerful."

He yelled lowly as he charged up his energy. Jeice watched the scouter in shock as it got nowhere near Ginyu's power level in his own body.

"Uh, Captain," Jeice said, "I think we might be in a predicament."

"What are you going on about?" Ginyu-Goku asked.

"Well, the scouter's only reading about 23,000, sir." Jeice said.

"What?!" The Captain yelled, "That can't be right. That scouter must be busted."

"This is _your_ scouter, sir." Jeice said, "Do remember it being any less than the best?"

"I suppose not." Ginyu-Goku said, "But none of that all matters. The only real threat I worry about is Vegeta and he ran off somewhere."

"Good point, Captain." Jeice said.

"Let's worry about this later, then." The Captain said, "Right now, lets move."

Ginyu-Goku took off for Frieza's ship, followed closely by Jeice.

* * *

Vegeta hovered not far from the make-shift base of the Frieza Force.

 _Perfect._ He thought. _All of them in one place. Right out in the open. This'll be a cake walk._

He descended down to the base and slowly approached it as the soldiers stood shocked at his arrival. None made a move as Vegeta walked past them.

The Saiyan made it to the ship's entrance when he heard two blasters charge up behind him.

"I'm going to need you to step away from the door, Vegeta." Sui said, his blaster aimed directly for the Saiyan's back.

"Slowly," Banan said, "Or we won't hesitate to shoot."

Vegeta smirked and disappeared from the sight, quickly reappearing behind the duo. He smashed their heads together and moved quickly as the rest of the soldiers began firing.

The Saiyan easily dodged past the blasts and returned fire, killing any soldier he hit instantly. It didn't talk long for Vegeta to wipe out the remaining soldiers and then turn his attention to the ship. He fired one blast through the hallway to kill anyone that had stayed aboard.

"Now that that's taken care of," Vegeta said as he boarded the ship, "I can finally get back to business."

Vegeta remarked at how well the soldiers had fixed up the ship given the state he had left it in.

"I've gotta hand it to them." He said, "They _are_ efficient."

He searched the entirety of the ship before approaching Frieza's quarters.

"Damn it." Vegeta grumbled, "Where could he have hidden them?"

He threw apart the room before a thought dawned on him.

"The Earthlings." He said, "They'll be coming by with that radar of theirs. All I have to do is sit back while they find the Dragon Balls for me. I guess I should get cleaned up while I wait for them to get here."

* * *

Krillin and Gohan descended down towards the rock crevice where Bulma was hiding and found her waiting with her arms crossed.

"Where have you two been?!" She yelled, striking them across their heads, "Once again, you decided to run off for hours at a time without letting me know what was happening! Only this time, you ran off with the guy who has tried to kill us on multiple occasions!"

She smelled something in foul in the air which made her nose curl up.

"Dear Kami, what is that stench?!" She yelled, "What have you two been doing?"

She turned and grabbed her case of capsules and tossed one to the ground, revealing a large array of scented air sprays. She tossed a mask over her face and began searching the rack as Krillin stepped forward.

"Bulma, we don't have time for this." The monk said, "We need to get the Dragon Radar and get goi-"

Bulma whipped around with a can in each hand aimed at the duo. "Step back." She said, "You are not getting any closer until you get that stench off of you."

"Bulma, please." Krillin said, "We really don't have time for thi-"

A cloud of spray surrounded the duo causing them to start violently coughing. Krillin felt a bundle of clothes hit his chest and opened his eyes to see a fresh gi.

"Change out of those old clothes." Bulma said, packing the sprays back into a capsule, "The spray can't remove stains and odors from cloth or fabrics."

The two did as Bulma ordered, Krillin changing into the gi Bulma gave him while Gohan switched into his mother's gi.

"Oh you two look amazing." Bulma said, "Far better than you did in those old, torn up gi's."

"Thanks, Bulma," Gohan said, "but we really need to get going. Where's the Dragon Radar?"

"Over there on the table." She replied, "Why do you ask? Didn't you already summon Shenron?"

"No, not yet." Krillin said while Gohan grabbed the radar, "That Frieza jerk managed to swipe all seven from beneath us. Luckily, he hasn't figured out how to get them to work."

"Found them." Gohan said, staring down at the radar, "Let's go, Krillin."

"Alright." Krillin said, then turning to Bulma, "Just wait here for a little while longer. We'll send Goku to come get you while we clean up this mess."

"Goku's finally here?" Bulma asked as the duo took off into the sky.

Gohan gave a thumbs up before he and Krillin flew off following the Dragon Radar, leaving Bulma by herself again.

Bulma stared off where the two had just been and could faintly make out Goku's head in the clouds.

"So you finally made it, huh, Goku?" She said, sitting down on a rock, "You've grown up to be a really great guy."

She watched as the cloud blew away in the wind, leaving her a view of Namek's green skyline.

"Sure, Yamcha's a nice guy. I mean, he's always been there for me when I needed him. But it doesn't feel like we're truly in love." She sighed, "Maybe I missed my chance to be with the right guy."

* * *

Vegeta tucked his underarmor into his boot and tightened them to fit his foot. He ruffled the towel through his hair to dry it before stepping over to the mirror.

"That medicine Kakarot gave me is peculiar." He said, admiring his old wounds in the mirror, "Not only has it completely healed me and left no scar, but it's completely restored my energy."

He threw the towel over a drying rack and approached one of the lockers.

"Great." He said, picking up a piece of armor, "They only have the old model in my size."

He tossed the armor on as he heard two people land outside the ship.

"They're over here, Krillin." One of the voices said.

"Good." Vegeta said, "The Earthlings have made it."

He made his way out of the ship and hid behind one the supports.

"Now just hurry up and summon this 'Shenlong' so I can get rid of you and make my wish." He said quietly.

* * *

 _PPPS: Just wanna go over power level stuff. Back during the Gohan vs. Recoome fight I wrote in the concept of a Gohan-only power boost. It works similar to a rage boost, but I compare it more to an adrenaline rush. Reminder that it's only Gohan's._

 _It works like this: Gohan gets pushed to his limits and starts to strain his body. His body then goes "Nah B, this ain't how it works." and artificially/temporarily raises his limit so he won't strain himself. Once the fight is over, his body returns its natural state with no real gain._

 _This doesn't mean he can't get true power boosts though. The only thing is that the power boosts won't add to the "adrenaline raised" power level, but only to his normal power level._

 _This all being said I'll give a depiction of power levels based on the ones that are "canon."_

 _Gohan(Start of Vs. Recoome): About 15,000_  
 _Gohan(Adrenaline Rush Vs. Recoome): About 20,000_  
 _Krillin(Vs. Recoome): About 15,000_  
 _Goku(In Ginyu's body): About 30,000 normally_  
 _Goku(Weakened Ginyu's body): 5,000-7,500_

 _I'll give a couple whenever I need to do so._


	17. Chapter 16b

_I will answer any questions about why this is how it is. I'm very open to constructive criticisms._

* * *

 **Chapter 16b** **:** _ **The Namekians Fight Back. Nail's Time To Shine.**_

Nail took a knee in front of the Grand Elder's throne. Having returned shortly after leaving to aid the Earthlings, the Elder looked down at him in dismay.

"What has caused you to return to me, Nail?" The Elder questioned, "Did you not leave to lend your power to the Earthlings?"

"Sir, with all due respect, your safety is my highest priority." Nail said.

"Nail, what good will my safety be of if the Earthlings perish at evil's hands?" The Elder questioned.

"What good would it be if _you_ were to perish at evil's hands?" Nail countered, "If you are to die, then the Dragon Balls would be rendered null. The Earthling's trifles would have all been in vain at that point."

Nail stood and walked to the window. He stared out at the sea of green as the sky seemed to fill with darkness.

"You can sense it, can't you?" The Namekian said with turning around, "The Earthling's may have defeated the five who descended upon this planet earlier, but a greater evil approaches as we speak. I will not stand by while an evildoer comes to destroy the last place I can call home."

He turned and approached the Elder, who stared intently at his son.

"If you wish to send anyone to aid the Earthlings, then send Dende in my place." Nail said, "He may not be a fighter, but his healing abilities are beyond anything we've ever seen."

The Elder pondered his words for a second before beckoning his second son to his side.

"Dende, stand beside the chair." He said.

He placed his hand atop the young Namekian's head and unleashed the child's potential, a flow of energy filling his body.

"Go now, Dende." The Elder said, "Fly quickly to the Earthlings and lend them your aid."

Dende rushed to the room's exit but was stopped by Nail.

"Sir, I may have asked for my potential to be unlocked as well but there is no time." Nail said, taking a stand beside Dende on the platform, "Stay safe, Father. I'll do my best to keep him at bay."

The Elder watched as the two descended into the lower chamber.

"I shall try, my child," He said, "But I fear that my long life will catch up with me before any evil could have the chance."

The two Namekians flew as fast as they could from the Elder's home, Dende sticking as close as he could to his older brother.

"Dende, if something is to happen on our way there, you need to keep going." Nail said, "Worrying about my wellbeing will only slow you down."

Dende gave a half hearted nod to his brother and stared straight ahead, a powerful, evil energy hitting him in the face.

It didn't take long for the Namekians to come across Frieza, who only stopped out of mere curiosity.

"Funny." The tyrant said, "I thought my men had killed all of the Namekians."

"Cut it." Nail said, Dende cowering behind his back, "There'd be no reason for someone like you to be out this far on the planet if you weren't looking for something. And to my knowledge, you've already obtained all seven of the Dragon Balls."

"My, my. Quite the detective." Frieza said, "Yes, the truth is that I'm in the market for a couple of Namekians. You wouldn't believe how joyous it made me to see three Namekian power levels pop onto my scouter."

"Well, here we are." Nail said.

"Ohoho. You seem to have not heard me correctly." Frieza laughed, "I said _three_ Namekians."

"Dende, leave." Nail said, "Don't look back."

As Dende went to fly from the scene, Frieza moved in front of him, blocking his escape.

"You look familiar." He sneered, "Oh who am I kidding? All of you slugs like alike to me."

As he went to reach for Dende, Nail grabbed his arm, shocking the tyrant.

"Leave him." Nail ordered, "This is just _you_ and _me_."

Frieza ripped his arm away and stared Nail dead in eyes, both giving an icy gaze towards each other.

"So you want challenge _me_ , is that it? Fine." Frieza said. He abandoned his chair and came to fly in front of Nail. "Let's let the big boys play."

Dende flew off in a rush as the two began to fight, a clash of lights filling the air.

Frieza gave himself a slight upper hand over Nail, forcing the Namekian to fight at his full power. The two descended to the ground as Nail's stamina began to drain faster and faster. As the two touched down and separated, Nail collapsed to the ground, giving Frieza a big disappointment.

"Is that really all you've got?" Frieza mocked, "I've fought mice for longer than this."

Nail slowly got to his feet and crossed his arms while letting out a low yell. He extended his arms and let out a burst of energy, destroying the nearby rock mounds.

"42,000, huh?" Frieza said, "Well, it's something at least."

Nail charged Frieza, who stood ready to counter the Namekian. At the last second, Nail shot a burst on energy into the ground in front of Frieza, sending a column of dirt and rocks into his eyes. Nail quickly moved behind the emperor and kicked his back, catching Frieza off guard and sending him stumbling forwards. When Frieza turned around to face the Namekian, Nail had outstretched his arm, a purple spiral developing in his palm.

"SPIRIT RAY!" The Namekian yelled, firing off the blast towards Frieza.

The emperor leapt into the air while the spiral widened and surrounded him.

"Did you honestly expect to hit me with that?" Frieza laughed.

Nail smirked and closed his fist, the spiral beginning to close in around Frieza. The tyrant quickly vanished out of its path and moved behind Nail. The Namekian reacted quickly and swung at Frieza's neck, the emperor tilting his head to open up the shot.

Frieza took no notice of the impact, while Nail stood there in shock.

"Have you ever wondered what my power level is, Namekian?" Frieza asked, "It's 530,000."

He grabbed Nail's arm and ripped it clean off, sending the Namekian reeling in pain, clutching at his arm.

"I suggest you just give up now." Frieza said, tossing the arm to the side, "Before there's an even bigger mess to clean up."

Nail looked up at Frieza and spit in his face.

"You'd have to kill me before I'd ever give in to you." Nail said.

Frieza showed blank expression while delivering a powerful jab to the Namekian's gut, sending him to the ground. Frieza grabbed Nail by the antennae and lifted his head to stare into his eyes.

"Listen here, _slug_." Frieza sneered, "I want something from you. So I have no intention to kill you right now. But until you give me what I want, you're going to wish I did."

He threw Nail's head back down into the dirt and turned to fly away.

"I'll be off for a bit so do take the chance to reconsider your choice." Frieza said, "When I return, pray you make the right choice."

As Frieza lifted from the ground to head back to his chair, he heard a rustling come from behind him and turned to see Nail getting to his feet. The Namekian lifted his injured arm into the air and, with a pained grunt, regenerated a new limb in its place.

"Interesting." Frieza said, "So you can regrow your lost limbs. If only you could do that for your power level. Guess your energy to needs to go somewhere if not into fighting."

Nail ready himself into a fighting pose, not willing to let himself go down.

"Here you are. Beaten and bruised yet still willing to put up a fight." Frieza said, "You know, I've always wanted to train a dog. For your first trick, I'll teach you how to play dead."

* * *

Gohan and Krillin touched the ground not to far from Frieza's ship, the radar indicating the Dragon Balls were right below them.

"They're over here, Krillin." Gohan said, pointing to the spot.

"It sure looks like something's been buried here recently." Krillin said, eyeing over the spot, "Well, let's get to digging."

The two began shovel the dirt away with they're hands until a bright reflection hit them in the face.

"Found 'em!" Krillin said, shoveling more dirt away, "And it looks like all seven are here too."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Gohan asked, "Let's wish our friends back."

The two arranged the Dragon Balls in their pattern and stood over them. Krillin raised his hands over the balls and began the summoning process.

"Come forth, Shenron, and grant us our wish!" He yelled, simultaneously throwing his hands upward.

The two stood there blankly as the balls gave no reaction.

"What... What happened?" Krillin asked, "Why didn't Shenron come whooshing out? Isn't he supposed to come whooshing out?"

"Maybe the words are different here." Gohan said.

"How different could they be?" Krillin asked.

In a split second, a cold wave washed over Krillin, sending a chill down his spine. He grabbed Gohan's hand and ran for a nearby rock.

"We have to hide!" He yelled.

"Why?" Gohan asked, "What's wrong?"

As the two ducked behind the rock, Gohan felt the same sensation as Krillin.

"Krillin," Gohan whispered, "we should have grabbed the Dragon Balls."

Krillin placed his hand over Gohan's mouth and placed a finger to his as they heard two footsteps land on the other side of the rock. It felt like an eternity of silence before they heard a familiar voice pipe up.

"It's okay, you two." Goku said, "You can come on out."

* * *

Nail lurched forward and leaned on his knees, blooding dripping down to cover his face, his body covered in cuts and bruises.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Frieza asked, "We could do this all day, and you still would be none the wiser."

Nail held his breath as he spun his torso to face Frieza while letting all of his energy into an attack. Frieza took the entire blast, the ground behind him being turned into a crater.

"Why do you continue to waste your energy?" Frieza asked, "Is it out of desperation, or is it that you truly believe you can still beat me?"

The emperor vanished and reappeared in front of Nail, who had no time react before Frieza slammed his fist into the Namekian's face. Nail collapsed onto his back clutching at his face in pain. Frieza stood beside him and aimed a death beam at his forehead.

"I'm getting tired of your obstinacy." He said, "Now either you tell me how to work the Dragon Balls, or I will splatter your brains all over this god-forsaken rock you call home."

Nail let out a little chuckle and let his arms fall to his side. "And what good would killing me do?" He chuckled, "I guess it's a good time to tell you something. The Dragon Balls are tied to the life force of their creator. If he is to die, then all seven would be rendered useless. And if it's important that something like them don't fall into evil hands, don't you think their creator would sacrifice his life against the one who would use them for no good?"

Frieza's face twisted into a grimace as he pressed down on Nail's chest with his foot.

"You're bluffing." He said.

Nail raised his forehead up to blast and looked straight into Frieza's eyes. "Sure, you could call me a liar and kill me right now." He said, "But are you willing to take that risk?"

Frieza grimaced before wrapping his foot around Nail's face and slamming his head to the ground.

"So I can't kill you." He sneered, "But there are more of you slugs left on this planet."

Frieza pinpointed another Namekian power signature using his scouter and locked in its location. He picked Nail up by the neck using his tail and carried him back to his chair, slamming him down into it behind the main seat.

"We're gonna go say 'hello' to one of your little friends." Frieza said, taking off in his chair towards the next Namekian.

When they arrived at the Elder's house, Frieza jumped from his chair, Nail in tow. He blasted apart the upper wall and flew up to it, throwing Nail onto the ground in front of the Elder's feet.

"Now listen here, fatso." Frieza said, slowly approaching the Elder, "You're going to tell me how to work the Dragon Balls, or I'm going to give you they same treatment as this pitiful creature writhing before you."

"As if I'd ever listen to the demands of someone so evil as you." The Elder said.

Frieza scowled and flew up to the Elder, hovering before his chest. "Wrong... answer." He sneered, his tail whipping behind him.

Frieza plunged his tail into the Elder's chest, not far enough to kill him, but enough to cause him severe pain.

"Again I'll say it." Frieza said, "Tell me how to work the Dragon Balls."

"N... Never..." The Elder groaned.

Frieza pushed his tail slightly further into the Elder's chest, causing him to give an agonizing scream.

"Tell. Me. The. Password!" Frieza demanded.

Tears of pain began to trickle from the Elder's eyes as he gasped out a name.

"D..." He said, "Dende..."

Frieza's face dropped as he recognized the name. "What?" He asked.

"You're too late." Nail coughed, "By now, Dende's bound to have reached the Earthlings and helped grant their wish. The words you so desperately seek... will go to them."

Frieza growled lowly before ripping his tail from the Elder's chest, causing him to lurch forward in pain. "I'll be back for you two." He said before taking off from the window.

Frieza frantically tried to get a reading on the Ginyu Force's power levels but nothing came up, adding to Frieza's anger.

"Don't tell me that some insignificant bugs and a simple ape were able to beat all five of them!" Frieza yelled, his rage boosting his speed. "But more importantly, what have they done with my Dragon Balls?!"

His aura flared around him, filling the sky around him with a deep red-purple.

"YOU LITTLE WORMS!" Frieza yelled, "I WILL BE THE ONE TO HAVE MY WISH GRANTED. ME, LORD FRIEZA! NOT SOME INFERIOR LIFEFORMS LIKE YOU!"

The water and rocks ripped up around below him, creating a large crevice that followed his path.

"DAMN YOU!" Frieza yelled.


	18. Chapter 17

_The following is a fan-based parody. DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT, and DragonBall Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release._

* * *

 **Chapter 17** **:** _ **The Final Bout Of Captain Ginyu. The Fall Of The Ginyu Force.**_

"You're picking up on this fast, Jeice." Ginyu said, "But it's still not there yet. You're not holding it long enough and letting your energy spike. Any experienced warrior could pick up on those bursts from miles away."

"I'm really tryin' 'ere, Captain," Jeice replied, "but not all of us are as gifted and talented as you are."

"But that doesn't mean you can't be." Ginyu said, "As long as you continue to push yourself, you can achieve almost anything."

"Thanks, Captain." Jeice said.

"You're quite welcome." Ginyu said, "Now continue to practice hiding your energy until we get to the ship."

Ginyu could feel the gaps of time between Jeice's energy spikes getting longer as the alien began to get a grip on the technique.

Before long, the two arrived at the ship to find the Earthlings digging up the Dragon Balls.

"Blast." Ginyu said, "How could they have found them? You sure you buried them deep enough?"

"Sure as I can be, Captain." Jeice replied.

"Well, the spot clearly wasn't hidden well enough." Ginyu grumbled, "It doesn't matter now. Hide your energy and get out of sight."

Jeice flew down to hide beneath the ship as Ginyu landed next to the Dragon Balls. The Earthlings had ran off before he could get to them, leaving the Dragon Balls behind.

"It's okay, you two." Ginyu-Goku said, "You can come on out."

Two heads peered over a nearby rock, awed expressions covering their faces.

"Goku?" Krillin asked.

"Dad?" Gohan asked. He leaped over the rock and ran for his father, wrapping his arms around him. "What happened to you?"

Goku's body was extremely beat up from its fight with Ginyu, his shoulder swollen in a mass of black, blue, and purple. "It's a long story." Ginyu-Goku said, "But it looks like you two are alright.

"Yeah. It wasn't even a challenge." Krillin said, "When we got here, there was nobody around. Either they all ran off or-"

"Vegeta got to them first." Ginyu-Goku finished.

"Yeah." Krillin said, "But we haven't seen him anywhere, nor have we sensed him. He must've not been able to find the Dragon Balls and went to look somewhere else."

"Well, he'll be back soon enough." Ginyu-Goku said.

"Oh, definetly." Krillin chuckled, "But enough about our situation. What happened to you? And what about those Ginyu losers?"

"They were a real challenge." Ginyu-Goku said, "I'm lucky I was able to even beat that purple one. He really gave me a thrashing. Once I was done with him, though, it was a cake walk beating the other guy."

* * *

 _This can't be right._ Vegeta thought. _There's no way Kakarot could've have beaten BOTH of them. Jeice would've easily finished him off after he fought Ginyu. But maybe..._ Vegeta shot up with a realization. _How could I forget? That Kaio-something trick he used against me when we fought back on Earth. He could've easily beaten those two if he pulled that against them. Either that, or he really is the legendary Super Saiyan._ Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned against the ship's leg. _Nah._

The Saiyan began trying to sense Goku's energy but came up with nothing. _That's odd. Why can't I sense Kakarot's energy? I'd understand if we was to trying to hide it against an enemy, but who's around that Kakarot would need to hide it?_

* * *

Goku sat up in the dirt and rubbed his head. "What happened?" He groaned. "Last thing I remember is eating dirt."

He got to his feet and looked around before a sharp pain filled his chest. He clutched at his chest as he staggered onto one knee in pain.

"Now I remember." The Saiyan groaned, "I was fighting that purple guy when he switched bodies with me." He spit out a little dirt mixed with blood onto the ground. "Did he have to go and slam me into the dirt, too?"

Goku got to his feet and began to sense for energy. He could sense what he guessed was Frieza's energy off somewhere clashing with a Namekian power signature.

"But where are those two Ginyu guys?" He asked himself, "Well, if I was them, I'd probably go after Vegeta or Krillin and Gohan. And they're all undoubtedly at Frieza's ship by now."

He took into the air and began flying as fast as he could towards where he thought Frieza's ship was. "Please make it on time." Goku pleaded with himself.

* * *

"So if you two found the Dragon Balls, why haven't you made a wish?" Ginyu-Goku asked.

"Well, we tried," Gohan replied, "but I think the password for them must be different than the one for Earth's set."

"So I guess we're gonna need a Namekian?" Ginyu-Goku said.

"Yeah." Krillin said, "And I'm not so keen on meeting up with that Frieza guy. Not with you in that condition at least."

"Fair point." Ginyu-Goku said.

* * *

Jeice watched in increasing anxiety as the conversation between Ginyu and the Earthlings dragged on. _What's taking you so long, Captain?_ Jeice thought. _Just kill them and we can move on to Vegeta._

Suddenly, Jeice felt an odd presence off into the sky. It almost like he was being watched. He looked towards where he felt it coming from and saw Ginyu flying towards them.

 _Oh crap._ He thought. _I can't have him interfering with the Captain._

He charged up a ki blast and aimed at Goku-Ginyu. _This'll surely take care of you._

Before he could fire the blast, he heard a familiar voice behind him that sent a chill down his spine.

"I knew something was off about Kakarot." Vegeta said, "But now you're trying to shoot down your own captain? I feel like I'm missing something important."

Jeice spun around to face the Saiyan prince but came to face no one. As he turned back around to face Goku, Vegeta appeared right in his face, a ball of energy aimed at his chest.

"Hi there." He said. He punched Jeice in the nose and sent him stumbling backwards, followed by a blast of energy to send him flying towards the lake.

* * *

Ginyu and the Earthlings turned as they heard a blast of energy from under the ship, followed by tons of water getting splashed into the air.

"What?!" Ginyu-Goku exclaimed. He noticed last second a purple ball of energy came flying towards and narrowly dodged out of its path. He looked up and saw his old body flying above them, his arm outstretched with smoke coming from his hand.

"Goku, I thought you said you finished those two?" Krillin asked.

"I thought I did." Ginyu-Goku said, "He must've pulled some trick and managed to survive."

"Can't you do something about him now?" Gohan asked.

"Not in this condition. I mean, just look at my shoulder." Ginyu-Goku said, "He's weakened, though. Just take a look at him."

The two took a close look at the Captain, and, sure enough, his body could've possibly been in a worse shape than Goku's.

"I'm sure you two could beat him if you worked together." Ginyu-Goku said.

"I guess you're right." Krillin said, taking a stance as Gohan followed his lead, "Let's do this, Gohan."

"Right." Gohan said.

The two leaped into action and began a dual assault of quick attacks aimed at the Captain.

Goku-Ginyu tried his hardest to block and dodge the attacks coming at him but could feel himself getting overpowered. "Quit it, you two." He said, "I don't want to fight you."

"We're not stupid enough to fall for that." Krillin said, "You'd kill us the moment we turned our backs."

Goku-Ginyu began taking heavy damage from the two and was beginning to lose the fight.

"Stop this now." He said.

"Never!" Gohan yelled, "Not after what you did to my dad!"

Goku-Ginyu knew he was going to lose. It was inevitable. In one last attempt to stop them, he tried calling out.

"GOHAN! KRILLIN!" He yelled, "CUT IT OUT!"

Gohan faltered and came to a stop, causing Krillin to quit fighting too. "Why'd you stop fighting, kid?" He asked.

"How'd he know our names?" Gohan asked.

"What?" Krillin asked back.

"Krillin, when did he ever hear our names?" Gohan asked, "Can you name one instance?"

Krillin thought on it for a bit before turning to face the kid. "Now that you mention, I can't think of anything." He said.

"So how'd he know?" Gohan asked.

"Because it's me guys." Goku-Ginyu said, "It's Goku."

Gohan and Krillin's eyes went wide in realization and joy before Ginyu's face turned serious and pushed the two behind him.

"GET BACK!" He yelled as he took a blast full force, a large cloud of smoke encasing the three.

Ginyu-Goku watched as Goku-Ginyu fell to the ground from the smoke and landed with a thud. He approached the wounded Saiyan and held a ball of energy over him.

"Ya know, I thought those two would've dealt with you for me." He said, "But they're not members of the Ginyu Force, so how could I expect them to do what I want?"

Ginyu felt two pairs of feet land on his chest as Gohan and Krillin came flying in and kicked him away from Goku and sent him crashing into a rock. "You okay there, Goku?" Krillin asked.

"Could be better." He laughingly groaned, "I think you guys might have to take this one for me."

"Did you hit your head in that fall?" Krillin asked, "We don't stand a chance against this guy."

"Listen, guys." Goku-Ginyu said, "If there's one thing I've noticed during my time spent in this body, it's that it's difficult to control my energy. So if I'm having this problem, he should be having the same one."

"That makes sense." Gohan said, "Let's try it, Krillin."

"Okay." The monk replied.

Ginyu-Goku exploded away the rubble he was trapped beneath while his aura violently flared around him. "So you want to play too?" He asked, "So be it."

He charged for the two while they charged at him. Krillin disappeared from his sight and reappeared behind him and struck him in the back, sending him flying into Gohan, who kicked him into the air.

"Goku may be right." Krillin said, "I think we might be able to beat this guy."

"Not so fast, you runts!" Ginyu yelled, stopping him self midair. He let aura flare as he began exerting energy and raising his power. "I'm no one-trick pony." He said, "The Captain of the universe's greatest fighting squad should know more than just one secret."

He appeared beside the two and swatted them to the ground.

"You see," Ginyu began, "I'm not just able to switch bodies with someone, but I can slightly raise my power level from time to time. The only downsides are how little I can get with such a long cool down."

Gohan and Krillin got back to their feet and launched back at Ginyu, who put up a good fight for the two of them.

"Why don't you just give up already?" Ginyu laughed, "You clearly stand no match against me."

He hit both of them hard into the ground with a loud thud.

"The show's over, boys." Ginyu said.

Krillin got to his feet followed by Gohan, a clear aura whipping up his hair.

"Just sit this one out, Krillin." Gohan said, "I can handle this."

"Are you sure, Gohan?" Krillin asked.

"Positive." Gohan said.

The half-Saiyan charged at Ginyu and put up a better fight than him and Krillin combined did before. The captain could do nothing but block the relentless pressure from Gohan's attacks.

"How is this possible?!" He exclaimed.

"Same as you." Gohan said, "I've got a few secrets of my own."

He slammed down hard on Ginyu's head and sent him slamming into Frieza's ship, a dent appearing beneath him as he jolted back into the air.

Ginyu got to one knee and wiped blood from his chin as he looked up at the half-Saiyan.

"You dare to make a fool of the great Captain Ginyu?!" He yelled as he fired a ki blast at Gohan.

Gohan crossed his arms and took the blast, a cloud of smoke appearing in front of him.

"You think some flimsy blast could- huh?" Gohan said as the smoke began to clear, revealing Ginyu nowhere to be found.

The half-Saiyan reacted too late and spun to face Ginyu, who grabbed the kanji on his gi. He blasted Gohan towards with his free hand, ripping the kanji off of the cloth.

Ginyu landed in front of Gohan and held Kanji out in his open palm. "Everything has a meaning kid." Ginyu said, "So what's this one mean to you?"

Gohan watched in horror as Ginyu blasted the kanji to ash and let it fall from his hand in front of Gohan.

"And to think that could've been you." Ginyu said, "I've got other business to attend to."

He kicked Gohan onto his back and walked over to Goku, who couldn't even try to struggle away from Ginyu.

"Now I get finish what I started." He said, a blast energy aimed for his head.

Another ki blast came from his side and knocked him away.

"Again?" Ginyu asked, turning to see Krillin with his arm outstretched, "Seriously? Guess I have to deal with the little fellows before I can get to the big boss."

He charged at Krillin but couldn't reach him as Gohan rushed in and delivered a solid punch right to Ginyu's temple, knocking him away.

Ginyu turned to look at Gohan, who's face was twisted in rage.

"Don't try anything stupid." The half-Saiyan said through gritted teeth.

"We all know what I could do to you, kid." Ginyu said, "Though, I don't mind teaching you that lesson again."

Ginyu charged for Gohan as the half-Saiyan let out a low yell. Before the captain could touch him, Gohan released all of that energy and blasted him away. Everyone on the field could sense a tremendous spike in Gohan's energy as a white aura flared violently around him.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" He yelled as he charged at Ginyu.

The captain had no time to react as Gohan kicked him high into the air then began knocking him back and forth very quickly. The half-Saiyan eventually stopped knocking him around and launched him higher into the air.

Ginyu managed to stop himself as Gohan fired off a barrage of ki blasts at him. He took them head on as a large smoke cloud began to form.

When the smoke cleared, Ginyu still stood there, except with a pained expression as a red aura surrounded his body.

"Well, this is new," Ginyu said, "yet all too familiar. What did he say this was called again? The 'Kaioken'?"

"No." Gohan said, "How can you-?"

"I'm just as astounded as you, kid." Ginyu said, "Guess this body finally understands who owns it now."

He appeared in front of Gohan and grabbed his collar. The captain began punching and kicking the half-Saiyan all over, dealing an immense amount of damage and almost brought him to Goku's state.

"How does it feel, kid?" Ginyu said, "To be utterly hopeless and broken."

He grabbed Gohan at the arm and twisted it around, dislocating his shoulder. The half-Saiyan let out an agonizing scream which was cut off by Ginyu's return to beating him.

* * *

While the fighting raged on between Ginyu and the Earthlings, Vegeta and Jeice were giving everything they had into their battle.

"That was a neat trick you pulled, Jeice." Vegeta said, "And I've gotta give it to Ginyu for his splendid acting. Now if only you hadn't mucked it up for him-"

"Don't pin this on me!" Jeice yelled, landing a blow to Vegeta's face.

The punch had no effect on Vegeta, who simply swatted away Jeice's hand. "It's consider rude to interrupt someone who's talking, you know?" He said.

"Now I know you've always been cocky, but never to this degree." Jeice said, "What the hell happened?"

"It's simply, Jeice." Vegeta said, "I'm merely talking down to my inferior."

"Inferior?" Jeice scoffed, "You dare to think you're above a member of the Ginyu Force?"

"Oh, please." Vegeta said, "One of you rats is nothing compare to a Super Saiyan."

"A Super Saiyan?" Jeice said while backing away, his voice hinting at a slight of terror. Jeice's face was filled with terror for a bit before he calmed down and gave a chuckle.

"You? A Super Saiyan?" He laughed, "Not even that other Saiyan managed to pull that off, and he's far stronger than you are. Far stronger than you'll ever be."

"You doubt me, yet you're filled with terror." Vegeta said, "Besides, it's not merely strength that matters. To be a _Super_ Saiyan, you have to have the heart of a Saiyan."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jeice asked.

"Kakarot's heart is too soft. He's too weak minded to ever become a Super Saiyan." Vegeta said, "But me? I'm a pure-blooded, strong-minded, cold-hearted Saiyan. And you know what that means?"

"N-No. W-What?" Jeice asked.

Vegeta appeared behind Jeice and grabbed him by the hair. "It means I'm not afraid to act." He said. The Saiyan broke through Jeice's armor with a chop and broke into his flesh. He spun Jeice around to face him and stared him in the eyes.

"And that's four out of five." Vegeta said before blasting Jeice into nothingness.

* * *

The four on the other field watched as Vegeta backed away from his fight and stared down Ginyu.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled, finally managing to sit up, "You didn't need to take it that far!"

"And as predicted, the soft-hearted 'hero' thinks I'm in the wrong for this." Vegeta scoffed, "You'll never be anything if you won't take out those who would topple you."

The Saiyan flew down to Ginyu, who stared wide-eyed with terror at the him.

"So, Ginyu." Vegeta said, "You mind if I make it give out of five now?"

Ginyu stared silently at Vegeta before coming back to the reality of the situation. "Fine." He said. He tossed Gohan into the air and knocked him to the ground with a heavy elbow. "But do be warned I'm not letting you walk away aliv-"

Vegeta cut him off with a kick to the jaw. Before Ginyu could react, the Saiyan began pelting him with attack after attack before finally slamming him to the ground.

"That's enough, Vegeta!" Goku yelled, "Don't kill him!"

"Don't order me around, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled, soaring high into the air.

 _Perfect._ Ginyu thought. He spread his arms and stared straight at Vegeta.

"He's not thinking of-" Goku said, noticing the position.

As Vegeta began dashing down towards Ginyu, a purple energy surround him as he yelled one word. "CHANGE!" He yelled.

"Now's my chance!" Goku said, using everything he had to dart for the beam.

Vegeta stopped himself as the beam closed in on him. He shielded his eyes as the tip of the beam started to glow brightly as Goku got between them.

 _Great._ Vegeta thought. _Saved by the moron._

Ginyu stared in horror down at Goku in his own body. "I- I should still have a chance!" He yelled spinning around to face Vegeta.

Ginyu couldn't see him. He spun around and around trying to find the Saiyan before Goku yelled out.

"Vegeta, I said not to kill him!" Goku yelled.

Ginyu looked upwards to see Vegeta flying far above him, a purple ball of energy gathering in his two hands.

"GALICK GUN!" Vegeta yelled as the energy began to glow brighter, "FIRE!"

The Saiyan fired off the beam straight at Ginyu, who could do nothing but stare in horror. In a split second decision, Ginyu put out his arms to catch the blast. The beam collided with him as he struggled to toss it away.

"Five for five, Ginyu!" Vegeta yelled as he put more of his energy into the blast.

The energy proved too much for the captain as he gave out trying to toss it away. The beam quickly killed him, leaving nothing in the place of the once mighty captain.


	19. Chapter 18

_Keep on eye out for another story I'll be putting out as a compilation of side-stories. First up is a scene between Gohan and Android 17._

 _P.S. All of those side-stories are based on the ideas I've set up for this version of Dragon Ball. They start getting better in the other sagas._

* * *

 **Chapter 18** **:** _ **Wishing On A Star. Porunga Is Finally Summoned.**_

The dirt behind Ginyu was destroyed. Nothing remained of the illustrious captain nor of his men. For once, Vegeta felt a sense of peace from dealing with not only Frieza's top generals, but also from taking out the his strongest fighting team.

The peace was short-lived, however, as he looked around at the results of the fight. Both Goku and Gohan were badly beaten and unconscious, leaving only Krillin and Vegeta as the two left standing.

The Prince flew down to Krillin, who cowered as the Saiyan landed in front of him.

"So, Baldy," Vegeta said, "What do think of the situation?"

Krillin looked at Vegeta through his arms and blinked in disbelief. "You're asking me?" He asked.

"You're the only I can ask that to, aren't you?" Vegeta asked, "You're also the only one still standing that fought Ginyu, besides me, and I want to know what happened."

Krillin regained his composure and looked up at Vegeta, who stood there with his arms crossed and tapping his foot. "Well, I'm not quite sure what happened with that Ginyu guy." He said, "But I can gather that he was able to switch bodies or something."

"Sounds like him." Vegeta said, "Gets so desperate to win he'll change bodies with someone stronger." He looked over at Gohan, who was splayed out over the ground. "And what of the kid?"

"That I'm even more confused about." Krillin said, "All of a sudden his energy skyrocketed. The only time I've seen him do something like that was against that friend of yours."

"Yeah. I remember that." Vegeta said, "Although something felt off this time."

"Yeah. Now that you mention, something did feel different." Krillin said, "Back then, his energy felt a lot more angry. He felt just like a kid throwing a tantrum. This time, it felt more... dangerous. It almost felt like he really wanted to kill Ginyu." He turned to Gohan and took note of his nature.

"But he wouldn't want something like that. Kids say stuff like that when mad all the time. Surely that's all it was." Krillin said, "Wasn't it?"

 _It could be his inner Saiyan showing. Maybe your Earthling kids might not mean it, but Saiyan children aren't like that at all._ Vegeta thought. _But even then, a Saiyan child's energy never feels like his. Could it be that even a half-blooded Saiyan can realize the legend?_ _No. It's just a coincidence._

Krillin snapped his fingers in front of Vegeta's face, shocking him out of his thoughts. "You okay there, Vegeta?" He asked, "You were looking kinda spacey."

"I'm good." Vegeta said, "Just thinking."

"Okay." Krillin said, "So what are we going to do with these two?"

"Well, I could just kill all three of you like I wanted to. It would be easy." Vegeta said, "But there's not point in doing so now. The Dragon Balls are still in question, as well as those two might prove useful against Frieza."

The Prince walked over to Goku and tossed him over his shoulder. "Grab the kid and follow me." He ordered.

He led Krillin up onto the ship and into an old medical ward. He leaned Goku against one of the pods and told Krillin to do the same.

"Luckily these weren't destroyed when I was here earlier." Vegeta said, fiddling with the pod's controls, "Otherwise we'd have to get even more primitive."

The pod's door opened revealing a mess of wires and a respirator. Vegeta walked over and picked up Goku, calling over to Krillin for help. "Hold him steady while I hook him into the pod." He said.

When they finished hooking Goku up, the door shut and the pod began filling with a green liquid. The two repeated the process with Gohan and left the two to heal.

"Are you sure they won't drown in there?" Krillin asked.

"It may be old, but it's still very sophisticated. They shouldn't have any breathing problems as long as they stay hooked in." Vegeta said, "Now come with me. I'll get you some battle wear. It's a lot more durable than what you have on."

Krillin followed Vegeta down the hall of the ship to the armory, his mind in complete awe at the ship's sophistication. Vegeta walked into a room off to the side and tossed a set of underarmor out to Krillin.

"Get those on." Vegeta said from within the room, "I'll try and find some armor in your size."

Krillin heard lots of rummaging coming from the room as he changed out of his gi and into the underarmor. Vegeta came out of the room with a set of armor tucked beneath his armor.

"Put this on." He said, tossing it to Krillin.

The Earthling fumbled with the armor trying to figure out how to get it over his head.

"It's flexible. Once you get it over your head, you should be able to force your arms through." Vegeta said from the doorway, "When I turned into an Oozaru back on Earth, it expanded with me, remember?"

Krillin forced his body into the armor and stretched out his arms. "Say, why couldn't I get one like yours?" He asked, "It looks a whole lot more comfortable."

"Comfortability versus Durability." Vegeta said, taking his leave from the room, "This is an older model. The one you have is far more impact resistant than this is."

Krillin followed Vegeta down to the medical wing and watched the Saiyan adjust the dials for the pods.

"What are you doing there?" Krillin asked.

"These older models require more input-stabilization than the newer ones." Vegeta said, not looking up, "Things could get ugly if we were to leave these two alone in them. And in no way, shape, or form is it a good idea to let these two get in even worse shape than they are now."

"How long do you think they'll be in there for?" Krillin asked.

"Hard to say for sure." Vegeta replied, "Though if I had to guess, I'd say Kakarot could be in there close to an hour. The kid is a much different story. He took quite the beating from Ginyu. He could be in there for a long time."

The Saiyan stopped working with the controls and took a seat by the door. "Now what do we do about the Dragon Balls?" He asked.

"There's only one thing to do, and that's find us a Namekian." Krillin said, "The only problem is that Frieza's probably already killed Nail and Dende, so the only one left is the Elder."

"So one of us is going to take the risk of meeting with Frieza and trying to get the password?" Vegeta asked.

"Sounds right." Krillin said.

"And since I'm the only one who knows how to use the pod's controls, there's only one other person who can go." Vegeta said.

"Yeah..." Krillin said, "I'll get going."

* * *

Nail layed sprawled across the floor listening to his father's labored breaths.

"I am sorry to have put you... through this whole ordeal, Nail." The Elder said, "I should have told the Earthlings... the incantation when they were here. I fear it will be too late by the time they... receive it."

"Don't speak like that, sir." Nail said, "I know that you can hold out until then."

"You speak in half-hope." The Elder said, "My time is nigh. It has creeping upon me for... for quite a while now. This wound only... quickens its pace."

Nail watched as his father coughed violently and sunk deeper into his chair, his breathing stating to get slower.

 _Please hurry, Dende._ He thought.

* * *

Krillin blazed through the green sky until he could sense a familiar power level coming towards him.

"That's odd." He said, "It almost feels like Dende."

Krillin kept moving until he could spot another trail of aura lighting up the sky. He tried to make out who was making the trail and was shocked at the familiar face.

"It IS Dende!" He said, flying faster to catch up with the Namekian.

* * *

Dende heard the familiar whistle of an aura and turned to see an armor clad figure flying straight for him. The Namekian lost his concentration in his terror and began to fall back to the planet. Before he could fall too far, he felt a hand grab him and hoist him back into the air. The young Namekian opened his eyes and stared back into a familiar smile.

"Krillin!" He yelled, leaping back into flight.

"Am I glad I found you, Dende." Krillin said, "We got the Dragon Balls together, but the password didn't work when we used it."

"That's because you have to say it in Namekian." Dende said, "The Elder sent me to find you and get your wish granted."

"Well, let's go." Krillin said, "Frieza could be coming any minute now."

* * *

Vegeta stepped outside the ship as he felt two power levels heading his way. He stared up at the sky as Krillin and Dende came into view.

 _Well, he made it back in one piece._ Vegeta thought. _But then where's Frieza?_

Krillin and Dende landed in front of Vegeta, who stared down at both of them.

"How are Goku and Gohan doing?" Krillin asked.

"They're fine." Vegeta said, "Did you get the password?"

"That's what Dende's here for." Krillin said.

"Well then, let's start wishing." Vegeta said.

The trio gathered up the Dragon Balls and arranged them in their proper order. As Vegeta placed the final Dragon Ball, a familiar energy filled his mind. One he was not looking forawrd to meeting.

"Hurry it up, and make the damn wish!" Vegeta yelled, "Frieza's on his way!"

Dende put his hands over the Dragon Balls and closed his eyes.

"TAKKARAPTO! POP PORUNGA! PUPIRITTO PARO!" Dende yelled as the balls began to glow and the sky grew dark. The Namekian threw his hands aside as a beam of light flew from the Dragon Balls.

Krillin and Vegeta watched in awe as a giant, muscular , green dragon formed from the light and towered over them. The dragon blinked once and took notice of the trio.

 **"I am Porunga, Dragon of Dreams and Reality, of Truth and Fiction. I am the Dragon of All Law, real or imaginary."** The dragon said in a booming voice, **"You who have summoned me. State any three wishes within my power, and I shall grant them."**


	20. Chapter 19

_Please forgive me for the utter trash that was that last chapter. These are probably going to be shorter than normal due to a change in plans._

* * *

 **Chapter 19** **:** _ **Back On Home Base. The Next Plan Of Action.**_

Frieza came to a sudden stop as the sky around him turned from emerald green to pitch black.

"Is- Is it night on a planet with three suns?" Frieza asked, "No. They couldn't have."

With a heightened rage, he began flying even faster to reach his ship.

* * *

Vegeta and Krillin stared in awe at the massive dragon looming overhead.

"That's Shenron?!" Krillin asked.

"To my people, he is known as 'Porunga,' in our language he is 'God of Dreams.'" Dende said, "To be honest, this is the first I've ever seen him."

" **State your wishes so that I may grant them.** " Porunga bellowed.

"Wishes?" Krillin asked, "Oh yeah. I almost forgot Nail said we get three wishes. This Shenron is quite gener-" Vegeta pushed Krillin backwards and ran towards the dragon.

"Great dragon, make me immorta-" Vegeta began before being cut off by Krillin.

"Tell him to wish back those killed by the Saiyans." Krillin said, glancing a piercing stare at Vegeta.

"Baldy..." Vegeta growled through gritted teeth, sending a chill down Krillin's spine.

Dende raised his hands to the dragon and began to recite the wish in Namekian. Porunga stared blankly back at him before replying the young Namekian.

"Spit it out. What'd he say?" Vegeta asked.

"He says he can only wish back one person at a time." Dende translated.

"So much for being generous." Krillin asked.

* * *

"So," King Kai said, "It seems only one of you can be wished back at a time."

"Seriously?" Yamcha asked.

"And just when I thought we were going to get off this rock." Tien said.

King Kai's face flushed red as Piccolo stepped forward with an urgency. "Let me speak to them." He said.

"What's your plan?" King Kai asked.

"Just let me speak to them!" Piccolo demanded.

"Fine. Fine." King Kai said, turning his back, "Just grab my shoulder and I'll put you through."

* * *

" _Short one._ " A voice said in the trio's minds.

"Yes?" They all replied.

" _The bald one._ " The voice said.

"What?" Krillin and Dende said.

" _THE EARTHLING!_ " Piccolo yelled, " _It's me, Piccolo."_

"Piccolo?" Krillin asked while taking a look around, "Where are you-"

" _Talking through God._ " Piccolo said, " _Now listen. Just wish me back. In doing so, you'll wish Kami back. Wish Kami back, and the Earth's Dragon Balls'll work again. Then, Kami can wish these three back to life._ "

"That makes sense." Krillin said, "Don't know why I didn't think of that."

" _Good._ " Piccolo said, " _And with your second wish, I want you to wish me to Namek so I can fight this Frieza guy. That bastard'll get what's coming to him."_

"Now just wait a secon-" Vegeta said before being cut off by Krillin again.

"Well, you heard him, Dende." Krillin said.

Dende began reciting Piccolo's wishes back to Porunga, who stared back blankly before his eyes began to glow red.

" **Your wish has been granted.** " Porunga bellowed.

"'Wish?'" Krillin asked, "Dende, did you give him both?"

"Yeah. I'm sure I did." The Namekian replied.

" _Uh, guys._ " Another voice chimed in, " _Where did you send Piccolo?_ "

"Is he not there?" Krillin asked, "Dende, what did you wish for?"

"I asked Porunga to wish your friend back to life and then bring him to Namek." Dende said.

" **I am a generous dragon.** " Porunga bellowed, " **Now state your last two wishes.** "

"He must've combined the two." Dende said.

"Well, if we have two wishes left, then I'll take my immortality, if you'd please." Vegeta said.

"Now just hold on, Vegeta." Krillin said, "We could wish for that, OR we could wish Gohan and Goku back to full health."

"And why would I want to wish those two schmucks to full health?" Vegeta asked.

"Think about it." Krillin said, "We'd have a much better chance if you, Piccolo, Gohan, AND Goku we're all able to fight Frieza."

"Yes," Vegeta said, "but with immortality _I_ could fight Frieza until I beat him. Now grant my wish, slugboy."

"Don't do it, Dende." Krillin said, "We're not giving you immortality, Vegeta."

"We have a deal, remember?" Vegeta asked, grabbing Krillin at the collar, "You grant me immortality, and I don't beat you to a bloody pulp."

* * *

Piccolo awoke to a throbbing pain in his head. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes and head. His vision was blurred from the pain, but he could faintly make out the shape of a house in front of him.

He got to his feet and slowly stumbled his way into the house. In front of him were two Namekians, one propped in a large chair, the other sprawled on his back at the other's feet, both stained with blood.

Piccolo jumped slightly as the larger one coughed violently and beckoned Piccolo to come in. As Piccolo entered the room, all of his pain began to fade away and his vision began to clear.

"That's all... that I can do for you." The Elder groaned while lowering his hand, "Welcome to my... humble abode."

"What happened to you two?" Piccolo asked.

"F- Frieza happened." Nail groaned.

"Ah." Piccolo said.

"Scion of Katas, listen to me." The Elder said, "You are soon to be the last of the Namekians. Promise me you will carry our legacy."

"I can't make any promises." Piccolo said, "But sure. Besides, I just really want to kick Frieza in."

"Then listen to me." Nail said, "As it stands, you have no chance of beating Frieza. But with our combined power, we might be able to put up a fight."

"Thanks," Piccolo said, "but I've already split once before, and I kinda like who I am now."

"Don't worry about that." Nail said, "You will keep your personality intact. All you need to do is place your hand upon my chest."

Piccolo hesitated for a second before giving in and following Nail's directions.

"And this'll do what, exactly?" Piccolo asked.

"It'll combine our powers." Nail said, "Now hold still."

In a flash of white light, the two Namekians joined together. Piccolo felt a burst of vivid memories and strong emotions begin to flood his mind, almost enough to bring him to his knees. After the effects on his mind subsided, Piccolo stood straight up as he began to feel the flow of energy surge through his body.

"This- This is incredible!" Piccolo yelled, his aura flaring to life, "This power is absurd! Nothing can stop me like this. Not Frieza. Not Vegeta. Not Goku. No one!"

"Settle yourself." The Elder said, "Pride and arrogance can lead to one's downfall."

"Right." Piccolo said, controlling his aura.

"Now, there's only one more thing I... I can do for you." The Elder groaned, "But I fear... there is no time. My time... is drawing... near..."

"You can hold out slightly longer, Father!" Piccolo blurted out, not realizing what he had said, "Think of Dende and what'll happen!"

"Heh." The Elder chuckled faintly, "I see... you're still... there, Nail..."

The Elder gave his final breath and slumped forward in his chair. Piccolo approached the Elder and leaned him back while closing his eyes. He bowed his head before turning and flying from the room, zoning in on four power levels off in the distance.

* * *

"Now I suggest you make your next wish carefully, because it'll decide how you die." Vegeta growled, "Be it by my hand, or Frieza's."

"Why don't we just flip a coin, Vegeta?" A voice said from above, "Heads I kill _him_ , tails I kill _you_."

* * *

 **Coming 2019?**

 **Cell was gone. It took everything they had, but Cell had finally been defeated. The last danger they'd have to face was dead. They'd all finally to enjoy some peace in the world. If only they were right.**

 **In just a few years time did they realize how incredibly wrong they were. And realize how incredibly powerless they were to stop it.**

 **The rebirth of an old enemy. The resurfacing of a familiar name. The complete control over humanity. And this time, Goku can't step in to save the day.**

 **A ragtag group of Earth's defenders has to band together to face enemies old and new as the world turns to ruin.**

 **And who even stands a chance?**


	21. Chapter 20

_Last chapter had a basic synopsis for my own story I'm going to be writing. I just want to know if I should do another one that has a bit more detail. And detail is timeline placement and main characters, but not villains. I'll just do a poll._

* * *

 **Chapter 20** **:** _ **A Hideous Transformation. Old Enemies Clash.**_

"But I'll give you a chance to live for a little while longer." Frieza said, "Just grant my wish for immortality, and I might give you a head start on running."

Vegeta dropped Krillin and turned towards Frieza, ready to fight.

"As if we'd give _you_ that luxury." Vegeta said, "If anyone's going to have that granted, it's going to be me."

"And just what do you plan on doing with that, Vegeta?" Frieza asked, "Just what do you have to live forever for? You have no planet, nor do you have anyone to rule. If anything, death would be a blessing for you. You'd get to see your whole race once again."

"As if I'd want to see those fools again." Vegeta said, "Now just make the wish, Dende."

"Child, if you grant it for _me_ , I'll let you wish back your race." Frieza said, "I'll give you anything you could ever ask for. You'd be a hero in my army. Now just make the wish for me."

"Dende, this _thing_ has killed ninety percent of your race." Vegeta said, "Any self-respecting member of a species wouldn't turn to side of his race's murderer. Now make me immortal."

"You're one to talk, Vegeta." Frieza said, "I've killed five, maybe six Namekians during my entire stay here. You've slaughtered an entire village. Now grant my wish, child!"

"It's my wish, Dende!" Vegeta yelled.

"It's mine!" Frieza yelled back.

"No, it's mine!" Vegeta yelled.

"Mine!" Frieza yelled.

"MINE!" Vegeta yelled.

"STOP IT!" Dende yelled, tears filling his eyes.

As the echo of Dende's scream filled the air, another sound overcame the sky. A low booming sound echoed from the dragon, making it sound as though the sky itself was exploding. Porunga let out a booming, hollow scream of pain as light began to emit from his body. The scream dissipated as he exploded into the light, leaving nothing but the Dragon Balls in the air. One by one, they fell to the ground, each one turned to stone.

"What... What happened?" Vegeta asked.

"The Elder's dead." Krillin said, "It's all that could've happened."

"So... So what about my wish?" Vegeta asked.

" _Your_ wish?" Frieza growled, "You mean _my_ wish."

The emperor jumped down in front of the trio, his face contorted in anger.

"I could deal with you killing the Ginyu Force. Anybody who could be beaten by a _monkey_ doesn't deserve a place in my army anyway." Frieza said, "But now my dreams of immortality have been shattered. Like a dust in the wind."

The rocks around Frieza began to rise into the air as his temper rose more and more, the veins in his head bulging out.

"Now, all of you are going to pay." Frieza said, his voice chillingly calm, "I'm going to enjoy squashing each one of you vile maggots. Starting with the prince of all court jesters."

"If you think I'm going to be defeated so easily, then you've gone delusional." Vegeta said.

"I'm delusional, Vegeta?" Frieza asked, "It seems you're so full of it you've forgotten _exactly_ how terrifying I can be." Frieza crossed his arms and front of him and stared down the trio. "Allow me to refresh your memory."

He threw his arms to the side as he let out a vicious scream, the rocks floating around him exploding in all directions.

Krillin and Dende watched in horror as Frieza's energy began to skyrocket far above anything they could imagine. Vegeta hid his emotions behind a stony face, his body not moving an inch.

The aura around Frieza disappeared as he stood straight upwards while letting his body relax. "Do you truly believe you stand a chance now?" He asked.

"Oh, I know we can, Frieza." Vegeta said, "It's you who should be concerned. Right now, there are three others on this planet who could match you, Frieza. One of which has a hidden power not even he understands." He took a step towards Frieza and tightened his stance. "But they don't matter right now. This is between you and me, Frieza. And I've become the one thing you fear. I've become a Super Saiyan."

Frieza cocked his head and laughed condescendingly. "A Super Saiyan? You?" He laughed, "Vegeta, I know you're full of pride, but this is beyond even you. But I'll play along. Let's see where that bluffing gets you."

The ground below him exploded as he launched himself at Vegeta, his arm cocked back ready to punch the Saiyan into the ground.

Vegeta stopped Frieza's punch by grabbing his wrist, the Prince's face flooding with fear and strain. Frieza's face flooded with shock before he regained himself and punched out with his other hand. Vegeta caught this attack, too, stopping Frieza in his tracks.

"What?!" Frieza yelled in shock.

A clash of auras surrounded the two as they sank into the ground, the rock beneath beneath exploding from the pressure. Frieza's scouter began beeping rapidly as Vegeta's energy overcame his own, the scouter eventually exploding in his face. Frieza was forced to jump away as the pressure of Vegeta's energy became too much for him to handle, much to his surprise.

Krillin noticed the difference in the aura's he had witnessed. Frieza's energy was extremely evil and felt very restrained, causing a feeling of an animal trying to escape a cage. Gohan's energy had been very animalistic and vengeful, which whipped his hair and clothes violently. Vegeta's energy was calm and mixed with arrogance and pride, which caused his hair to float casually upwards.

"You surprise me, Vegeta." Frieza said, "I never would have thought a monkey like you would be able to overwhelm me. And never would have forced to me to transform."

"What?" Krillin asked, "Transform?"

"Freaks of nature change their shape when they want, whether for camouflage or to prevent energy waster." Vegeta said, "Just look at Zarbon. How could something as hideous as him blend into a crowd."

"Well, Vegeta, my reasons differ quite a bit." Frieza said, "Simply, I have so energy that I can't control it all myself. Now pay attention. You'll only get to see this once."

Frieza's armor exploded from his chest, a biological replacement in its place.

"So that's your transformation. Growing some armor?" Vegeta scoffed.

Frieza smirked and screamed in pain. His torso began to bulge and swell disproportionate to the rest of him. His arms and legs soon followed, extending to correctly carry his weight. His tail began to grow outwards in length, wrapping around his feet. His voice grew deeper as his neck extended and bulged alongside his head. The horns on his head grew as well while bending upwards at an angle.

Frieza panted heavily as the transformation finished, sweat dripping from his face. He looked up at the trio and smiled.

"Where are my manners?" He asked, "It's almost as if I'm a different person entirely. I'm just on such a different level than before. And new acquaintances should greet each other with a hello."

He threw his hand into the air, causing an explosion at the trio's feet. Everyone jumped away as rocks and dirt filled the air, covering their vision. When the sky cleared, Dende noticed Krillin had a large gash along his head, blood spewing from the wound.

"You're hurt." He said, reaching for Krillin.

"I'll be fine. Some rocks just cut me up." Krillin said, "Just a reminder to keep your guard up."

Frieza stared up at the trio, a vicious look in his eyes. "Let that serve as an introduction to my new power." He said, "And now, I'm going to pick you off one by one. Starting with one I should've dealt with a long time ago."

Frieza charged like a bull straight for Dende, who was paralyzed in fear at the giant. Vegeta watched with a shocked expression as Krillin raced forward and pushed Dende out of Frieza's path, taking the horn for himself.

"YOU IDIOT!" Vegeta yelled.

Blood dripped from the corner of Krillin's mouth, his face and eyes draining of color. "What a useless attempt to prolong your friend's life." Frieza said, throwing Krillin from his horn.

Dende raced after Krillin as he feel into the lake. Frieza went to chase after the duo but was stopped by Vegeta, who stood in his way.

"As much as I want to kill those two, I'm not too accepting of you doing it for me." He said.

"You've got nerve, Vegeta." Frieza said, "You know what? As a little gift, I'll give you a free shot. Then I'll put you back in your place."

Vegeta smirked as Frieza extended his arms. The Saiyan brought his arm back as though going to hit him with all he had and punched into Frieza's chest. The attack had little effect on Frieza, who laughed at the attempt.

"You see, Vegeta, you don't stand a chan-" He started.

Vegeta took a chance and planted his heel into the top of Frieza's head, knocking him towards the ground.

"Don't let your guard down, Frieza!" The Saiyan yelled as he fired off a heavy volley of ki blasts at the tyrant.

Dende tossed Krillin out of the water and jumped after him as debris began flying towards them.

Vegeta knew that would have little effect on Frieza, so he stayed on guard as the dust began to clear where Frieza had landed. Before the dust could fully clear, Frieza got behind Vegeta and grabbed him at the hair.

"Great idea, Vegeta." He said, "Try and get your opponent off guard. I can honestly say that hurt _a little_ bit. Now allow me to take my turn."

Frieza slammed his knee into Vegeta's back cracking his spine. The tyrant threw Vegeta to the ground and landed on top of him.

"It's been fun, Vegeta." Frieza said while putting pressure onto Vegeta's chest, "But I think it's time I finally squash this bug."

The tyrant noticed a flash of light off to the side and leaped into the air, only resulting in the end of his tail getting cut off.

An angered Frieza stared at where the attack had come from and was shocked to find Krillin completely well, his hand in the air.

"DESTRUCTO DISK!" Krillin yelled, a yellow energy circling above his hand. He fired off a volley of disks at Frieza, who dodged between each one, with one managing to clip his horns.

"Why you little!" Frieza yelled as Krillin took off opposite of the tyrant. Frieza chased after him, leaving time for Dende to race over to Vegeta.

"Just relax." Dende said, a white light forming at his hands.

The pain in Vegeta's back began to disappear and he was soon able to move again. He sat up and stared at Dende.

"Where's the runt?" Vegeta asked, "Don't tell me he tried fighting Frieza."

Krillin came dashing through the air and landed beside the duo, huffing and panting. "I think I lost him." He panted.

Frieza appeared in the air above them, his eyes bloodshot. "Good." He growled, "You're all in one place. This'll make things so mu _ch easier._ "

He threw his finger into the air and began forming a purple ball of energy at its tip, the ball growing bigger and bigger.

"Goodbye to all of you!" Frieza screamed as he threw the ball at the trio.

The three watched in horror as the ball got closer and closer to them. Before anything could happen, Vegeta watched as a white cloak fluttered in his face. Piccolo stood in front of them, his arms outstretched, ready to catch the ball. As the ball neared, the Namekian caught it his hands and began to bring them together. He was eventually able to close his hands entirely, the ball of energy dissipating between his hands. The trio stared up at Piccolo as electricity began to lightly flash over his body and cloak.

"So." He said, "Waiting long?"


	22. Chapter 21

_So for the story, I've already got about 12 or so villains set for an appearance, minor and major counted. Just one question. Janemba?_

* * *

 **Chapter 21** **:** _ **Piccolo Strikes Back.**_

"So this is Frieza?" Piccolo asked, staring at Frieza with stony eyes, "I was picturing someone more... challenging." The Namekian turned his head slightly towards the trio. "Go. Find some cover."

The trio stared in awe as Piccolo approached Frieza, his body rigid, his cloak fluttering behind him. He stopped across a rocky surface from Frieza and the two locked eyes.

"So, a new challenger, huh?" Frieza asked, "Come to join the rest of your kind?"

Piccolo's gaze didn't falter as he removed his cloak and tossed it aside, landing with a thud. Without a word, he moved directly in front of Frieza, connecting his fist with the emperor's nose. Frieza was sent flying backwards, landing on his back and sliding across the rocks. He got to his feet and locked eyes with Piccolo once again, rage filling his mind.

 _How can some Namekian move faster than I can see?_ He thought.

"A mere warm up." Frieza called, "Now allow me to show you my real power."

"Your real power?" Piccolo asked, reaching for his turban, "In that case." He dropped the turban beside him, the turban crushing a rock beneath it.

Frieza was shocked that a bundle of cloth could do such a thing but regained himself quickly. He charged at Piccolo, his arm cocked back to strike him. The Namekian stopped the punch with an outstretched hand. Frieza was left in complete shock that a mere Namekian could stop his attack so easily, but that shock was soon replaced by fear as he stared into the Namekian's eyes and was stared back at by familiar eyes. The eyes of a Namekian he had left for dead.

Piccolo noticed a silent fear creep into Frieza's face and took the chance to wrap his hands around Frieza's arm and swing him over his shoulder, slamming him into the ground. He aimed a ki blast right at Frieza's head.

"This is for every Namekian you've slaughtered!" He yelled.

Frieza wrapped what was left of his tail around Piccolo's ankle and yanked him off balance, the ki blast being sent off in other direction. Piccolo flipped backwards onto his feet and landed another attack on Frieza, sending him stumbling backwards.

"I applaud you, Namekian." Frieza said, "But this is still nothing compared to my true power."

"What are you going on about?" Piccolo asked.

"Allow me to explain." Frieza said, "Before you arrived, I had transformed once already. When I transform, I get a substantial energy boost. And, lucky for you, I have two more transformations to go."

"You're bluffing." Piccolo said.

"Oh, am I?" Frieza chuckled, "Well then, allow me to show you."

Frieza lurched forwards, his skin forming three long spikes along his back. His shoulders extended out to the side as his neck began to extended. His jaw deformed as the back of his head began to stretch backwards, his head starting to elongate. Skin covered the horns on his head while two more grew behind his horns.

"Thank you for waiting so patiently." Frieza panted, "Shall we continue?"

The trio stared in awe as Piccolo got back into a stance, ready to get back to fighting.

"What does he think he's doing?" Vegeta asked, "Can't he sense how much stronger Frieza got?"

"This is Piccolo we're talking about." Krillin replied, "Of course he can."

"Well, either your friend is strong enough to take on Frieza, or he's incredibly stupid." Vegeta said, "And I'm going with the latter."

Piccolo charged Frieza, who extended to fingers and shot him in the leg. Piccolo collapsed to the ground, a searing pain taking over his leg.

"Get up." Frieza said, "I'm not done yet."

Piccolo groaned as he flipped onto his back, grabbing his leg in pain. Frieza walked over to the Namekian and picked him up by the neck.

"I said 'Get up.'" He said throwing Piccolo into the air. Frieza blasted Piccolo over and over again, the Namekian being juggled by the blasts.

"Earthling, shoot me." Vegeta said, not taking his eyes off of Frieza, "Shoot me with enough power to almost kill me."

"W-What?" Krillin stammered, "Are you crazy?"

"Listen to me, when Saiyans return from the brink of death we only get stronger." Vegeta said, "Now shoot m-"

Vegeta was cut off by a huge power spike coming from the ship. The trio turned towards the ship as Gohan burst through the top, his aura flaring out in all directions.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Gohan yelled as he dashed for Frieza.

Frieza stopped attacking Piccolo and turned his attention to Gohan. Once the boy got close enough, Frieza wrapped his hand around Gohan's face and sent him flying into Piccolo.

"Blasting you all to pieces would be simple. But I want to savor your fear." Frieza said, "Allow me to show you what true fear looks like."

"JUST SHOOT ME DAMN IT!" Vegeta yelled, "BEFORE HE TRANSFOR-"

Krillin shot Vegeta in the chest, the beam going straight through his body. Piccolo and Gohan watched in shock as Vegeta fell to the ground.

"Let's move, Gohan." Piccolo said.

"Right." Gohan replied.

Piccolo leaned over Gohan's shoulder as the young fighter carried him over to Dende, who raced to the Namekian's aid.

"Don't worry, Nail." Dende said, his hands glowing over Piccolo's body, "You'll be alright."

* * *

Frieza watched out the corner of his eye as Dende healed Piccolo's injuries, his wounds disappearing as though they were never there.

 _So that's how they do it._ He thought.

* * *

"Thanks, Dende." Piccolo said, "Now go heal Vegeta. Quickly."

"Okay." Dende said, flying off to where the Saiyan had landed.

Dende held his hands over Vegeta as he began to heal the wounded Saiyan. "Listen, Saiyan, I know you've killed some of my people, same as Frieza," He said, "But, just so you know, I forgive you. Slightly."

From where Frieza had been standing, a huge explosion of light filled the air.

"Did none of us try and stop him?" Piccolo asked.

"I _honestly_ forgot about him while Vegeta was yelling at me to shoot him." Krillin said.

The smoke cleared around Frieza, leaving a slender figure to appear.

"Huh. He doesn't look like much." Krillin said.

"Yeah." Piccolo said, "But his power makes his other forms seem gentle."

Vegeta looked at Dende and smirked before blasting him away with his energy. The Saiyan charged for Frieza, whose expression didn't falter. The emperor lifted his fingers and fired off one shot, barely missing Vegeta. The shot flew past Piccolo and the others straight towards Dende, who had no time to react. Dende was killed the moment he was hit, his clothes torn all over.

"And now that you have no healer," Frieza said, "I can finally finish my work."


	23. Chapter 22

_This isn't good._

* * *

 **Chapter 22** **:** _ **The Ginyu Force Faces The Dragon.**_

King Kai's planet was oddly quite for once. Even when the Z-Fighters weren't training, there always seemed to be noise-filled evenings. Now that Piccolo was gone, though, a quiet had replaced the once noisy planet.

"Ironic, huh?" Yamcha asked, "The one person who rarely spoke a word leaves and takes the noise with him."

"I'm personally a fan of this quiet." Tien said, stretching out on King Kai's couch and closing his eyes, "I finally get to deal with the headache I've had."

Chiaotzu sat in front of the couch flipping through channels on King Kai's tv. Most of what came through was just a view of various different planets and peoples under King Kai's domain. The rest of the channels were either reruns of older shows or infomercials.

"What does King Kai even need these infomercials for?" Chiaotzu asked, "Who even delivers this stuff in Otherworld?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if there's some sort of mailing system here." Yamcha said, "It is a big place after all."

"It's probably King Yemma's second job." Tien said, "He's got a pathway to every possible location he could reach."

"Probably." Chiaotzu said, still flipping through the channels, "It's boring without Piccolo."

"Ain't that the truth." Yamcha said, "I just wish something interesting would happen every once in a while."

As he finished speaking, a tree came crashing through the roof, followed by a group of cheers from outside.

"Is this what you were asking for, Yamcha?" Tien asked.

"Hopefully." Yamcha replied.

The trio made their way out of the house and came face to face with a group made of various sizes, shapes, and colors.

"Oh." The purple one said, "We didn't think anyone was home."

"Knocking exists." Tien stated, "Now do mind giving some introductions?"

"Very well." The purple one said.

The group of five began to line up shoulder to shoulder before either stepping forward or back and posing for their introduction.

"And together we're the Ginyu Force!" The group said in union.

The Z-Fighters stared in confusion at the group before Yamcha leaned over to Tien and Chiaotzu.

"Wasn't the circus last month?" He asked, causing the Ginyu Force's jaws to drop.

"I think the train must've lost one of its cars." Tien replied.

"We are not form the circus, you dolts!" Ginyu yelled, "We are the greatest fighting force in the entire universe, with power levels only behind Lord Frieza and his father!"

"'Greatest fighting force,' huh?" Tien said, "You sure don't look the part."

"Why you..." Ginyu growled, the four behind him visibly steaming. Ginyu regained his composure and stared down the three Z-Fighters. "I don't know who you are, but I can assume none of you are the Kai, correct?"

"What's it to you?" Tien asked.

"If none of you are the Kai, then I suggest you get out of our way." Ginyu said.

"What do want with King Kai?" Tien asked.

"He's a man in a very high position," Ginyu said, "and it's important to us he doesn't continue to be in that position."

"Well, if you want to get to King Kai, you'll have to get through us." Tien said, taking a fighting stance alongside Yamcha and Chiaotzu.

"So your his bodyguards, then? So be it." Ginyu said, taking his own fighting stance alongside his men, "Divide and conquer, men."

As soon as he finished his sentence, Tien's fist connected with his face, sending him flying backwards. While Tien went chasing after Ginyu, Yamcha and Chiaotzu were left with a 2 on 1 each.

"Come on, Guldo." Recoome said, the duo nearing Chiaotzu, "I'm sure we can take on _this_ runt."

"Definetly." Guldo said, pulling the fallen tree from the house with his telekinesis, "Let's see him dodge this."

Guldo threw the tree towards Chiaotzu, who stopped it with his own telekinesis and split it in two. He held the two halves in the air beside him and stared down Guldo and Recoome. "Didn't expect that?" He asked, slamming the halves down on top of them.

* * *

Jeice and Burter chased after Yamcha, who darted from tree to tree in an effort to confuse the duo.

"Catch me if you can." He taunted, leaping to the ground and taking off.

"How can he beat my speed too?" Burter panted, his hands on his knees, "Have I just been slacking in my workouts?"

"Nah, man. Gravity here is just really strong." Yamcha said, appearing behind the alien, "I also just work harder than you."

Jeice went to strike Yamcha by plunging his fist through his chest, only to find his hand went straight through him as if he wasn't even't there.

"Sneak attacks?" Yamcha asked as four copies of him surrounded the duo, "As an ex-bandit, I can appreciate that."

"Afterimages." Jeice said, "That all you can manage?"

The Yamchas smirked before slamming their knees into Jeice and Burter, the two collapsing from the strikes.

"That didn't feel like an afterimage." Burter groaned.

"Because these aren't afterimages." Yamcha said, "It's a trick I learned from a friend. Although, this one _is_ mine."

The four Yamchas got into a familiar pose before unleashing quick blows on the two aliens.

"Multi Wolf Fang Fist!" The Yamchas said while kicking the duo into the air and launching back towards Burter and Guldo.

* * *

Tien was easily overpowering Ginyu and knocked him into the pile of the Ginyu Force.

"I think we're done here." He said before knocking the group off of King Kai's planet and down into Hell.

"I really can't believe we're this strong." Yamcha said, "I think those might've been the guys _Vegeta_ was having trouble with."

"Don't let it get to you." Tien said, "We won because they weren't expecting us. They had their guards down."

"Oh." Yamcha said.

King Kai landed on the planet in front of them followed by Bubbles and Gregory, a brown grocery bag under his arm.

"What happened here?" King Kai asked, taking one look at his planet.

"Training." The trio said.

"Right." King Kai said, "Well, I'm going to go take a nap while Gregory prepares dinner."

The Kai didn't even reach the front door before dropping the groceries and letting them spill out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE?!" He yelled.


	24. Chapter 23

_Sorry, this took so long. I've been busy._

* * *

 **Chapter 23** **:** _ **The One And Only Super Saiyan.**_

Everyone stared in terror at Frieza. They had barely been able to see the blast as it flew past them. What terrified them more was that they could tell he was still holding back.

"I promised you one thing." Frieza said while slowly approaching Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo, "I promised to show you terrors beyond anything you'd find in Hell. And I don't fall back on promises."

The trio each launched into an attack, Frieza blocking each of them with ease. "You think that'd work?" The emperor scoffed.

He tossed the three of them away, only for them to stop themselves in the air and fire multiple shots at Frieza. They landed on the ground as the smoke cleared, Frieza having completely.

"Where'd he go?" Krillin asked, "He can't have gotten too far."

The trio looked around before Vegeta called out, pointing opposite where they were looking.

"Behind you!" He yelled.

The trio turned as Frieza lifted his arm and fired off two blasts, whizzing straight past Piccolo, aimed for Gohan. Time seemed to slow for the young boy as Vegeta kicked him out of the attack's path, the beams passing right beneath the prince.

"I didn't even see him attack that time." Krillin gasped.

How could Vegeta have seen that? Piccolo thought.

"Th-Thanks." Gohan panted as he got to his feet.

"I didn't do it for your sake, kid. I just wanted to show what I can do." Vegeta said, cracking his knuckles, "Now get out of my way. I got some... issues to work out."

The prince made his way to the front of the group and locked eyes with Frieza, who stared back with a smirk.

"No offense, Vegeta, but I think the boy would give me more of a challenge." The emperor scoffed.

"Then prepare to be surprised, Frieza." Vegeta said, "Because he and I are so far apart in power it's not even funny. You see Frieza, the biggest difference between us is that I've become the one thing you fear the most. I've become a Super Saiyan."

"Funny, Vegeta. And next, you're going to tell me you've managed to bring your entire race back from the dead?" Frieza chuckled, "The Super Saiyan legend's a myth, a fairy tale. And do want to know the difference between you and a Super Saiyan? A Super Saiyan will be remembered throughout history."

"I'll show you!" Vegeta yelled, rushing forward at top speed. The Saiyan took one swipe at Frieza and missed entirely, Frieza having suddenly disappeared from where he had stood. Vegeta frantically looked around until Frieza's laugh caught his attention.

"That's what you call a Super Saiyan?" Frieza laughed, "I make one move at full speed and he gets confused?"

"That's- That's impossible!" Vegeta yelled, "Is that all I'm capable of?!"

"It appears so, Vegeta." Frieza said, "You're nothing, Vegeta. No more than a pest."

"No. It can't be all I've got. I refuse!" The Saiyan yelled, "I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!"

The prince's body began to glow with energy before he fired a large blast straight for Frieza, who made no attempt to move. As the blast neared the emperor, he extended his finger and, with just his knuckle, knocked the attack back towards Vegeta, it narrowly missing the Saiyan.

"That had to have been everything Vegeta had." Krillin said, "And for it to be deflected so easily..."

"Now then." Frieza said, "My turn."

Vegeta had been paralyzed with fear. Everything he had was put into that attack, only for Frieza to easily deflect it. His body felt cold from the fear. His blood rushed as tears began to flow from his eyes. The prince had lost. He could do nothing.

Frieza began pummeling the Saiyan, tossing him around like a rag doll. He bloodied the Saiyan badly and threw him to the ground. Vegeta could only lay there, not just his body broken but also his mind. Frieza wrapped his tail around Vegeta's neck and lifted him into the air, squeezing tighter as he lifted him. Vegeta's scream of pain was only silenced by a sharp blow to his side, which sent blood up to his throat.

Frieza quietly turned towards the rest of the group, who stood there in terror. "You could help, you know?" He said, "You don't stand a chance, but he's your friend, isn't he?"

Vegeta stared at the trio with terror in his eyes. Alongside that terror was a quiet pleading for them to help, the first time Vegeta had needed someone's aid.

"Isn't it sad, Vegeta?" Frieza asked, "You risked your life to help them before, haven't you? But none of them wants to try to help you. Not a one."

But the trio could do nothing. They accepted that Vegeta had put his life at risk for them, but their terror was too immense. It had paralyzed them.

Frieza smirked and delivered another blow to Vegeta's side. The emperor kept delivering blow after blow to the prince before his attacks began to slow. His expression soured before he threw Vegeta into a nearby rock wall, the rocks crumbling on top of him.

"You disappoint me, Vegeta." Frieza said, "I expected you to put up more of a fight. It truly pains me to end this so soon."

Before Frieza could do a finishing blow, a strong wind rushed up beside him, a familiar looking man appearing in the field.

 _So there's one more pest I have to exterminate?_ Frieza thought. _Fantastic..._

"Kakarot..." Vegeta groaned.

"What was that? Did you say 'Kakarot?" Frieza asked, shocked, "That's a Saiyan name, isn't it?"

Of course. Frieza thought. That explains one thing. He looks just like that Saiyan who tried to stop me from destroying Planet Vegeta.

"Well, we can't have another Saiyan running about. One is far too much for me to deal with." Frieza said, "Now just do me a favor and kneel down. Make my job a little easier."

"I could do that," Goku said, "But why would I?"

The corner of Frieza's lip twitched slightly before he launched into a flying kick aimed for Goku. The Saiyan dodged beneath Frieza and landed his boot on the emperor's cheek. Frieza leaped backward and rubbed where he had been kicked, a bruise beginning to form. In a rage, he began to fire several ki blasts at Goku.

"Get out of the way, Goku!" Krillin yelled.

Goku had a moment of realization and began frantically trying to swat away the beams, all with one hand. Frieza was shocked that a Saiyan could deflect his attacks with just one hand.

"Hah... Hah..." Vegeta laughed painfully, "Kakarot-"

"I'm not a Super Saiyan, Vegeta." Goku said, cutting him off, "I know that it takes the heart of a Saiyan to achieve the legend. And that's not who I am."

"No, Kakarot, listen." Vegeta said, "There is no Super Saiyan. There never will be. I realize now that the legend is just that, a legend. And I was a fool for believing I could achieve it.

"I couldn't bear the thought that a low-class warrior like you could become a Super Saiyan before me, the prince of the Saiyans. I tried everything I could think of to get stronger in hopes of surpassing you. But it all failed me in the end. I didn't stand a chance against Frieza.

"Don't repeat my mistake, Kakarot. Don't overestimate your limits and try to beat Frieza. Don't let that bastard kill all of the Saiyans. Please."

"He makes a good point, you know." Frieza said, "There's no point in trying to fight me. But there's no point in running either."

"It's the end, Kakarot. At least for me. I've got nowhere else to go. No planet, no people, nothing." Vegeta said, "Let him kill me, Kakarot. It's all that's left."

"Come now." Frieza said, "Give a dying man his last wish."

Goku looked at Vegeta with sadness in his eyes and stepped aside, allowing Frieza to put one shot through Vegeta's chest.

"Thank... you, Kakarot." Vegeta quietly laughed.

The prince drew his final breath and collapsed, his eyes milky white. Goku approached him and shut the Saiyan's eyes before blasting a hole in the ground, a grave for Vegeta. He placed the Saiyan in the ground and began to cover him up with dirt.

"You were my enemy, Vegeta. I hated you for what you had done." Goku said, "But you stuck to what you believed in. You were a Saiyan until the end. And so am I."

Goku got to his feet and turned to Frieza, a fire in his eyes.

"This ends now, Frieza." He said, "You've hurt too many people. And I won't let you continue. For the citizens of Namek, the Saiyans, and everyone else you've killed."

The wind whipped through the air as Piccolo placed his hands on Krillin and Gohan's shoulder to get their attention.

"We should go." He said, "We'll only get in the way."

The trio took off, leaving Goku and Frieza to face each other alone.

"You should've listened to Vegeta." Frieza said, "You're only hastening your death."

"That may be." Goku said, "But I'll go down fighting. Like a Saiyan should."

Goku launched himself towards Frieza, the ground beneath him exploding. He swung at Frieza, who took the attack and retaliated with his own. Goku flew higher to avoid the attack, losing sight of Frieza in the process. As he looked around, Frieza flew up from the water and fired off a ball of energy at Goku.

The Saiyan placed out his hands to catch the ball, only to be driven backward by the force. It carried him through a nearby mountain, carving through the rocks as he went. Goku managed to gain a footing and threw the ball into the air, his hands beat red and burning. Goku waved his hands in the air and blew on them to try and cool them, Frieza surprised that Goku had sustained such little damage.

"You're strong. Stronger than I originally thought." Frieza said, "But it doesn't matter. It's nowhere near enough to beat me."

"Maybe so." Goku said, "But there's no knowing unless I try."

"Well then, allow me to educate you," Frieza said. Without flinching, the emperor exploded the ground beneath Goku's feet, the Saiyan launching himself into the air with the dust cloud as cover.

Frieza suddenly felt a strong force of wind behind him begin to force him down towards the ground.

"You really should watch behind you," Goku said, his hand extended towards Frieza.

Frieza grimaced and forced himself out of the current. Goku sensed Frieza's ki moving behind him but, before he could turn, Frieza wrapped his foot around the back of Goku's head and began to drive him towards the water. Goku plunged into the water, Frieza holding his head below the water with his foot.

From beneath the water, Frieza heard what sounded like talking coming from the water, the water below him bubbling even more.

"What was that?" Frieza asked, "I don't speak 'drowning'"

Frieza began to feel Goku's body go limp, the thrashing and bubbling coming to a halt. He dragged Goku out the water and into the air, the Saiyan hagging loosely in his foot.

"It was fun, monkey." Frieza said, "But both Vegeta and I warned you about fighting me."

Without warning, a ball of energy flew out of the water towards Frieza, causing him to drop Goku. He swatted it away as another blast come at him from behind, catching him off guard.

"How did-" Frieza began before being cut off by a flying kick. The kick sent him hurtling towards the ground, straight into a mountain that collapsed on top of him.

"It worked!" Goku proclaimed.

The rubble of mountain exploded in purple energy as Frieza got to his feet. He stared up at Goku while cracking his neck.

"I applaud you." Frieza said while dusting himself off, "You're the only one besides my father I've had to dust off from."

He hopped up onto a cliff and began to float the rocks around him. _I think I'll toy with him a little bit longer._ He thought. Frieza extended his arm and launched the rocks at Goku, who tried to dodge past each of them. The Saiyan was caught off guard by a rock straight to his face, allowing Frieza to move to his position and surround him in energy.

"This might just be enough to end you!" He yelled launching the ball towards the ground, Goku unable to break free.

Frieza moved away from the blast radius as the ball hit the ground, exploding into a giant mushroom. The trio watched as the tyrant simply hovered in the air with his arms crossed.

"What's he doing?" Krillin asked.

"It almost looks like he's waiting for something," Gohan replied.

"What could he possibly be waiting for?" Krillin asked, "He's already taken out Goku."

"I wouldn't say that," Piccolo said, gesturing behind him.

Gohan and Krillin turned as Goku touched the ground behind them. "That was close." He said, "I shouldn't let my guard down so easily."

Goku took off towards Frieza, trying to get him from behind. As he approached the tyrant with his fist drawn back, Frieza spoke to him, stopping him in his tracks.

"We're getting nowhere, you know." He said, his back still turned, "This constant game of trying to one-up each other isn't going to end with a victor."

He turned to face Goku and helped up his hands, signaling a temporary peace. "I say it's about time we both got serious." He said, "No more games."

"Fine by me," Goku said.

"So we're in agreement, then?" Frieza asked, extending his hand.

Goku extended his hand to Frieza's and shook it, sealing the agreement.

"You're incredibly trusting." Frieza said, "After all that I've done to you and your friends. But I'm a man of my word, and I called our little peace."

"Just one thing." Goku said, "It's gotten a bit bland fighting up here for so long. How about we move this to the ground?"

"So be it." Frieza said, "It's not like it'll make a difference."

Frieza gestured towards an undestroyed island not far from them, and the two descended down towards the ground. The two stood on opposite ends of the island, Goku stretching out while removing the top of his torn gi. Frieza thought he saw a flash of red surround the Saiyan for a moment but passed it off as a trick of the suns.

"Ready?" Goku asked.

"Quite," Frieza said, his hands clasped behind his back.

Goku charged at Frieza, who stared him down unblinkingly. The emperor effortlessly dodged Goku's attacks, letting the Saiyan expend his energy. He waited for Goku to start faltering before striking out with his leg, knocking Goku across the island, smashing into a pile of rocks. Goku flew out of the rubble at speed towards Frieza, who delivered a punch to Goku's nose as he drew near, knocking him to the floor.

Goku lifted his head to see Frieza standing in front of him with his back turned. As Goku went to get to his feet, Frieza kicked him off balance and wrapped his tail around the Saiyan's neck, pulling him in to deliver a sharp jab to his chest.

Goku collapsed to his knees, blood sputtering from his mouth. "Quite an achievement to have survived that. It should have collapsed your ribs into your vital organs." Frieza said, "Guess you're stronger than I assumed. And maybe I've misjudged how much of my energy I'd have to use."

"What?" Goku asked.

"Yes, it's true." Frieza said, "I've only been using a fraction of my true power. Maybe half of it will do the trick."

"You're bluffing," Goku said.

Frieza got down to look him in the eyes with a stone-cold stare. "Am I?" Frieza asked.

A chill ran Goku's spine as he leaped away from Frieza onto a high peak, Frieza chasing after him. "Let me demonstrate just what I can do at only half of my power." He said.

He held up two fingers as a ball of energy formed around them. He swung his hand in an arc towards the ground, a large explosion traveling off into the distance. When the smoke cleared, a deep crevice remained where the ground had been, its depth reaching past their vision.

"That's just at 50 percent of my power." Frieza said, "At 100 percent I could easily destroy planets hundreds of times bigger than this dirtball."

 _Damn it._ Goku thought, _Even with the Kaikoken at ten times I stand no chance. I'll have to push it up to twenty times if I want even a fraction of a chance at beating him. I just don't know if my body can handle the stress while I'm like this._

"It's over, monkey." Frieza said, "Just give up already. Save both of us the trouble."

 _I'll have to risk it!_ Goku thought.

His body exploded with a red aura as he charged at Frieza, who stood there with wide eyes.

"KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY!" Goku yelled as he charged.

"Excuse me, kaio-what?" Frieza asked as Goku planted his fist into the tyrant's face, sending him flying backward.

Goku began charging his energy as he knocked Frieza around in the air, keeping him from fighting back. He sent Frieza flying in the air before he cupped his hands at his side and threw them forward, a blue ball of energy gathered in his hands.

"HA!" He yelled as the ball exploded into a beam that drove towards Frieza. The tyrant extended his hand to try and catch the blast. Frieza pushed against the beam with everything he had in a desperate attempt to reflect the beam back towards Goku.

Frieza's anger turned to fear as the energy began to slip over his hand and start creeping up his arm. "No!" He yelled, "I can't lose here! I won't lose here! Not to same DAMN MONKEY!" He let out a scream as he tried forcing more energy into his push. His attempts still weren't enough as the beam surrounded his body, passing straight past into the sky. Frieza's screams turned to ones of agony before going silent.

Everyone watched in hope and astonishment as the blast shot off into space. "He... He did it!" Krillin yelled, "Goku beat him!"

"I knew you could do it, Dad!" Gohan yelled as him and Krillin began to celebrate.

"I wouldn't bring out the festivities just yet if I were you," Piccolo said, his gaze locked on the smoke cloud from the beam.

"Why not?" Krillin asked.

"Look," Piccolo said.

Krillin and Gohan turned their gaze to the disappearing smoke cloud, their expressions turning to pure terror as a figure came into view.

"It can't be..." Gohan said.

Frieza hovered there frozen, his arm still outstretched. Burns and bruises lined his body, smoke emitting from his skin. His face was twisted into pure anger, his eyes bloodshot from the tension.

 _D-Damn it!_ Goku thought, his body too weak to move. He couldn't keep himself in the air much longer, crashing to the ground with a thud.

Frieza watched as Goku fell to the ground, panting from the exertion of energy. "That... was close." He panted, lowering his hand. As the emperor began to calm, his hand began to sear in pain. He looked down at his palm and saw that up to his wrist was blackened with red spots dotted around. His temper broke as he descended as fast as he could to the ground.

He walked over to Goku's crumpled body and kicked him in the side, knocking him over. "That one hurt me!" He yelled, kicking Goku again, "How can some damn monkey actually hurt me?!" He wrapped his tail around Goku's neck and raised him into the air. As he let the Saiyan go, he kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying back. Before Goku could hit the ground, Frieza kicked him up into the air and then slammed him back into the ground. The impact created a crater in the rock, Goku crumpled right in the center.

Frieza approached Goku, his demeanor that of broken sanity. "Where's all that energy you had before?" He sneered, "Don't tell me you've used up everything that you had." He threw his hand upwards and exploded the ground beneath Goku, creating a deep crevice.

Goku slowly crawled his way over the edge of the crevice and onto solid ground.

"So is this it then?" Frieza asked, "Shame. I had wanted a bit more. Any final acts before you die, then?"

Goku pushed himself onto his feet and raised his hands above his head.

"Piccolo, that's the pose for the Spirit Bomb," Krillin said.

"Spirit Bomb?" Piccolo asked.

"It's a last resort technique." Krillin replied, "One of King Kai's. It takes some energy from all living things nearby and then condenses it into a ball of energy."

"Is it going to work?" Gohan asked, "There isn't much life nearby to take from."

"What other option is there?" Krillin asked, "He has to risk it."

 _I didn't want to use this._ Goku thought. _But there's no other option. If this doesn't work, then the whole universe could be in danger. I can't let that happen. Hopefully, there's enough life on the surrounding planets for this to work._

"What are you doing?" Frieza asked, "Some sort of surrender pose? Are you giving me a free shot at you? What is it?"

"Guys, do you sense that?" Gohan asked, "It's huge."

"Maybe that?" Piccolo said, staring into the sky.

Gohan and Krillin tilted their heads upwards, coming to look at a bright ball of energy hovering over Goku.

"Th-That's the Spirit Bomb?!" Krillin exclaimed.

* * *

 _Just one final notice: the next update to this is going to be a preview for my own work. I've been working hard on it and want some feedback on it._


	25. Chapter 24

_I'll be writing more for my other collection in between the end of this and "Time Went On."_

* * *

 **Chapter 24** **:** _Risking It All To Defeat A Tyrant._

The Spirit Ball loomed overhead, its blue glow shining down on the green landscape. Frieza's anger began to skyrocket as he grew annoyed at Goku's silence to his questions.

"Answer me!" He screamed, his voice echoing around the planet, "What do you plan to accomplish by standing there with your hands up?!"

Goku stared back at the tyrant in silence, a stony gaze piercing the tyrant's eyes. His mind raced with the idea that he might not be able to finish the spirit bomb before Frieza would notice.

"How long do you plan to stand there in silence?!" Frieza yelled.

"That's a good question," Goku chuckled, "How long do you plan to question me for?"

Frieza slammed his leg into Goku's chest, sending him flying backward onto the ground. "Insolent monkey," Frieza sneered.

"Piccolo, we have to do something," Krillin said.

The Namekian said nothing while he stared down the duo. He knew that there was going to be a point when he had to step in. Goku needed time.

Goku slowly got to his feet and raised his hands back into the air as Frieza approached him, a ball of energy at his finger. The tyrant extended his arm and shot Goku in the shoulder, knocking him back. "Fight back," He said, firing another blast at Goku's leg, "Stop standing around."

Goku remained resilient and stood his ground, a pained expression covering his face.

"Fine then," Frieza said, aiming a blast at Goku's chest, "Have it your way."

The tyrant felt someone grab his tail, catching him by surprise. Before he could get a look at who was behind him, a tug on his tail swept him off his feet. Piccolo began to swing Frieza around in a circle before throwing him into the air, Gohan and Krillin waiting to intercept him. With a dual blast, Frieza was sent plummeting toward the water, smashing through a cliff as he fell.

"Goku, how long do you need to finish that thing?" Piccolo asked as Gohan and Krillin joined him on the ground.

"Just a few more minutes should do," Goku said as Gohan and Krillin gave him some of their energy, "Do you think you could do that?"

"I'm not sure," Piccolo said as the water started to bubble, "But I'll sure as hell do what I can."

There was no eruption of water. Frieza slowly rose from the water, veins bulging from his head as he ascended. "You just keep trying and trying," He said calmly, "And to what extent?" He clenched his fist tightly, his nails digging into his skin, causing it to bleed. "You'd think anyone else would just give up by now? That they'd realize their efforts are useless? That it'd be easier to just stop fighting back?" He let his body relax, his hand unclenching and letting blood flow from his palm. "But no. They don't. They're too incredibly stubborn to realize."

He raised his arm into the air with one finger extended, a massive ball of purple energy formed at its tip. "I'm through playing," Frieza said as the ball grew in size, "I was enjoying the game at first. But then it dragged on. And now, I plan to finish it."

"ENJOY YOUR TICKET TO HELL!" Frieza screamed as the ball grew dramatically in seconds. He threw the ball straight for the group, his crazed laughter echoing through the air.

"Goku, throw the damn thing!" Piccolo yelled, "Now, Goku! Or we're all dead!"

"It's not ready yet!" Goku replied.

Piccolo scowled before turning and making a dash for the ball of energy. He threw out his hands and shot a beam of energy towards it, the two attacks colliding in a clash of light.

"AND YOU STILL SEEM TO BELIEVE YOU CAN FIGHT BACK!" Frieza screamed in anger.

Gohan and Krillin joined Piccolo and shot their own attacks at the ball of energy, blending with Piccolo's in one beam. "Don't let up!" Piccolo yelled. The three together managed to begin to push the attack back, angering Frieza even more.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" Frieza screamed as he sent his own beam at the ball of energy. With the added attack, the ball of energy began to push back toward the trio, forcing them to exert more energy. There was a slight moment where the attacks evened out before Frieza started to push back toward the trio.

"Goku, do it now!" Piccolo yelled.

"Dad, please!" Gohan yelled.

Goku felt the stop of energy flowing into the spirit bomb. He threw his arms down and let the spirit bomb fall to the planet.

"SO NOW YOU PLAN TO FIGHT BACK!" Frieza yelled, "SORRY TO SAY IT, BUT YOU'VE MISSED YOUR OPPORTUNITY!"

A bright light began to shine from behind Frieza, diverting his attention from the attack. "What IS that?!" He yelled as the spirit bomb closed in on him. Turning entirely away from his attack, he attempted to catch the spirit bomb and stop its movement. "This- This is nothing!"

With Frieza's attention away from his attack, the four fighters managed to push the attack back at Frieza, catching him from behind. The tyrant screamed in pain as he was crushed between the two attacks, his own attack dissipating as he was pushed by the spirit bomb. "This. Won't. Stop me!" He screamed, the spirit bomb began to surround his body with its energy.

"This! Is-" Frieza started to scream before pain filled his voice as he was completely drawn into the spirit bomb. The massive ball hurtled for Namek's surface as the four fighters dodged in different directions out of its path. Its impact sent them flying away as the attack hit the planet and began to dig a hole into its surface.

* * *

Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu watched in silence as King Kai's expression began to turn from worry to glee. "They did it!" He exclaimed, jumping into the air, "They beat Frieza!"

The trio looked at each other in glee as they started to laugh in joy. Their celebration ended shortly as they noticed King Kai's expression quickly turn back to worry.

"What's wrong, King Kai?" Yamcha asked.

King Kai remained silent as sweat dripped from his forehead, his expression starting to worry the Z-Fighters as well.

"What happened?" Tien asked.

King Kai slowly turned to face them before taking a deep breath. "I can't find Goku or the others," He said.

* * *

Krillin breached the surface of the water and quickly swam to a nearby island. He crawled onto dry land and tried to catch his breath before noticing an unconscious Gohan floating past in the water. He fished the boy out of the water and helped him regain consciousness.

"Easy, Gohan," Krillin said as the boy began coughing violently, air rushing to his lungs.

"I think I'm good now," Gohan said as the coughing subsided, "Where's my dad and Piccolo?"

Minutes of silence passed before Krillin grabbed Gohan's arm and turned him to look at a nearby piece of land. Piccolo had crawled up onto its bank and collapsed from exhaustion, his hand grasping a semi-conscious Goku. Gohan and Krillin flew over to the duo and helped them to their feet, Goku needing to use Krillin as support.

"I think it's time we headed home, wouldn't you say?" Goku asked, "My ship should still be around here somewhere. That should get us home pretty quickly."

Everyone jumped at Krillin's scream, ready to fight back if Frieza returned.

"Krillin, what is it?" Gohan asked.

"We forgot about Bulma," Krillin gasped.

"Krillin, don't scare us like that," Goku said, "I thought Frieza had come back."

"Honestly," Krillin said, "I'd prefer him again over an angry Bulma any day."

Piccolo stood up on a tall rock mound and stared out over Namek, its waters all converging to fall into the hole made by the spirit bomb. His chest tightened as he thought of all the Namekians who had perished to Frieza. A wave of emotion flooded his body as Nail's memories coursed through his mind, all of the years the warrior had spent with the Grand Elder and the various villages. His chest tightened even more as he started to doze off into those memories. He pulled his hand to his chest to grasp at it, only to meet another hand already there.

"I seem to have missed one," A voice sneered in his ear.

Piccolo felt the pressure disappear from his chest as the hand slid away from him, a feeling of cold air filling his chest. The Namekian fell from the rock with a thud, alerting the trio. Each of them filled with fear as they laid their eyes on a familiar silhouette.

"Regenerate that," Frieza said, his hand covered in blood.

"No," Goku gasped.

Frieza turned to Goku with murder in his eyes and extended his hand. A singular ball of energy flew from his palm towards Goku, Krillin reacting and throwing Goku off of him, putting himself in its path.

"I guess the order doesn't matter," Frieza sneered, lifting his hand into the air. Krillin flew up in its path, his screams filling the air.

"Krillin!" Goku yelled, "Put him down now, Frieza!"

"Fine," Frieza said coldly. He swung his hand downward, sending Krillin plummeting toward the island.

Krillin slammed into the rock with a crack. He felt increasing pressure against his body as if he was being crushed between two forces. The ground gave way beneath him, allowing his body to sink into the island.

"Frieza!" Goku screamed.

Krillin felt the force lift from his chest as he flew from the hole into the air again. He felt his chest begin to tighten as Frieza clenched his fist. Blood rushed up his throat as he felt his body being crushed. Frieza smirked at the sight of blood and relaxed his fist, allowing Krillin time to breath.

"Don't breathe your sigh of relief," Frieza sneered.

Krillin felt his body crush once again before it felt like it was expanding. "GOKU!" He screamed as he exploded, an evil grin crossing Frieza's face.

"Two of four down," He said, lowering his arm, "Now, how about the boy next? Save the pure-blooded ape for dessert."

Goku stared in horror at the smoke cloud above him. In just one second, his best friend was gone. Nothing remained of him. He felt tears well up in his eyes before the blood rushed to his head. His vision started to turn dark before going to a bloody haze.

"You- You," Goku growled, electricity crackling from his body, "Bastard..."

Frieza turned to face Goku, an amused expression on his face. "What now?" He laughed, "Going to pull some other trick from your sleeve?"

Goku stood up to face Frieza, veins bulging from his body as the electricity started to grow violent. "First, you kill my best friend," He said, the sky above him growing dark as it started to rain, "Then, you threaten my son!"

"And what do you plan to do about it, huh?" Frieza said, "How would keep me from ending the boy? You're nothing without the rest of your troop, you damn monkey!"

Goku began to approach Frieza, the ground beneath his feet crushing as he stepped down, his hair flashing with energy. Frieza grabbed Gohan and held a finger to the boy's head, a ball of energy already formed.

"You wouldn't risk hitting him, would you?" Frieza asked with a smirk.

Goku grit his teeth before moving towards Frieza faster than the tyrant could see. Goku grabbed his wrist and bent his arm back, causing Frieza to drop Gohan. The boy stared in terror at what was happening with his father, Frieza struggling to get free.

"Don't you dare try to hurt my son!" Goku screamed as his energy exploded, blasting Gohan back. Frieza fell from Goku's grip as the Saiyan reeled back from the explosion of energy, grasping at his head.

His hair flashed rapidly, standing up straight whenever it changed. His eyes began to flash to a different color as he reeled in pain. A familiar roar filled the sky as a golden aura exploded around Goku, collapsing the island into the Namekian waters.

Gohan grabbed Piccolo's body and swam to safety, hauling the Namekian onto the rock beside him. The boy looked back to where the island had collapsed and saw his father floating above the water, his body surrounded in golden light. Frieza was perched on a nearby rock spire, looking down at Goku.

"And just what is this trick?" He laughed, "The color of your fur doesn't matter, monkey. You're still as weak as you were before."

Goku reappeared in front of Frieza and started to wail on the tyrant. Gohan noticed how different it was to how his father normally fought, he was simply attacking Frieza like an animal. Goku picked Frieza up by the neck and slammed him down onto the spire, crushing him into the rock. He used his kiai to send Frieza crashing down through the rocks and into the water below.

Goku's attention snapped to Gohan and Piccolo before he reappeared in front of them, Gohan falling onto his back. The boy noticed the difference in his father. He seemed far more animalistic and primal than before. Gohan flinched and closed his eyes as Goku raised his hand, calming down as he felt a gentle pressure on his head. The boy looked up at his father, who smiled playfully at the boy before turning to Piccolo.

The Namekian was still alive, clinging to life by a thread. Goku put his hand over Piccolo's chest and gave the Namekian some of his energy. The Saiyan smiled at his son before taking note of Frieza's energy from the water. His smile faded as he turned to face the tyrant as he emerged from the water. Goku charged for Frieza and grabbed him, dragging him with him as he flew through the air.

"I should get out of here," Gohan said before he slung Piccolo over his shoulder.

Through blurry vision, Piccolo witnessed Goku mercilessly wailing on Frieza as they flew away from the fight. "Kill him, Goku," Piccolo muttered through a smirk on his face as the fight disappeared over the horizon, only a faint, golden light remaining in view.


End file.
